Life
by Moonlight Starlove
Summary: Set after Edward has left. Bella's life changes. A new type of vampire reveals itself and meeting the Volturi is a must. What ties does this strange new vampire have with the Volturi and will Charlie and Tanya be able to help Bella while she struggles with the feelings of a true mate. How will the Cullen family fit into all of this? BellaxOC CharliexTanya. -complete
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight. OC character is my own. Been a while since I wrote fanfic but this idea came to me and I felt I had to write it, now we'll see if I'll be able to keep going steady with it, therefore I will not promise when I will update, but I always complete my posted stories. Chapters will be a around 2000+ words. I apologize now for any grammar mistakes or weird wordings that might occur, I try to read through the chapters before posting but sometimes I'm a bit blind, heh.

Sorry if you feel like some characters are a bit ooc, but hello, this is fanfiction. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Time move differently when your life abruptly changes, it certainly did when I fell in love, had my heart broken and then found a new love. A true love. I did not believe in fate. That my life and course was decided, until I met him. I realized that everything I had felt before had been a stupid first love gone horribly wrong. Maybe it was the Swan curse. To love once and fiercely, and never heal from it, like with my father. Maybe it was pure unluckiness that I had met the wrong one first. I did not believe that I loved wrong. I thought I had it all figured out, but as people say, the fates had other plans for me.

**Chapter 1:**

He left. He left. It kept on repeat in my head. He left, he left, _heleftheleftheleftheleft_. Had left me in the woods, and I was stupid trying to run after him. Vampiric speed. I could never keep up. And that would be the truth, would it not? I would never keep up. I would never be like _him_. The gaping hole in my chest proved it all. How much I loved him. If my father was anything to go by, I would never love another. He would never love anyone else than my mother. For she had broken him as Edward broke me.

I did not know how to cope with the pain. Days passed in blurs. I got up, ate, went to school, came home, homework, ate, showered and went to bed. In the weekends without school I just sat and stared. Stared out the window in my room as time and days passed. My grades were perfect. Making sure they stayed perfect kept my mind elsewhere. Focused in a different way. Chores in the house was also a great relief. A distraction.

Charlie hurt. I could see it every time he looked at me. Looked at me with sad eyes. He understood, but yet he did not. He did not want me to suffer as he had, as he still did. At times I silently wondered if a vampire had found him, a mate, I wondered if he would heal, be truly happy for I knew he kept on for my sake. And so I had to keep on for his.

It did not work in the long term as he tried to bring Renee to come drag me out of this shell. I screamed and protested. Not wanting to reveal that I stayed for Charlie, for my father, for I suddenly understood him more than he realized. Plus a part of me felt guilt. Guilt that I had not tried to form a stronger relationship with him, too caught up with my own misery. I promised. I promised I would be better. I cried out that I tried. I truly did try, but it was hard. And realisation dawned on my father. He understood me too.

A strange bond seemed to forge between us and my mother left without me. It brought us closer even if it was a long road ahead to get a 'proper' father-daughter-relationship in place. He took me out on his days off. Dragged me with him when he went fishing with his friends. I learned, both to please him, and because I wanted to function. Function with my father again. Harry and Billy were a bit put off in the start, and with my natural clumsiness I might not have been the easiest to teach the skill of fishing, but after some time I got the grasp of it, and I watched the water with interest while I waited for fish to bite. It gave me peace in the strangest of ways. I was surrounded by nature and calm, and I-I liked it. The Bella whom loved the sun had embraced the nature that was of Forks and La Push.

My school days changed as well. I saw Jessica and Lauren for what they were. I purposely distanced myself from them and found comfort with Angela, Ben and Eric whom also were too happily wanting to be in a smaller group of friends. Another girl from our year, Laura, joined us. We were a small group but on the same wave so to speak. I shared a little with them how Edward broke up with me, and how he left. I never mentioned anything supernatural in our conversation, though I did tell them of the Swan curse as I liked to call it. Laura was mostly interested in that. She loved anything supernatural. Wishing that kind of world existed, not knowing that it actually did. Maybe that is why I took more comfort in her as well.

My gaping hole was ever present in my heart but over my last year in high school I had healed in a different way.

Then the killings started in Seattle.

I was living again. Living for my friends and my father, though I felt like I would never love again, when the first news reached us. Dissapearings _and_ killings happened in Seattle. It grew so bad that the police in Forks were brought in to investigate as well. I realized that danger in a larger scale threatened my dad, and then I saw her.

Victoria had Laura unconscious in her arms outside our house, just inside the trees so I could see her. Blood was flowing down her neck and she grinned at me. A promise.

Then she was gone.

I decided to tell dad the truth, whether he believed me or not. He did. First he was shocked and then came the fury.

"If only I could torch that _Cullen_ boy," he grumbled.

"I don't understand what Victoria is _doing_" I said. "But taking Laura." Tears trailed down my cheeks. "It will be a dead case for you even if you know who is responsible for her disappearing. Death. Only a vampire can fight another vampire."

Dad crossed his arms. "Or werewolves."

"What?" I asked, eyes wide.

"I don't think Billy thought I paid too much attention, but if their legends are anything to go by, the cold ones are vampires, right? Their tribe had their own warriors. Some could turn into wolves. Wolves to fight vampires, though a vampire's venom in lethal to a wolf," he explained.

"H-how do you know all this?" I stuttered.

"Billy and I were young once. He was drunk, but I did pay attention. Not believing it at the time, but now I'm thinking, why not? If the Cullen family are vampires, who is to say that some wolf gene were not triggered? There were sightings of wolves large as bears earlier this year. Who can say if these wolves are wolves, or if they are warriors of the tribe?"

"Then we must talk to Billy, dad," I answered and tried to think. Who could we get help from? To stop a vampire on the loose.

To say Billy was shocked that dad knew of the different world we lived in and that we believed some in the tribe were shapeshifters, was an understatement. After his shock we had a long talk together. He too shared some information I did not know he held. Information Edward had only just mentioned. The Volturi. The vampire royalty. They were supposed to interfere in cases like this. To make sure that the secret stayed a secret. That no humans would know of vampires. Though why had they not interfered?

In that moment I remembered something else. They had on few occasions mentioned the Denali family. They too shared the life of hunting animals, but lived permanently in Alaska. Maybe we could ask for their help. I voiced my suggestion.

"Out of the question," Billy hissed. We cannot protect all of Forks if other vampires come on the territory, then we are bound to La Push."

"But then we have a bigger fighting chance to sniff Victoria out of her hiding place," I said. "Or am I wrong?" I then challenged.

Dad looked to me. "Do you know how to contact them?" he then asked.

"I have a name. Tanya. I believe she is the leader. If you could find her."

He grinned. "I'm a cop, am I not?"

"It is too dangerous," Billy said with a disapproving look.

"That is up to me to decide," dad answered. "Plus I can take a few days off, I have earned it."

And so we all were on the move. I did not know what my father would discover or find or if he even would get help, but I knew I was to stay home or with Billy on my free time. Jacob was around too, but we could not include him on the secret and I did my best to stay away but be polite enough. There were only a few wolves so far. Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry. They all assumed that Jacob would have changed a long time ago, but summer was approaching. Graduation for me was approaching and his wolf gene stayed dormant.

Time went fast and my dad returned changed. Changed in a way I had not seen since I was a young little girl. He was truly happy. A strawberry blond vampire with golden eyes came home with him. It seemed that my father had gained a soulmate on his trip.

I had to admit that it stung a little. Tanya was lovely, and even if she and my father had a long way of getting to know each other, it did not stop her from coming here with him. She knew of me. Had heard of me, from the Cullen family. It did not help that when she took one look at me her maternal instincts fell into place and it felt like I was the child she had never could have, or so she explained. A fierce tugging to _protect_ seemed to scream in her head when she saw me, and it could be an explanation that Charlie was my father, and that since he was her mate, it was only natural that I would be her daughter. Though for me it opened a wound. A large one.

I had lost a family when Edward left and took them with them. I had also lost a mother. A mother that had meant a lot more to me than I wanted to admit. Esme had been everything I had wished for. While I had had to take care of Renee, Esme had cared for me. I did not need to be the responsible one. I did not need to make sure her bills were paid. Did not have to comfort her when she had ended it with another man. Did not have to make sure food was on our table. No. Esme loved to cook and had loved to do so for me. She hugged me in a motherly way that made my eyes water with unshed tears because she had been everything I had wished for. And I knew I could always confide in her. When she left, I lost a mother. I had never lost Renee, and even if she was my mother, she was now happy, and sure she did love me, but she was not _mom_, even if I called her that over phone calls. To her face. I knew it made her happy. But she was an overgrown teenager at times, and helpfully Phil had taken over the role as caretaker.

With Tanya I was afraid to open up just to be hurt again. I also felt guilt when I saw the pain on her face from my rejection. I wanted desperately for dad to be happy, but also knew he would end it for my sake. I could never ask that of him. This was my fear, and my battle alone. I had to face it, and maybe try healing at the same time.

I also had wondered of Tanya's age. She seemed like she had been turned in her late twenties. She was a very beautiful woman. Vampire. To my dad's thirty-eight years… No, it did not seem strange. It seemed so natural, but I did wonder if she would change him. And if he wanted to be changed.

"How does he smell?" I asked one day. Dad spit out his beer in surprise.

Tanya did not seem offended. "Delicious, but not edible. He _is_ my mate. I could never hurt him or want to eat him," she answered and smiled kindly.

"Then Edward was not my mate," I breathed, the realization so strong and painful I did not know what to do with myself.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked and frowned.

"He said that my blood smelled delicious. It was like a drug-"

She interrupted me. "You were his singer."

"Singer?"

"Your blood sang to him. No, you were not his mate. And I am sure that even when your blood sang, and he said that he loved you, it was truth. But he might have thought you were meant for him, because your blood sang," she explained.

"I still love him, and I assume a part of me always will," I confessed.

"It's a Swan thing," I heard dad grumble. Tanya looked at him in surprise.

"Edward and the rest are in Alaska now, I can contact them if you want," she offered. Only kindness on her face.

"No!" both dad and I yelled.

"I do not want them back here," dad growled.

"I don't want my wounds ripped open again, and there was a time that I imagined Edward would come back for me and I would take him back with open arms, but no longer. He did great damage and now we have to live with it. He made his choice."

Dad looked at me proudly. Tanya with surprise.

"You know," Tanya started. "Edward might come back, because your blood will always sing to him as long as you are alive. He will remember that calling, especially if his love fades."

"Then you will finish him off," dad said and glared out the window.

"Doing so will make the Cullen family my enemy. However, I will do it to protect you and your daughter. I will not risk you harm. And not to forget about harm, I need to travel in to Seattle to see the damage for myself, sniff around, then I will contact my sisters."

"Thank you," he said softly.

I felt like an intruder as they looked into each other's eyes and I felt my throat thicken. I swallowed and left. My bedroom a sanctuary for my feelings. Somewhere I could be whatever and whomever. A place I could let the hole in my chest rip open while pain flared in my every cell, in my very soul. For I had loved. _His_ love more of a fleeting crush because of my blood. We were not mates. And what had happened on my birthday suddenly made sense, and I felt like an idiot not realizing it before.

Jasper had strong powers. He could feel what all the other vampires had when I got that paper cut, but especially Edward's overwhelming hunger, because I was his singer. Because of his animal diet it made him more vulnerable when Edward's hunger took over, and Jasper felt it so strongly that on pure instinct he had leaped. But had he leaped for me or to _stop_ Edward from attacking me? From killing me. It had been so easy for the family to put the blame on Jasper, and at the time I had not voiced it, only said that it was not his fault. Maybe deep within I had known.

I also started to question the vegetarian diet, after all the human blood died were what was natural for vampires. It was pure natural to drink human blood. Why was vampires created to drink human blood? It was a natural course. They were not created to live off of animal blood so it was not strange if they slipped their control. I had to talk to Tanya.

It helped that dad worked and was called back as soon as it was known he was back in Forks, even if his so called vacation was not over. We had two missing from Forks. One from a while back, Riley and then there was Laura. Not to forget he was helping out Seattle. School was almost over and my graduation was only a matter of weeks away. I had time on my hands, but had to speak to Tanya and stopped her before she could follow my dad even at a distance while he worked.

She seemed surprised by my questioning but answered me truthfully and I got the information I needed and tucked it away for later. What was more pressing was if she was going to change my father. Her answer. She would, but only if he chose. It was entirely up to him if he wanted a life beside her. She would change me too, if I wished, but she advised to wait until I got a bit older if I absolutely decided I wanted to become immortal. She was not going to try to sway me either way, it was my choice, and if dad chose to change it would be easier on him if I chose so as well at a later time. I tried not to think over these options. Edward had been against me becoming one of them, but the singer part was probably the reason why, and he himself probably not realizing that. No one had.

Again I did not understand that my life would change drastically with one fateful encounter. I was walking out from Mike's parents store with some new fishing equipment when a car stopped in the parking lot. The driver side door opened and out came the most beautiful male I had ever laid eyes on.

* * *

Tell me what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to post this already now. Thanks for the great response! To be honest it surprised me a bit, but I am happy and my will to write keeps on going and not to forget the flow of words. Here we get to see a pov change, and whenever I go back to 1st person pov their name will be over like _bella_ or _Charlie_ and you will clearly see the change. This is for me to have more angles to get the story across. Mostly I assume I will keep 3rd person pov.

Here my OC character will take over (soon enough) and we'll get to know a tiny bit about him. Chapter itself is right over 2000 words.

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed the first chap.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

He did not see her as he stepped out. But she saw him. He was big, Emmett big, not bulky, but he obviously had muscle. Her first instinct was that he was not human. Being aware of the supernatural did that to one. However, he did not seem like a vampire, so maybe a sort of shapeshifter? Something other? He was dressed in all black from head to toe. Black combat boots. Black jeans. A black knitted sweater that almost looked a bit too tight. The sweater itself would have been comical, had it not been that it strangely fit him. It made him more approachable. His hair too was black, black as night. So dark that barely any light shone off of it. She saw his dark blue eyes scanning the parking lot. His gaze fell on her and then swept away. He looked at her again and froze. Surprise lined his face and then he grimaced.

_Do I have something on my face?_ Bella thought and started to narrow her eyes.

He turned quickly on his heels and then he was inside the shop.

Bella did not know what to make of the encounter as she was on her way to the diner where she would meet Charlie. She had to tell her dad about the strange newcomer. Maybe he was just passing by. Why did the other gender in general have such strong reactions towards her? It was not like she was magic and either pulled them in or pushed them away, though it at times could feel like it.

She shook her head when parking the truck. Mulling over that it was a wonder the beast still was alive, but also glad of it. She tried to jump out but stumbled in the process and managed to catch herself on the door. She swore and gritted her teeth. Slamming the door, she stalked towards the entrance of the diner. Her father met her gaze and a concerned look overcame him as she sat down beside him.

"What's going on?" he asked. His eyes warm and open as he waited for her to speak.

She crossed her arms. "Someone new came to town today…" She trailed off, eyes going to the front as the doors opened and the one person she was about to tell about entered. He went straight for the bar and made an order before sitting down. Bella could do nothing but stare at his back.

Charlie saw his daughter stiffen in her seat and he too looked at the newcomer. This was a stranger in an old town. Passing by perhaps? If not he would surely figure out what this guy's purpose was in Forks. He shifted in his seat and were thinking of introducing himself as the chief of police when the food arrived. He tried to get Bella's attention, but she was frozen. Barely breathing. Then she finally turned slowly, a frown on her face. He silently wished Tanya had met up with them, however, she was still in Seattle sniffing around. This problem they had to solve themselves.

Bella dragged out her phone and typed: He cannot be human. She sent the text to her father.

Charlie frowned as well and looked upon his phone. He texted back and then dug into his food.

_Try to act normal_, the answer had been from her father. She looked down at her food, her hunger barely visible while her mind went fast through what he possibly could be, or if Tanya had any clue as to what. She could not explain it, but she felt a pull towards the male, a pull she had never encountered before. It did not only make her curious, but it scared her too.

He could feel her gaze upon him until she turned towards her food and started eating. This human had done more to unsettle him than he liked to admit. He felt it happen the moment their eyes had met earlier that day. She was his true soulmate. Never in his painful and long existence had he believed he would find a true mate. Never. But now, now that he was passing through a small town to go investigate in Seattle because a vampire was going crazy, well, then he just had to find _her_. _Perfect_. This was not how he had imagined his days back in Amerika to go. He had appreciated the excuse to take the trip, it had been about a hundred years since he last visited, but now he almost wished he stayed in Europe.

The waiter came with his take-away food and he payed a handsome tip. He left and sat down in his car. Breathing out. Why? He did not have the luxury of time to change a mate and introduce her to his lifestyle. And not to forget she might not even want to be with him. For with his kind it was a choice. The female had to accept the male. Willingly. He was the first vampire, and the creator of vampires. For there were three kinds of vampires. The first, as he himself was. The second, the cold ones, and a third species closer to himself in likeness than the second breed. He was in charge of them all to some extent, but mostly the ones that were similar to himself.

Where the cold ones had their names from being cold, hard and not to forget pale. The third species of vampire looked more human. They had heartbeats and could indeed be killed by fatal wounds to their hearts if unlucky. However, the sun did not make them sparkle or torch up, it was mostly a bit annoying on the eyes. Too bright. And it weakened their powers. Where the cold ones had to survive on human blood, or animal as in a few cases, the others lived on human food and their mate's blood. Which was also why they had fangs. To pierce the skin of their mate. These other vampires could also have children though it was very rare and only among mates. This other species was born, not created. As youngsters they liked their meat mostly raw. And as they turned older and if no mate showed, they could have a little animal blood beside their meals to sustain them for longer and keep them strong. Without a mate and a life force the vampire would eventually age, though slowly and eventually die. Humans tasted garbage. Cold ones were supposed to feed off of them, it puzzled him why it had turned out that way.

The only reason he had created another was to have company. He had not understood himself what he was at first. When humans barely had language to voice their concerns. Then between his long slumbers he found that the humans kept evolving and he always had to learn anew. He died once, but was created anew by the creator, memories from the former life intact. That had been roughly three thousand years ago when he was once more created into being. He had seen how the cold ones had run without order and gathered three to be kings. They helped maintain order. Keep the secret, for no human would accept that vampires truly existed and wanted to live amongst them. It was around that time he had started to relax and taken a few lovers. The creator had then gifted them with the third race of vampires, for all the human females had carried his offspring. They were dead now, but the genes had spread and another race existed apart from the cold ones. Only a few truly knew of them.

He slept for a few hours every night, regaining his strength as a new day began. As the first he had the luxury of being strong like the cold ones. Fast. He had great sight. His ears were slightly pointed, giving him better hearing. Great speed. But using all these skills were tiresome. His skin was harder to get through than a human's skin, but it was not impossible. As silver bound and wounded werewolves and fae, gold had the same effect on him. He had learned that the hard way.

All of this went through his mind as he drove away from Forks. No, he could not afford to have a mate. Endanger her as human, but neither would he turn her into a cold one, which meant he would have had to ask the creator for help to turn his mate like himself. For she was not born a vampire, and he was not sure of how to handle a human as his. It had been too long, too long since he had bothered to have a female, and now she showed up. What luck indeed.

He could though not deny the pain he felt flare up in his chest the further away he drove. She was already his. Both in heart and soul. He just prayed that his mind would be stronger.

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

I had seen him leave in a rush. My thoughts almost flew out the door with him. I noticed dad talk to the waiter and when he said that the male was one just passing by, I almost wished I had gone after him. I could not explain the strangest pull inside me, but I did not even know his name, and I could feel it irked me, however weird that was.

Back at the house Tanya had not found much. She had found a newborn vampire feeding in an alley and killed it after it finished, burning the pieces. She had not found any trace of Victoria and was deeply sorry. Although she was not completely emptyhanded. Another newborn had confessed that they were more.

"I suspect she is creating an army of newborn vampires. I have to call my sisters and ask them to come here at once," Tanya said and rushed out of the room.

"An army?" dad voiced slowly.

Tanya strode back to us, clicking off her phone. "A newborn vampire is dangerous, my love," she said to my father. "They are unstable, driven by their frenzy for blood. It makes them reckless, but easy to kill when it comes to skill. They do not have the same training like an older vampire has. Despite this, if they get their arms around you, you might already be dead because of their strength and speed in the first year as a vampire," she explained.

I leaned back further on the couch.

"But why an army?" Dad voiced my thoughts perfectly.

"She's behaving like a child. She is defying our laws, and because it has taken so long for the Volturi to come, I suspect she keeps doing it for her amusement, until she will truly strike. If she is after Bella she might think that the wolves are helping her, which is why she at least needs a few. Newborn vampires destroy each other quickly, fighting for their food and dominance. Having so many is certain losses which is why she creates more until she chooses to strike. I don't know how she's thinking, but as of this moment she could have come and taken Bella at any moment and we would not have been the wiser before it was too late. Sorry," she apologised and looked at me.

"Don't be, you are saying the truth."

She was right. I imagined all the hours a day I spent on my own. Victoria had to be doing this to prove a point somehow. And not to forget that she is utterly crazy. I thought James had been bad. I was wrong. This was worse in comparison. This was a slaughter of humans because she could. Because she was able to. And the few she turned had to feed. It was not strange it was so many killings and disappearances. It angered me. I felt the anger hotly burning through my veins as I stared out the window in my bedroom. I could not let her keep going like this, but how to stop her?

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I'm awesome, right? Chapter is about 2500 words.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

He passed several alleys while his phone kept summing in his hand. Aro had never been the quickest to respond. After yet another try, he finally answered. "Your lordship," Aro said through the phone. A pause. "Derek, what may I do for you?"

Derek rolled his eyes. He imagined Aro's lips tilt up in a mocking smile, while no doubt Caius would lift his brows in question, waiting for him to explain why he contacted them.

"There is utter chaos in Seattle. You need to send the twins, Felix and Demetri." Even Derek felt that his voice was rushed.

Utter silence on the other end.

"What is the matter?" Marcus' question seemed to bring back all sound.

"Newborns, too many for me to handle on my own. And I need to find the one creating these newborns. All I have picked up on is female. And she keeps escaping me, so she must have some power that helps her get away," he explained.

"Use your other form. It is non-threatening," Caius muttered on the other end.

"To fly around like a bat is slower than running," Derek gritted through his teeth. Yes, the creator had a sense of humour the second time he gave him life.

"Like I said, you will not feel like a threat. It is the perfect disguise," Caius pointed out.

Derek mulled it over and slammed on the brakes as a vampire leapt in front of him. Over the rental. Another followed, a female with golden eyes. He swore and hung up before the kings could say anything else.

He flew out the car and took up chase. It was damned annoying that the newborn vampires were so damned fast in the first year of their lives and not to forget strong. He pushed his legs and became a blur. These newborns were reckless and had not been told the rules of their world. It was as if they cared less if they were caught. He passed the strawberry blonde vampire with golden eyes and gained on the newborn. Feeling his powers weaken in the daylight. He would soon have to stop, using too much of his energy.

_Fucking weakness_, he swore in his head and pushed on until he tackled the newborn. Quickly he used his last bit of power and used it for strength when he ripped off the head. Drained he stood over the body with a snarl and started to tear until he could burn the pieces, glad they had reached the woods before he caught up to him. He felt her approach long before she arrived. His every sense alert. The body in front of him burning quickly.

"Who are you?" Tanya asked as she stalked closer to the stranger. He seemed vampire yet not. He smelled neutral, not food, not hunter. She had no idea of what he was or how dangerous he could be considering he had been faster than her and had torn the newborn to pieces. Only ashes remained when he turned towards her. He seemed spent, exhausted from the effort and she tilted her head curiously. He breathed heavily.

"I was sent to check the situation. Do you keep residence here?" he asked, a bit out of breath indeed.

"No, my mate lives in Forks, I only recently found him," she answered and considered running straight to him to assure his safety. The mating bond was so new and strong and she could not stand to be apart from him, yet she had had to come here again while waiting for her sisters.

"The Volturi kings will send reinforcement, until then I will hunt in the night. I'm not as strong in the daylight as you might have noticed." He chuckled.

Tanya did not know what to make of this male. Stronger in the night? Weak in daylight? "You did not seem weakened when you chased after that newborn."

"Heh, no, but let's just say if you choose to attack me now, I will be poorly defending myself. Do you by any chance know how soon the moon will shine?"

"The. Moon?" Tanya asked slowly. She looked up at the sky. "In a few hours, perhaps, but I never think of it as you obviously do." He seemed to think and she stepped a little closer. No, she had not been mistaken. He_ did_ have a heartbeat.

"You said Forks. I passed that town yesterday. Strange place to find your mate." Derek awaited the female's answer. She seemed ready to bolt at any moment, no doubt back to her mate.

"The weather is perfect for the likes of us." She smiled. "And _he_ found _me_." She turned on her heels and bolted in between the trees.

Derek swore. How would he get more answers now? Obviously she knew more of this threat than he did. Did this mean he had to go back to that small town? Maybe tomorrow, he told himself. The fact that his own mate was there made the decision in theory easy. His body yearned to go back, but he could not say he wanted to expose himself for her again. The more he was around or close to her, the harder it would be to part from her. Could he afford the risk? He had people to look after back home. A community that he had to keep as secret as possible. He had his close friends that looked after things while he was away, but they did not have his power if things happened. If their enemies decided to strike.

He pulled out his phone. "Hell," he said. The other male answered. "I will stay a bit longer. I… I _found_ something."

Hellon swore on the other end and Derek hung up. He made sure the fire was completely out and that there was no trace of the newborn left before he started to walk back to the car.

* * *

Tanya rushed into the house wild-eyed. Charlie had never seen her spooked. She rushed straight for him and hugged him as fiercely as she dared. Not noticing the two others in the room. They both had pale blonde hair and golden eyes. Both stood very still while Tanya clung to her mate.

Bella came home from school just to find them all in this way. The sisters not really knowing what to do. And Charlie patting Tanya's back in comfort. "What's going on?" she asked slowly.

Charlie shrugged at Bella's question. Knowing that Tanya would tell him when she was ready.

"I'm Kate." One sister stepped forward reaching out her hand. Her hair was straight and long, framing her beautiful face. She too, like Tanya, a woman. A woman of great beauty.

Bella took her hand and smiled while introducing herself.

"Irina." Irina muttered. She stood a bit more stiffly, her eyes moving around the room, uncertain.

"You must forgive us for her behavior, she has not been herself since her mate decided to leave," Kate explained.

"Her mate left?" Bella asked surprised.

"Well, he was just going away for a small trip, but he has not returned…" Kate trailed off and looked at her sister.

Tanya seemed to sober up with their conversation. "You must think of me like a weeping mess," Tanya said carefully and looked into Charlie's eyes. They were so warm and there were no signs of rejection.

"Never. You have given me more than I could ever ask for, Tanya," he said a bit gruffly. "Tell me what startled you."

"I… I had to make sure you were safe. My instincts went out of control, especially since you are human. My feelings to protect is heightened I believe. But even so I met someone new today, and it is the man that passed through here yesterday. He is a male of similar species to us. He had similar skills but it seemed to drain him fast and he said as much that it did in daylight and that he would be stronger when the moon is up and shining. He took down a newborn vampire. He was _faster_ than me!" Tanya explained.

Irina met her sister's eyes. "Is he a threat to us?"

Tanya shook her head. "I don't think so. But he emitted power. Power I have never felt, which made me react."

"Oh dear sister, you're practically trembling," Kate said wide-eyed.

"He said he was here because of the newborns and that the Volturi would soon send reinforcement."

"Did you believe him?" Bella asked and crossed her arms.

"It certainly felt like he spoke true," Tanya muttered.

"Nevertheless, we do not know _when_ the Volturi will arrive and how many they bring. We don't even know how many newborns there are. This threat is big. Not because of their number, but because they threaten to blow our biggest kept secret!"

"Calm down, Irina," Kate said and put a hand on her sister.

"Irina is right though," Charlie said and sat down, all of a sudden feeling older than he was.

"Dad!" Bella suddenly gasped. "_Where_ is your mustache?" Her eyes were wide as she stared at her father in amazement. No one had been able to get that awful thing off of his face, but give him a mate and look what happens.

"It was dreadful," Tanya said and nodded.

Charlie blushed. "I got rid of it, Tanya said I look younger without." The tips of his ears turned pink.

"I cannot imagine you with a mustache," Kate said.

"You do indeed look young, middle thirties?" Irina said with a small smile.

"Late thirties," he grumbled back.

The sisters all giggled while Bella smiled at them all. How would her father manage to live with the three tightly knitted vampire females in the future? She shook her head and excused herself. Up in her room she emptied her backpack and closed her eyes. Dark blue eyes seemed to look at her behind the closed lids and she tried not to linger with the memory as her breath caught. She stumbled backwards and a floorboard went loose. Confused she turned and sat down on her knees. She managed to pull and what met her shocked her. Not only shocked her, but it enraged her. Edward had hidden this from her when he had left. Like he never existed... Yeah, right. At least he should have gotten properly rid of the evidence. Why hadn't he? She pulled out the pictures and the CD angrily. She tore the pictures apart and the CD she broke in half before she threw it in the bin. She considered the tickets to Florida for just a moment before she shredded those too and threw them in as well. Breathing heavily tears fell down her cheeks. Was this another way to torment her? Had this been his plan all along? Hoping that she would discover his secret? Well, it was not going like that. She sat down on the floor and rested her head against the bed. The hole in her chest seemed smaller than it had been and it was easier to breathe. She wished Alice to be there with her so she could rant out her frustration. In silence just wanting someone to listen to her. And not her father. Though he would if she asked. She needed someone else to confide in.

She took the truck to La Push and First Beach. She walked along the shore hugging herself when she saw some of the wolves walk towards her. Well, they were not wolves now. Jared and Embry seemed uncertain how to approach her and she sped up to meet them.

"Billy wishes to speak with you," Embry said before she stopped in front of them. They were really tall. She shifted on her feet. "Jacob has gone through the change and is running in the woods, distressed. Obviously it makes Billy distressed," he then explained and lifted his shoulders.

"Is he at Sam's?" Bella then asked. The two nodded. "Call Charlie for me, and ask permission if he can bring his mate please."

She took off towards Sam's house. Billy had once pointed it out for her and told her to go there if she needed help in the future as Sam was the alpha in the pack. The door was opened before she even reached it and she passed a woman she could only assume to be Emily due to the scarring. However, she did not look at it long. It was not her place to pry.

"Welcome," Emily said slowly.

"Thank you," Bella asked, a bit out of breath. She was more impressed that she had not tripped on the way.

"Help yourself to some cake until the boys get here, I assume we have a lot to talk about."

Emily and Bella did not talk much before the rest arrived. Billy as quiet as ever.

Charlie came a bit before – without Tanya – and sat beside his daughter. They needed to inform each other of what they so far knew and if the tribe had ever heard about a creature like the mysterious man that had passed through the town. The conversation regarding the mystery man did not give results, as members of the tribe never had encountered many other creatures. Aside from vampires, witches were a bit more common to meet, though those as well were rare. In La Push, Jacob and Quil had changed, only proving the threat towards them all. How large the threat was. Not to forget another vampire had crossed their territory. He had dreadlocks and red eyes. Bella and Charlie exchanged a glance at that, knowing Bella's story this was another vampire that had been with the coven Victoria had traveled with. Nothing else was to report and Charlie shared what they knew so far and that the Volturi would come, they just did not know when.

Charlie and Bella left. They both parked their cars when they pulled up to the house and stepped out in silence. After all, not much had happened since they last had met with only Billy, Harry and old Quil. Tanya met them in the door with a bright smile and hugged them both. Bella automatically stiffened a little, but tried to relax, for Tanya's sake. It was a work in process too.

While Bella cooked, Tanya, her sisters and Charlie were gathered in the living room, talking lowly while the tv was on in the background. Bella listened and almost felt sorry for her dad that barely got to watch the screen anymore. So much was happening, and not to forget in a short amount of time at that. Graduation would be in just a few days and she was not sure what to make of it. Of course she had applied for colleges, but it did not feel like her number one priority. At least not with the life she so far led.

When Bella went to bed that night she dreamed of dark blue eyes and hair so black that light barely shone off of it. Not knowing that he was closer than she could imagine.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chap is abut 2400+ words.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Derek hunted through the night. Chasing down newborn vampires as if it was a children's game. His powers were strong in the night and not draining as it had been earlier in the day. He tore through the vampires as if it was nothing. A tinge of magic tingling in his veins when his anger rose a bit. Though the magic dimmed after a surge of power erupted from him and knocked down the vampires around him. He gathered them together and burned them after ripping their heads off. He watched them burn until there was nothing left.

Another scent on the wind.

He took off through the trees, feeling _her_ escape him once again and he growled deeply. She was evasive. With a matter of thought he had transformed into a bat and flew through the night- taking Caius' advice – though slowly. As if the danger had passed the female had stopped. A confused look upon her face. He wanted to smile through gritted teeth. He placed himself on a branch as another male approached. His red eyes scanning the surroundings. The female embraced him. Derek had seen enough, he transformed back and jumped down into their path. The female, shocked, backed a step while the male took a protective step in front of her.

So _he_ would buy her time, Derek concluded as he lunged after the female.

She was quick and managed to sidestep him just in time and then disappeared. He felt the male come after him, but Derek was faster. He had no time for the lackey when the mistress was running away. Thankfully she had not seen him as a bat. She had no idea he possessed that skill and could use that to his advantage.

The strawberry-blonde vampire appeared beside him, flanked by two other golden eyed females with pale blonde hair. He lifted a brow in question as she turned towards him.

"Her name is Victoria," Tanya said and saw that the male's brows furrowed.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked the female.

"My name is Tanya, these are my sisters Kate and Irina. We could help each other," Tanya said and slowed.

Derek slowed so the females could better keep up. "I hunt alone," he answered and was about to speed up again when the female called Kate touched his arm and a large shock tore through him. He crouched down and growled. His magic had barely been enough to dampen the power from her. The sisters hissed back and took protective stances.

"This is ridiculous," Tanya muttered. _Bigheaded male,_ she thought and rolled her eyes.

"Do you see now?" Kate asked, arms crossed.

"Do not try to use any powers on me _ever_ again," he threatened.

"It is not as if you were affected much," Irina scoffed.

"I have old magic in my veins, they dampened the electricity from Kate," Derek explained.

"How come you did not catch Victoria?" Irina asked. "You are faster than any of us."

"Because of her own set of skills," he grumbled.

The sisters looked between them and smiled. Maybe he would accept some help after all.

"If we can corner her, considering we are four, then one of us would be able to stop her," Kate said and looked around to see if there was anywhere that could be advantageous.

"Like herding?" Irina's voice was filled with disbelief.

"Why not?" Tanya held her hands on her hips. "It would be better than an outright chase, look how far it has gotten us. Nowhere! At least we are enough to do so at present time."

"We also have the male to consider," Derek voiced. The sisters looked at him expectantly. "She is with a male that will protect her if she is threatened. He chased me a bit earlier, but I lost him."

"She trained one to be the keeper," Irina muttered.

"She must be playing that poor male," Tanya said with concern.

"I would not feel sorry for him. It is his choice to stay with her," Kate grumbled.

"As long as we get the female by herself, we can surround her and end her, but it would still take time to find all her creations. We need to know where she keeps them, and the male probably knows. If we catch her, we draw him to us, and when he is captured, I can use my magic on him."

"How come you decide this, whatever your name is? How can we even trust _you_?" Irina seethed.

"Name is Derek," he answered with a bored tone. "And do not forget, you approached me." He watched the trees. Night was fading and soon his powers would start to weaken. "I will meet with you here tomorrow when the moon is up." He started to leave.

"Will you not come with us?" Tanya asked. "It would be better if we started out together."

"No, I have things to do," he answered and left.

"Rude much?" Kate asked and her lips tilted to a small smile.

"I will go back to Charlie," Tanya said. "I wish to spend some time with him before he has to work. If you want to hunt some newborns you may stay around here."

Kate shrugged. "Would not mind to use my powers a bit." She grinned.

"I will watch her," Irina said, dismay laced her voice.

Tanya nodded grateful and started to run back to her mate.

* * *

_Derek_

* * *

I ran far away from the sisters before I could relax. Cold ones always kept me on edge, well, my people did too, but humans, humans were easy to handle compared to our species. I breathed out as I ran faster, and within minutes I was in Forks. The bond pulling me towards my mate tugged and tugged. Luring me towards her. Exiting the trees I came upon a house. To not wake suspicion I turned into a bat, barely noting how it was getting lighter in the sky.

I flew to a window where the pull was the strongest. I heard two heartbeats in the house. My mate, in the room on the other side of the curtains. They had been pulled closed and the window was tightly shut. If I had wanted to I could have used my powers to open them from the inside, but it was considered rude to enter a female's bedroom without her consent.

Mumbling. Soft words. I heard them all. As clear as if she was standing beside me.

"Dark blue as evening sky… Beautiful… Don't… Don't leave… Leave… Me…" She was turning in her bed, restless. I frowned and then I flew away. Slowly. Barely noticing the police car that was parked.

I could look back, fly back. I was wondering what her dreams entailed. What pained her so much? And it pained me that I could not help her.

I was already breaking my own decisions by coming here, and it occurred to me that I never expected it to be so hard to part from a mate, before the bond had even intensified. The bonding of souls under the first lovemaking. I shook my head. I only knew of it from hearing it of others. It was special. Unique. It was a connection on a whole other level. And I found myself yearning for it. For her.

The sky was getting lighter. I transformed back into my usual form and ran as fast as I could back to the hotel before daylight approached. I needed some rest. A few hours would be welcome. Bliss compared to my torn mind and heart. I had to know better though, my heart usually won, which was why my good friend Hellon had to step in at times and tell me _no_. I had to say no to my subjects. I could not help everyone, and some knew to take advantage if offered help. No, it had been a long process and without Hellon I'm not sure if I would have even found my mate. I probably would have worked my ass off and been too exhausted keeping watch on my people that I would not have had the will to travel.

"Thank the creator for Hell," I muttered and entered the hotel room, only to stop at the intrusion. I snarled. "Heard of knocking? _After_ I am back in?"

"We ordered room service on your account," Demetri said and grinned.

"You can thank us later when you have eaten," Felix continued.

"We need a place to stay around daytime," Jane said, gaze fierce.

"There are barely any sunny days, so you are welcome to leave." I showed them the door.

"Who's going to guard you then?" Felix asked.

"I don't need guards," I growled out through my teeth.

"You need rest, you will be vulnerable," Alec said. It was unusual for him to speak up. The twins were usually the quiet sort unless provoked, which it why it surprised me so much.

"_Fine_. But stay quiet and leave me be, I'm grumpy when I'm tired."

"Noted," Jane said dryly.

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

Graduation came and went, and suddenly I had a lot of spare time.

Tanya told us that Victoria had stayed low for a while, so the teaming up with the male they called _Derek_. Derek. I sighed. It did fit him, no not only that, it suited him perfectly. As if that one name described it all. I gasped and fell back on my bed, groaning at my own silliness. Anyway, Derek and Tanya had agreed that it was ok to wait a few days and let the Volturi do some scouting instead.

The Volturi… They were here…

At times I wondered if they would come all the way to Forks, come and demand I be changed for breaking their laws. Or maybe they would eat me. Not that I could blame them, I was not supposed to know about their kind. Neither was my father, but at least Charlie and Tanya were mates. Their souls belonging to each other. He would eventually join her.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Once I had thought I had a soulmate too, instead I now had a tugging in my heart. No hole. Just wounds.

Alice was the deeply missed best friend, that even if she insisted on Bella-barbie sessions, I mainly said yes to please her, and not that I could deny that I looked awesome afterwards. It was just not _me_. Her shopping trips were kind of fun. It was enjoyable to watch her spur in and out of stores, not so fun when I had to be the one trying on clothing. And not to forget receive when I had done nothing to earn a new wardrobe.

I grimaced. The clothes gifted from Alice had disappeared too with Edward.

Jasper had been quiet but kind. Staying away from me because of his family. He knew after all how they felt. I suddenly regretted not taking a better chance at approaching him and forming a friendship. Emmett too, the big brother I had had in him. I imagined that if I had truly a biological brother, older of course, it would have been Emmett. Now Rosalie was a different matter, at least she had not pretended anything else than her dislike for me.

Later now. Now that I had grown a little and they had faded from my life, I understood that I should have talked to her at least, instead of acting like a scared school girl. Though it had been what I was at the time…

Carlisle I missed for his kindness and I could not deny that it was handy to have a doctor on speed dial.

And not to forget… Esme.

I turned to lay on my side. The tugging in my chest getting stronger. "Ugh!" I groaned and pulled a hand through my hair.

I saw their flaws now too. Of course no one was without a flaw, however, distance had started to clear my mind, to think through things I possibly would not have before. I was still growing, growing without them. I did not need them as I first thought I did. What my desperation in the depression thought I needed. And apart from their flaws, they had all left me. Left without goodbye. I decided then that if they ever came back, I would not accept them with open arms, despite this I would not reject them completely. Trust would be hard, but I did want them in my life.

As if they would return.

Edward…

I was angry with him! For the deception, for trying to rule my life… But I was also angry at myself for letting him. Knowing I still had years to go before being able to consider myself adult in the mind. My emotions had gotten the better of me. I could only blame myself. He was my first love; although my father was proof that the curse could give you a second chance. If the faded hole in my chest was anything to go by.

I stood and went over to the window. I opened it wide letting the fresh air in. I stared out in the daylight, looking between branches, almost wishing _he_ would be there. The stranger I finally had a name to.

"_Derek,_" I whispered, feeling his name fall from my lips as a soft caress.

* * *

_Tanya_

* * *

Something was not right. I could feel it deep in my soul. Charlie was in Seattle because of some merging of police work. I made an effort to not get too mixed up in his work, that was _his_ time. Just as getting away from everyone a few hours was _my_ time.

I could not help the feeling anymore and told my sisters to stay back with Bella as I took off at a run. Quickly I managed to track him down through the fading mating bond. Fear gripped me and I ran faster. Just a whisk of wind to the humans that I passed.

I smelled it before I came upon the scene. Blood.

Victoria was staring at me with a feral smile. Charlie was unconscious and almost drained. She put her lips back to his neck. I lunged. I pulled her off of him and tackled her. We fought with teeth and nails until I gained the upper hand. With her head in my hands I started to sob when four robed figures came towards me.

"Take the head and body, keep it separated," Jane said. I recognized her at once. "She will be great bait." She looked at Charlie as I let go of Victoria's head and it landed in front of her. "You still have time to change him."

With that they left me with a bloodied mess and I stared at my mate. Lost. I could not lose him.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2000words.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Tanya had bitten Charlie wherever she could think of it and ran home. _Home_. For her, the house in Forks had turned to her home. A last-minute decision sent her to the Cullen's residence in Forks. She was sure they would not mind. And the mess she would clean up herself. She called her sisters, explaining everything and that they had to tell Bella. Charlie would not be able to see her in a while after the change.

As for the scene left in Seattle, it was enough blood on the ground to get Charlie's DNA. Later they would find clothes, disposed, of course. More blood. A piece of hair. His own. When no body would be found they would have to assume that the killer or killers did a very good job. No DNA. No fingerprints. Nothing. Either his body was sunk to the bottom of the ocean, or it had been hidden so well under the earth that it was no chance of finding him.

Tanya sobbed. It was not supposed to happen like this. Not ever.

* * *

Bella took the news first badly. After she calmed down, she knew her father was going through the change and that he would be alive afterwards. Even if she could not see him, knowing that he was alive and safe with Tanya would help her.

Irina and Kate stayed with her, playing the long-lost aunts on Charlie's side of the family of course. They both used contacts when interacting with the humans so no one would suspect them. Even if the thought amused Bella. They were still incredibly beautiful and gained stares wherever they went. The investigation went on. A week later a local cop came to tell them the findings and that even if it looked dire, they would not give up searching. Her eyes teared up just thinking of the situation. How much pain it caused others. And how it _could_ have happened if Tanya had not reacted to the mating bond and feeling her dad, that something was not right. Then he would not have been changed. Alive.

She shuddered and stared out in front of her while Kate showed the polite cop out the front door. Irina looked worried where she sat.

"Now," Kate started when she returned.

Irina lifted a brow.

"Care to watch a movie? We need to do something to pass time."

"There are still newborns out in Seattle that needs hunting down," Irina pointed out to Kate.

"The Volturi is fixing that," Kate answered and shrugged. "And besides, I'm sure Derek will contact us if he needs us."

_Derek_. It sent shivers down Bella's spine. His name a whisper in her head. The past week she had barely had had any time to think of him, nevertheless, he had been in her dreams.

"How is dad?" she finally managed to ask.

"Surprisingly well, for a newborn. Although the thirst is a bitch," Kate answered and lifted her lips into a luring smile.

"He does have good control compared to many others, but I suspect some of that mating action is also a reason to that," Irina said, voice a bit bored. Even if deep within she was jealous of her sister. Her own mate had disappeared. Gone silent.

"I do not need to know that," Bella said and grimaced.

The sisters grinned in unison.

"It's all natural hun." Kate winked.

Irina let out a small laugh. "Indeed." She snorted.

"Hey, don't blame me. The sexdrive _is _natural." Kate wiggled her eyebrows.

All three erupted into laughter. Only dying down when there was a knock on the door.

Kate and Irina stared at each other.

"Stay here," Kate said and stood.

Irina too stood, slightly in front of Bella to shield her, just in case.

Derek had not meant to intrude when it sounded like the girls enjoyed themselves. He heard his soulmate's laugh and it echoed in his soul. Tanya had briefly explained on a text what had happened, and had decided to come back to Forks. Charlie, Tanya's mate had been _her_ father. Isabella. The father and the chief of police in the small town. He had a daughter.

Oh, it was wonderful to have a name to go with her face.

The sister Kate opened the door and stared at him in surprise. "I came to say how sorry I am for the situation at hand. Had we caught Victoria at an earlier time this would not have happened," he said, his tone sincere.

Kate's gaze softened. "At least they are together." She paused and looked into the house. "Come in."

"Thank you," Derek answered and stepped inside the house. It seemed smaller than it looked from the outside. Not in a bad way. Almost cozy.

Bella felt herself stop breathing when she saw whom entered the living room. Her memory could not do him justice she realized. And then she scolded her inner voice for her thought in the first place. It was unusual for her, to even think of another guy. Let alone _want_ someone.

Irina had relaxed once she had heard it was Derek by the door and excused herself so she could go hunt. It had already been too long and accidents could happen if they were not careful.

Kate saw her sister go and bit her lip. She too was hungry. Her gaze shifted to Derek. He was still staring at Bella with a curious expression. "Do you mind staying around until we have hunted?" Kate then dared to ask. Holding her breath and hoping for the best.

"Yes," Derek breathed, barely believing his own ears. Then remembering himself he added, "If that is ok with the lady?"

Bella's brows raised high on her forehead. "Eh, yeah, sure." She was not sure of what to say at all.

"Great!" Kate said with a cheer and disappeared quickly.

It was just the two of them left in the room. In the house.

"You are Derek then," Bella then managed to get out. Her voice sounding a bit strained. She mentally grimaced.

The corner of his lips tilted up. "And you are Bella that Tanya speaks of. Only good things I assure you."

Bella nodded a bit stiffly. She needed something to do. She looked around the space and then towards the kitchen. She had an idea after all. Cooking. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

He grinned and nodded then said, "I assume you know of our existence quite well, but I do wonder what you know of my kind."

Bella passed him and felt his warm breath and shuddered. He was so… so _much_. Male through and through and she was experiencing things she was not used to, to put it mildly. She did not show how ruffled she was and said instead, "All I know is that you are some kind of vampire, but that is all."

"Interesting," he purred as he walked after her. He sat down and watched her get to work, knowing better than offering to help. "To answer a few obvious questions before you have to tell me. Yes, I eat. Yes, I drink blood, of sorts. Yes, I sleep. No burning in the sun, but daylight makes me weaker, while in the night I am the strongest." He grinned at her when she turned towards him with a confused look.

"Are you sure you can call yourself a vampire?" Her tone was filled with amusement.

"I was the first vampire created, Isabella."

"Bella," she automatically corrected, not willing to admit that she liked her name on his lips.

"Bella," he repeated softly.

"Then you must be really really old." She turned to watch him again.

"My soul is really old. However, after my first creation I died. About three thousand years ago the Creator saw need of me again and pulled my soul into a new created body. Gifting me with some magic at the same time. After that the third species of vampires came into existence. Unless you count them as second and count me in with the second kind, at least we are more similar."

Bella just shrugged, letting him talk. It was highly interesting. Who knew other vampires existed? And that he was now aged as the Volturi kings.

"I created the cold ones. Or, my venom did." He waited for her reaction. Not as much as a flinch. He wondered how much she _truly_ knew. "The third species have my weakness, but also that the sunlight stings their eyes, it gets a bit too bright. At night when they are the strongest they are on level with cold ones, though not in speed. They make up for that in short distance teleporting. The skill only manifesting after a vampire reaching maturity. This kind is only created through conceiving, and a female getting pregnant is very rare."

"You have children?" Bella blurted out.

Derek chuckled darkly. "No. I did father the start of this raze, but they were killed after they spread horror upon human females. I never even knew their mothers were pregnant before it was too late. They raised them as best as they could, but they ended up ruthless. The lines are so watered out now that the oldest vampire under my rule is about eight hundred years old. And still I am far away from being his grandfather." He laughed. He just could not seem to stop himself. Even though the last part had made him wonder if it was smart to reveal all of it? Or would he scare her away?

"At least we know you like females," Bella said dryly.

Derek sobered and his humor was gone. "I do not have time for females and have not had one since I fathered those evil beings. I have been busy building my people and creating rules to keep them in line. We have our own enemies and are vulnerable in our own self. Our kind mainly stays together, but some has moved out over the world and then I have to check up on them. The Volturi and I work together to keep our two species as separate as possible, but also to keep the secret."

"Not tell anyone about vampires," Bella voiced.

"Precisely."

"What if the human snooped in legends and saw the signs? Put two and two together? What would you do?"

Derek seemed to think, not revealing that he understood that she referred to herself. That was how she had figured out about the cold ones. But then those cold ones had not acted out the human part well enough. "I would offer that human a life in servitude, be changed into a cold one or die. Three choices, but all choices require you to leave all behind."

Bella bit her lip.

"You change people into cold ones?"

"I cannot anymore. The creator removed my venom the second time around."

"Who is this creator?" Bella wondered.

"Call the creator god, goddess, deity, a cat for that sake. The creator is everything and everyone. The creator started out with our universe and created life. I like to think of the creator as a she, but as I call the creator that, at times when that other being has to speak to me I can expect a talking animal in my sleep. I suspect it is to annoy me."

Bella snorted and tried not to laugh. "You believe the creator of all things purposely annoys you?"

Derek shrugged. "Why not? I believe the creator has a sense of humor after all."

"Whatever do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I might tell you." A long pause. "One day in the future."

He chuckled while Bella set the table.

She felt nervous when sitting down with him. Not knowing first of all with the overload of information. But what to do with the feeling of intimacy in the small kitchen while they would eat food together.

Derek happily helped himself after Bella gave the go-ahead. He ate happily and with a spark to his eyes. He truly enjoyed the food, and he enjoyed it more because she had made it for him.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2400+ words. And a few more OC's are mentioned now, they are mine as well as Derek. Any future OC will be too. I will try not to bring too many different people into the story as it can create confusion, hehe, but people need names and looks and personalities after all.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Derek was satisfied. His mate was in front of him, dishes unwashed. Her facial expression let him know that she was deep in thought. Over what he could not be sure of, even if he suspected that part of it was some of what he had told her. He stood with a grateful smile and cleared the table.

Bella started to protest.

"No," he started. "You cooked for me, let me at least help clean."

Bella stood. "I wash and you dry the pots. The rest goes into the dishwasher."

Derek nodded with a smile. Happy to oblige. He could practically feel the bond between them vibrate with pleasure and happiness at being so close. Together. At last.

Bella could only assume that there was truth when her grandmother had told her that the way to a man's heart was through food. A large part of it at least. She shook her head. Even for a vampire who ate this applied. And she who had thought that blood ruled their lives. How wrong she had been. And to think there was actually different vampire species. That itself was something to wrap her head around. Not to forget, a creator of all things. All beings! It did not make her exactly religious thinking of it, but she wondered what an all powerful being could possibly imagine with everything, she/he or it? – created. _That being must easily get bored_, she thought and snorted. Derek looked at her. He seemed like he wanted to ask her something, but refrained from it.

His phone rang and he let out a curse while answering. "Hell?" he said and wanted to curse the other male a bit more. Bella lifted a brow towards him.

"_Derek. I was wondering how the situation-"_

Derek cut him off. "I'm working on it. The Volturi assists me when it comes to draw out the last newborns," he said and stared out the window in the kitchen. It had started to rain.

"_I hope it will not take too long. The people are getting a bit restless. We do as well as we can but they are much too used to have you as a leader_._"_

Derek wanted to laugh. "One day they will have to manage on their own. This was only supposed to be temporarily, not thousands of years solution."

"_And yet this is what works,"_ Hell said.

"Tell Treylon to threaten with high taxes if they do not behave." He chuckled and so did Hellon.

"_He already did. The people know you are too kind to force high taxes on them. I told you that you are too kind. Oh, and a few cold ones have been snooping around our territory, I debated calling the Volturi, but I thought it best to tell you first."_

Another curse. "I will call Aro. Tell our subjects to not reveal themselves to these cold ones unless it is for self-defense, and then make sure they are dead afterwards. Send it out to our other territories as well, I'm sure Gray will _love_ having cold ones parading around."

"_Gray will do _anything_ to help you, Derek. Which is why I positioned him in Norway. The dark months in the north is perfect for our kind."_

Derek's 'mmhm' in response did sound a bit strange. "Just remind him to move further south when the night sun starts to appear."

"_As always, but considering it is already summer I'm quite sure he has already. Or have you lost track of the months? And remember, he would not forget. Not after-"_

The call was interrupted and Derek looked down at the phone, confusion clear on his face. Obviously something_ was _going on, a bit bigger than unrest. What exactly it could be he was not certain of.

"Everything alright?" Bella asked, crossing her arms while seeing his arms cross.

He forced a smile. "Nothing that they cannot handle." He paused. "I am sorry, but I must go. The faster the Volturi and I get rid of the last newborns, the sooner I can get home." He smiled, even if the smile felt strange even to him and more like a grimace.

"Alright," Bella answered and followed him to the door. Her chest started aching almost at once. He would leave, and maybe she would never see him again.

He turned to say bye and reached out a hand to touch her cheek ever so softly. Sadness made his chest ache and he felt the bond between them trying to make him stay. He also had to keep her safe. He left and took off running in the woods, his heart left behind.

His soft caress stayed with her as she saw him go and she wanted to cry. Then anger took over her emotions. What right did he have to stir these emotions in her? Absolutely none! She would not allow herself to end up like she had after Edward had left, not even if the pain in her chest felt _worse_ than it had before. It was not fair to her or to her father.

The traitor tears that trailed down her cheeks said all. It would be harder than she thought to stay strong. Derek had awoken something in her. Something different, wonderful and painful at the same time.

* * *

Tanya checked up on Bella only after being certain Charlie would not take off without her. He did have great control compared to many a newborn, but he had almost slipped had it not been for her distracting him. And then he had felt awful afterwards, he knew that she led the life off on animal blood for her own personal reasons, and she would still love him if he chose to drink human blood, but he was trying, for her sake. She smiled. She felt so grateful to him. He was her life mate and their connection had only grown stronger after he had been changed. She could not imagine hating him even if he chose a different diet, after all, it just depended on preferences. Although she did think it crucial that he feed off of animals first even if he would change his mind, for as a newborn getting the taste of human blood… She shuddered. No, she would not have him fall to the bloodlust.

She entered the Swan residence and found her sisters in the living room, Bella apparently in her room about to go to sleep. At that Tanya raised her eyebrows. What would get the girl to go so early to bed?

She waved again to her sisters and then went up to Bella's room, knocking once. After a muffled 'come in' she pushed the door open carefully.

"Oh, Tanya!" Bella said surprised. "How's dad?" she blurted.

"He is as well as he can be at this moment. He misses you terribly, but he knows the risk of seeing you so soon," Tanya said and came to sit on the bed.

Bella looked down at her hands and bit her lips.

"Will you tell me what troubles you? Is it something else?" Tanya then asked, concern filling her heart for her now daughter.

"I met Derek today. Properly, I guess you could say," Bella started.

Tanya noticed her sisters go quiet to listen in. She wanted to hiss at them to get lost, this was her moment with Bella and she did not want it to get ruined.

She tilted her head motioning Bella to go on.

"I don't know! I don't understand my feelings. After… After Edward… I mean… Edward tore my heart into pieces and I never thought I would heal. I slowly did, but there was always an aching pain. Not only did I lose him, but I lost a whole family!" Bella's voice was filled with frustration and Tanya reached forward to hold a hand over hers in kindness and concern.

"It was wrong of them all to leave," Tanya then said.

"Wrong? They did not even say goodbye, and it _hurt_. And now! Now I get these feelings about a vampire I barely know. That I barely know anything about!"

Tanya looked at her with concern. "Can you describe the feeling?"

"The first time I saw him, I _only_ saw him, did not know his name, how his voice sounded, but I felt a connection. And then I dreamed about him. This stranger! There was a pull. A very strong pull in my chest. The tugging only got stronger after I got a name to go with the face I keep dreaming about. The hole in my chest had healed after Edward had ripped it open and I was left with smaller wounds left behind by a family I missed." Bella was not sure why she was pouring her heart out, but she trusted Tanya and felt safe with her. "And then he came here…" She trailed off, thinking of the earlier hours.

Tanya felt like crying. Not because she was unhappy, but Bella had found a true mate after all, and in a different sort of vampire at that!

"Your sisters went to hunt as he was here and he could keep me safe, they needed to feed. We just talked. I was angry at myself for feeling I wanted him, that I could let another male rule my feelings so easily. Then he had to leave. The aching got so bad and now I just want to cry from the pain in my chest again. Afraid he will never come back to see me. Talk to me. I just know that this is stronger than I have ever felt, and I did not know that it was even possible. It scares me, pisses me off, nevertheless I feel like it is something wonderful to cherish, if that makes sense?" Bella looked up at Tanya and her glassy eyes.

Tanya felt like she needed to clear her throat. "It makes perfectly sense," she then said kindly. A comforting smile gracing her lips.

"How?" Bella breathed.

"I do believe a part of you already knows." She stroked over Bella's hair and nodded to herself. "It is entirely up to you what you chose, but remember it is up to you." She stood. Bella had to realize this better on her own, and as she had said, she probably already knew, at least partly. She had found a mate. But it was Bella's choice whether she wanted to accept a life with him or not. As a human she had a choice in that way, though she knew of cold ones selfish enough that they would change their mate anyway, no matter what they decided. Derek was not that kind of vampire; she was sure of it. If Bella did not want to risk her heart then he would let her live out her life, though it would pain Charlie endlessly as well. After all, Bella had not talked about being changed lately. She seemed more content to grow older and experience life and live a content human life. She also knew that Bella would get changed to a vampire to save her father pain, she was selfless. "You may always talk to me Bella, and if you do not figure it out, tell me and I will explain it as best as I can."

Bella only nodded.

Tanya met her sisters by the foot of the stairs and shook her head. She then said for vampire ears only, "Do not tell her _anything_. Do not bother her with the subject unless she chooses to talk to you about it, got it?" It was only a half threat, but her sisters nodded.

"Who would have thought, right?" Kate muttered and grinned.

Irina shifted on her feet. "_Will_ he come back?"

"She is his mate. I do not believe he can stay away even if he wanted to," Tanya answered and left.

She ran straight back to the old Cullen house. The furniture had still been there when she came and she had removed the white sheets covering the furniture. Charlie was waiting for her on the couch. Just breathing. It did not smell much human here considering Bella had only been visiting at times.

"How did it go?" Charlie asked as she snuggled close to him.

"She is very understanding and handling this situation very well. There is something else, though."

Charlie shifted to look at her. His red eyes piercing. "What is it?"

"Bella has found her own soulmate," she answered.

Charlie felt like his eyes wanted to pop out from their sockets. Then he growled. No man or vampire would hurt his daughter again, he would make sure of that. And as he was quite strong now he was sure he could scare away a male vampire that was after his little girl.

"Oh relax you," Tanya scolded. "You know how the bond between true soulmates works. And Bella do have a choice. And by any chance she wants to be with him, she can wait until she gets a bit older to join the world of the vampires," she then said.

Charlie kept growling lowly in his chest. "She does not need any male. She just got over that jerk, Edwin-"

"Edward," Tanya corrected.

"I don't care. The Cullen family hurt Bella so badly and I do not want to see her hurt again."

"You must remember that it will not be possible for her mate to ever hurt her. He would rather die. It will be hard enough to be separated from her." Tanya winced thinking of that pain. It was hard enough leaving Charlie now. Years would make it slightly easier, but only for short amount of times. Their souls were one and they needed each other. Always. How Carlisle managed to work and stay away from Esme was beyond her knowledge.

Charlie too had felt that uncomfortable pain. It was enough to break through his thirst. The pain that she was gone, even for only a short amount of time had been hard on him. He had stressed, knowing he was not out there to protect her. As a human he had felt it too, but it had been more of an aching feeling, and he could only feel her slightly through their souls after they had joined as one. When he had been at work he was always aware of the aching and some of her feelings shining through, but mostly he had managed to stay focused. Now he had been a mess compared.

"I wish I could talk to her," he then said.

"You could always call with my phone."

They stared at each other. Neither of them had thought of it after he had been changed, too caught up in each other and the lust for blood.

They laughed. Indeed. Phones were at this time a miracle.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2400+ words. I know, 2 chapters posted within one day!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Derek stood in his messy hotel room. Of course they had not left. He stared at them, waiting for an explanation. Jane and Alec still out.

"Your lordship," Demetri said and grinned.

"Why are the two of you not out?" Derek asked and crossed his arms.

"Jane and Alec are devil twins," Felix said as if it explained everything.

"With that guy Riley yielding and now dead we found the last of the newborns. They are being disposed of in this moment," Demetri explained.

"Our work is finished then?" Derek asked, relief flooding his veins, but also worry. Worry for his mate back in Forks.

"Yeah," Felix said.

"When will you return to Volterra?"

"Your lordship!" Jane's voice sounded surprised when she entered the hotel room, even if she had heard him.

"We will only return when Aro calls us back. He was hoping you would visit," Alec said, also having heard the question on the way in.

Derek sighed. Indeed he was due to visit. It had been a while. And he needed to talk over a plan concerning the queens. "My mate is here, I cannot just leave, even if I wanted to," he then said.

Four surprised faces. Felix and Demetri started to laugh. Loudly.

"Derek Voltur finding his mate. I never would have thought-" Felix stopped, choking on a deep breath and his laughter disappearing. "She's human?"

Demetri too stopped laughing. "Shit," he muttered.

"What will you do with her?" Jane asked, curious.

"She knows about us, about me. She's a bit hard to approach, she guards herself well," Derek explained.

"Will she tell?" Alec then asked. Everyone knew of what he was referring.

Derek shook his head 'no'. "She has kept the secret for a while. Her father is now one of us. Or, a cold one to be more precise."

Demetri whistled.

"That has to cause family drama," Felix then said.

"Shut your mouth unless you have something clever to say," Jane growled.

"Part of the Denali coven – family – is staying with her. Her father used to be chief of police in Forks, when Victoria got to him it was either death or change. Tanya changed her mate. Her sisters came to stay with Bella, to protect her," Derek explained and sat. It was a lot to wrap his head around.

"We knew her mate was here, we have talked about this previously, but as you said he was human and chief of police, that has to create trouble," Alec said.

"Cover up has been well done." Derek's voice was flat. He was tired of talking.

"The Denali coven helped out with the situation here, we cannot hold grudges, even if they did avoid us as well as they could," Jane stated. Her red eyes sparkling.

"Can you blame them? We have history," Demetri muttered.

"History or not, there is always a new threat to face. The Volturi has to stay strict in the ruling and enforcing the law, but do not conclude things quickly. Always see the situation at hand from different angles. I've said it before and I say so again. Power is useless if you do not have the trust of your subjects."

"Yes, your lordship," four voices said in unison.

Derek left into the night. Not baring to stay in with the four as power surged through his veins. He ran towards Forks, not able to help himself when a different scent of vampire reached his nose and he changed his way. A cold one with red eyes and dreadlocks stared at the Swan residence from afar. Longing on his face. He approached slowly and quietly, assessing the situation. The other male turned and a look of surprise overcame the other male when a surge of power erupted from him.

"Who are you?" Laurent's first instinct was to run, but he was old enough to see that the other male did not mean harm. Yet.

"I will ask you the same," Derek said, his casual stand not doing anything from stopping the power in his veins.

"My name is Laurent. My mate Irina is in that house."

Derek's brows rose high on his forehead. "Really?" His eyes were more orange than gold or red. So a vampire not able to completely change his diet.

"I sense strong power from you. Once more, who are you?" Laurent had taken a step closer.

"Derek Voltur, you might have heard of me, but vamps barely have," he introduced with a grin.

Laurent frowned. "Voltur?"

"You see Laurent, I understand you are testing out the animal diet for your mate inside there, but _my _mate is also inside that house, and she is currently human. You pose a risk to her as you are currently off human blood, so I suggest you tell your mate you are here and that you will return to your permanent residence, or you stay and I will eliminate you, and she will never know what happened to you." His fangs glinted in the moonlight.

Laurent assessed the situation. Irina was his mate, but the bond was different between them. He could feel her strongly while she could barely feel him at all. He wondered if it was because he had been so good at guarding his emotions over time that it also affected the mating bond. He was also ashamed for just leaving her, the pain strong but the thirst great at the time. Then the guilt. When Victoria had contacted him, it had been a great distraction. He started to leave and pulled a flip phone out of his pocket. He stared at Irina's name. He hit dial.

Irina was out within seconds and stood between the two males. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she reached for him.

Derek decided to give them privacy and ran further into the woods, trusting Irina to make sure her mate did not harm Bella.

His nose caught on Tanya's scent and no doubt Charlie's, and he followed the scents to a mansion. It was… He was not sure what to make of it. He knocked on the front door. Tanya opened within seconds.

She breathed out. "I heard a heartbeat and almost got a bit worried at first. Come on in. The Cullen family still own this place but I'm borrowing it. The faint scents are of them," she explained.

Derek nodded and looked around. No, his own home was warmer than this, and he lived in a larger home.

Charlie looked the other male up and down. He could feel his instincts wanting to protect his mate, but his more logical part of his brain said that this male was not a threat. This was Derek. The one who had been at the diner. The one who had helped out with the bad situation in Seattle when the wolves would not step over their border. He had thought of the male as handsome enough as a human, how wrong he had been. Derek's beauty was eternal. With his vampire sight he could see that Derek had a faint glow to his skin. A glow that made him different. He was powerful. His power also shining through him in waves. His hair was many dark colors at the same time it was not. Almost as if shadows coated his head. His dark blue eyes had a ring of purple around the pupil, and around the iris was a faint ring of a color he could not name. All this went through his head in a matter of seconds but one thing kept on repeat all the time. This was his daughter's soulmate.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Derek started.

"Not at all, right Charlie?"

Charlie blinked. "That depends." His answer came out as half a growl.

"I see," Derek said and lifted the corners of his lips. Only just so. A clever smile. "The situation in Seattle is over. I will eventually leave, but I ask you to come with me."

Tanya felt her eyes widen as confusion took over.

"Why?" Charlie asked through gritted teeth.

Derek crossed his arms. "I have to visit the Volturi on the way back to my own lands, but I would appreciate your help concerning some old feuds. I rather not use the Volturi for this. I have my loyal warriors, but against witches we're a bit outnumbered. Their magic is quite strong."

"Witches?" Charlie's brows were raised. Not that it surprised him all too much.

Derek scratched the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. "I would also like to ask Bella to come along."

Charlie pounced, but Derek sidestepped him easily and then power surged off of him more strongly, locking Charlie in place. Then Tanya.

"I do not want to hurt you, and I will excuse this behavior on your newborn mind. I do not wish to hurt your daughter and she does have a choice. I would like to show her my world, if she agrees."

Charlie struggled against the invisible bonds. "Why don't you use this magic of your own?" he spat.

Derek's eyes saddened. "Against a coven of witches this is barely anything."

"Why all of us?" Tanya then asked.

"I do not want to separate a family… Think on it and give me a call." With that he left and released the bonds holding Charlie and Tanya.

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

I slept restlessly the next days. My dad was presumed dead and a funeral was coming up. A funeral without the body. I put the house up for sale, taking the Denali sisters offer to go live with them. This would make sense for the human's left in this small town. My own mother had not even bothered to come or call since the news of my dad's death, and it did not only surprise me, but other town's people as well. Since my long-lost aunts were suddenly wanting to care for me. I was of age and could do as I wished, and leaving was logical.

I knew of course that dad and Tanya would follow us at a distance and stay further away in a smaller house away from the main one in Denali.

It was not hard to act the distressed daughter and as if I was in mourning, even if I had talked to my dad earlier that day. His new voice throwing me a bit off, but he assured me he was fine. It was a relief to hear him. No, the pain within me from Derek's absence kept the tears ready to fall whenever I let them. At times I could see Kate and Irina exchange glances, as if they knew something that I did not. That itself started to annoy me. I did not like secrets. I decided to confront them.

"Ok, spill," I said with hands on my hips, glaring as best I could at the two sisters in the house. They exchanged nervous glances. Almost too quickly for me to notice.

"What is there to say?" Irina relaxed against the couch.

"I know there is something you are not telling me, and I want to know what it is. I do _not_ appreciate being left in the dark. I've had enough of that in the past."

"It would be better if all of us were together for this conversation," Kate said and then shrugged. "Not that I see the problem in telling her, it does concern her."

"But Charlie…" Irina trailed off.

"What has my dad got to do with this?" I gritted through my teeth. I knew I was probably not scary towards the sisters, but I would not give up. I was getting to the bottom of this.

"He just wants to protect you, you cannot blame him," Irina said. Glaring back at me.

"Of course he does, he's my dad! But I still have a right to know!"

"Derek wants us to come visit with him in Volterra. Then go to his own lands because of some witch troubles."

I could always count on Kate; she loved a fight where she could use her powers as they were immune on me and my dad.

"Derek wants us…" I trailed off. Did that include me as well? Or would everyone leave without me? I bit my lip.

"He wants you to come along if you want to," Kate then said, reassuring me that we would not be separated.

"But what of my dad? We cannot stay together in the same room, and let alone can he be on a plane!" I exclaimed.

"Darling, you forget we are _very_ fast vampires," Kate pointed out.

"They will run, then swim and then run again. We are _really_ fast," Irina said.

"They only have to look out for mermaids and sirens. It is after all _their_ territory."

"_Mermaids_?!"

They nodded.

"It should not surprise you," Irina said and her lips were pulled to a tight line.

Kate was grinning. "Don't feel bad, we did not know they existed either before Derek told us. I mean, we never encountered any mermaid or siren for that sake when we swam in the past. But as he said the earth has a lot of water." She giggled.

Irina rolled her eyes. "I wonder what creatures does not exist."

"You guys are vampires living for hundreds and thousands of years, and you never knew other creatures except for werewolves and shapeshifters to exist?" I asked incredulously.

"We don't know everything. All species of the supernatural take great caution in protecting their own secrets. We know of wolves as we are natural enemies," Irina said a bit sourly.

"If anyone would know it is the Volturi and Derek," Kate pointed out. Her eyes sparkling with interest.

"You do realize that his name is Derek Voltur," Irina mused. "It cannot be coincidence."

"Which is more the reason we have to go!" Kate said excitedly. "So many secrets of the past that needs to be uncovered."

I had to admit, it did sound intriguing. There was a whole world out there I did not know about. And Derek _Voltur_? What role had he to play together with the Volturi? Except that he too was a leader. A leader like the Volturi. They all had taken to power around the same time in vampire history.

There were so many questions and so much more to learn. I wanted to know even if it would take me a lifetime. Even if I had to take classes in mythology and legends to understand better.

My phone rang. _Renee_ stood displayed on my screen. I frowned and answered. "Hello?" I said slowly.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 3000 words. And I'm sorry, I just now realized that I've written Renée as Renee and not Renée but I can't change that now. So bear with me when you see Renee and not Renée as it is a minor mistake I would say. Thanks again! I have a lot of fun writing this and I enjoy getting up in the weekend to start writing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Bella loved her mother, of course she did. When all came to pass, she could never hate her. But a distance had grown between the two of them. Renee had been trying to convince Bella to come to Florida, the news of Charlie's death first reaching her now. She was not sure to believe that. She knew that her mother did not care for Charlie, but she did care for her, in her own way. Renee suggested that she could go to college in Florida. That they could be happy together. But Bella's life had changed. She had changed.

"I'm sorry mom," Bella said into the phone. "But I'm planning to do some traveling with the money after dad." Renee snorted when Bella called Charlie 'dad'. Bella flinched knowing that for too long she as well had called Charlie by his name, until they fixed their father-daughter relationship. "I will of course study, there is online courses. But now I want to see the world. Get a fresh start."

Renee could at least understand that part. Her free spirit agreeing that she should take the chance while she had it.

With promises to not lose touch and sending post cards from wherever she decided to visit, Bella hung up, relief flooding her. She did not feel guilty as she previously would have. No, her mother had made her own decisions and now she had too.

She opened her closet and started to tear out her clothes. Most of it would have to be packed down and some of it had to be given away. She could not bring every item she owned to wherever she would be going. She sighed. It was mostly jeans and plain tops. A few comfy pants. Two hoodies. Her summer clothing was still back with her mother. She would stick to her usual outfits. Even if Charlie's money had been left to her, and eventually from the house, it would still be her father's now that he was a vampire. It felt wrong to use from it just to get a wardrobe better fit for warmer climate.

_If we do go_, she thought and went over to the window.

She wondered if he was out there, somewhere keeping an eye on her. Or maybe he was in Seattle still. Maybe he was preparing to leave at this moment and never come back. That thought pained her more than she wanted to acknowledge.

She looked around her room. The house would be sold with the furniture, only the more personal items would have to go into boxes. She sighed. It would be quick work with the Denali sisters in the house, but she would leave this home. Forever. She had to admit that it did sting a little. It was the one thing that had stayed solid in her early years when Renee had moved them around. Charlie and the house in Forks. It had been constant. And she wished she had realized that it was a safe haven sooner.

Bella shook her head. Her life was starting on a new path, and she needed to put some of the past behind her. Some she could carry with her in her heart and mind, to remind her, but she needed to let go. One step was to say goodbye to Billy and the wolves. _In the morning_, she thought.

* * *

Derek circled the Swan residence, checking if Laurent was still around. His scent was no longer fresh and he breathed out. Bella was safe. He could hear Irina and Kate bustling around inside, packing a few things. Murmurs.

He smiled. They were doing things at human speed, probably enjoying the distraction while Bella slept. He tilted his head and listened to her calm heartbeat. She had fallen asleep. He approached the door and knocked once before entering. Irina and Kate already recognizing his heartbeat.

"We didn't expect you," Kate said and raised a brow. She then turned to a frame with a picture of a young Bella and put it carefully into a box. She put some newspaper on top and then a new frame.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I slept for a while today and only just awoke. I have not heard from Tanya, or you. Have you made a decision?" he asked and shifted. His gaze moving to the stairs and then back again.

Irina shook her head with a sigh. "You can go check on her you know," she then said. "If it makes you feel more assured."

Derek shook his head. "No, it is not polite to enter a female's bedroom without her permission."

Kate started to snort and Irina grinned.

"I have never heard that one before, at least not in a long long time," Kate continued and laughed loudly.

Irina tried to 'shhh' her sister, but her own laugh turned into giggles.

"I'm sure she won't mind," Kate managed to choke out and wiggle her eyebrows.

Irina held a hand in front of her mouth and shook her head.

Derek half smiled and shook his head. _Females_, he thought and his smile got wider.

The sisters managed to calm themselves down and sober and then straightened. "Sorry about that," Kate said and wiped after an invisible tear. Her face shining with happiness this moment of fun had brought.

"It seems that Bella is open for travelling. Charlie is a bit more difficult to convince," Irina answered to his earlier question.

"And you?" he asked.

"I am for it," Kate answered.

"Tanya will listen to Charlie's decision. As for me," Irina started and then sighed. "I will go if they all do, if not I rather go back to Denali and my Laurent."

"And the two other members of your family?"

"Eleazar does not want to have anything to do with the Volturi again. He and Carmen stays."

"Very well," Derek answered. "I do apologize for rushing you, but I need a final answer in three days, the day after the funeral. Time is getting a bit tight." His smile was strained.

The sisters only nodded.

Derek left the house and turned into a bat. He flew around the house and to the window belonging to Bella's room. It was slightly ajar, but the curtains were pulled.

"Don't go without me," he heard Bella mumble and turn.

He frowned in his form. Was she concerned that they would leave her behind?

"Derek," she sighed. He heard her sheets move as her body was restless. Then a 'thump' sound.

"What?" Bella mumbled; voice groggy. "When did I fall out?" she then asked into the dark room.

Derek felt tempted to fly in, just to check on her, but she sounded fine. He felt yearning towards her. He wanted to hold her and be there for her. He flapped his wings and turned from the window, heart aching. He heard her get back into bed.

He flew deep into the woods before he transformed back and then he sat by a stream. His head fell into his hands and his power erupted from him in waves. He could only pray that no one would come close to him. His heart, his soul ached. He _needed_ to be with his mate. However she seemed to manage well enough without him. But he had heard her say his name, so she did dream about him. _Only good things I hope_, he thought. Just as he dreamt of her.

Growling made him stand and his gaze surveyed his surroundings. Large wolves came out from the trees, stalking towards him. They surrounded him.

_This is not the right time; I could kill them!_ Derek thought a bit panicked.

A man with shorts came out of the trees after one of the wolves. "You're trespassing," Sam said and looked the stranger up and down.

"I do apologize, where exactly am I?" Derek said and tried to rein in his power.

"On the border to La Push." Sam looked the stranger up and down. This had to be the creature Charlie and Bella had mentioned that time in his and Emily's house.

Derek sniffed. Their scents were all different and had something animalistic over them, but not in a bad way. It was just to distinguish their scents. One smelled more of the earth, while another of a cozy bonfire. He saw the wolves sniffing the air too. Or shapeshifters would be more accurate word.

"What are you?" Sam then asked, tempted to change into wolf form. They had all sensed the immediate surge of power from the woods and came to investigate.

"Not who am I, but what…" Derek smiled. "My name is Derek Voltur and I am the first of my kind. The first vampire the creator gave life."

Sam's eyebrows rose on his forehead. He did not seem like a vampire. At least not as the few they had encountered. And he did not feel threatening as a cold one did. "I am Sam and this is my pack. Vampires are not allowed on our side of the border," he then said. "Do not harm any humans while here, or we will hunt you down. The same goes for biting."

"Why would I bite a human?" Derek asked, amusement in his tone.

Sam just stared at him.

"I do not drink human blood."

"You are like the Cullens?" Sam crossed his arms.

Derek laughed then. "No, just that I do not drink human blood because it cannot sustain me much, and let's face it, it tastes like garbage." _Or so I've heard_, he added in his mind.

"What kind of vampire are you then?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I told you. The first." Derek made to pass two of the wolves. "I will not cross the border again, I so apologize. I leave you my number if you ever are in need of assistance against other creatures." Derek handed a small card towards one gray furred wolf with black spots. The wolf took it carefully between his teeth. He walked slowly away from them, at his own pace. Letting a bit more of his power come off of him.

Sam watched the strange vampire go and transformed back into a wolf. He briefly wondered if all the legends were true.

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

I drove into town the next day. Most of our – _my_ things had been packed down and placed so it would be easy to pick it up. Kate had insisted on renting a moving truck, just for the joy of driving it herself. She would drive the things to a storage in Denali, after the funeral. While the house was still for sale. Not many people moved to small towns.

I bought a few things in the grocery store, avoiding people as I went. They were all bursting to offer their condolences. I kept my eyes strictly focused on the few things I was buying. When I sat back in the truck, I heard it struggle to life. I grimaced. Sadly I could not bring the truck to Denali. The loving gift from my father. It was not much worth to sell either, so I was going to offer it to Jacob. He could do whatever he wanted with it. Keep it, sell it, I'm sure he would figure something out.

As I drove to La Push and Billy's house neared, I saw most of the guys from the pack were gathered outside. Billy as usual in his wheelchair looked focused. I stopped and got out with the groceries. I had not planned to feed the whole pack. I waved and came closer and felt that I soon would be bombarded with questions. I was right.

"What do you know of this stranger, Bella?" Paul said and was almost up in my face at once.

I felt confused. "What stranger?"

"You know, that guy from before, the one you told us about," Jared said from behind Paul and pulled him a bit away from me.

"Oh, him!" I said and almost felt relieved. At least there was no one new around here. And then my feelings turned again. I did not want them snooping around in my business.

"He was on the border this night," Billy said, as it would explain everything. "He did not know about it."

I wanted to facepalm. "The Denali sisters must have forgotten to tell him about it. You know he is the reason there is no threat in Seattle anymore, and why no more of your youngsters have changed, right?"

The guys seemed to be thinking on that and I passed them all to enter Billy's house. "I brought some food to cook for you and Jacob." I smiled apologetically towards the rest. "Sorry, I did not consider you all to be here."

Embry brushed it away. Paul seemed like he wanted to argue more just because of this fact. Jared shrugged. Quil groaned, obviously hungry. "We're sorry to bother you with all of this," Sam said and looked straight at Billy.

"It's alright."

Jacob whom had stood a bit further away with his hands in his pockets then said, "Is it all true then?"

"I am not sure what is true and not, but legends and myths all come from something," Billy said.

I nodded without thinking over it.

"By the way, how is Charlie?" Sam asked, knowing full well that he was changed. We said that Victoria had been the reason he changed, not Tanya (it was after all partially true). I smiled sadly. "That bad?" He seemed worried.

"Oh no!" I protested. "He's doing great compared to many new vampires, but I can't see him, maybe not before in many years, and that hurts a bit. Though we have spoken some briefly on the phone." I was blabbering and I almost wanted to wince.

"And your mother?" Billy asked. "Will she come to the funeral?"

I dragged a hand through my hair and blew out a breath. "No. She can't afford it she said. It did not stop her from trying to get me to move to Florida with her and Phil."

"Jacob and I will come to the funeral."

I nodded, grateful and then I went in to start cooking. This would be one of the last times I saw them, and they knew it too. After the funeral I would be out of their lives. And hopefully no vampires would come back to this territory for a while and leave them in peace.

I told them a few things of Denali that I knew. How Charlie would stay with Tanya since they were soulmates. Jacob snorted at that and Billy scolded him.

Jacob drove me home in the truck, neither of us saying anything. I had given Billy a final hug of goodbye. It went much the same with Jacob and as he drove away with the truck, I could not feel anything but gratefulness. I knew they were all a phone call away if I ever needed them, and maybe one day in the future we would meet again. My chapter in Forks was ending and it started to make me lighter at heart.

* * *

My black dress was neither flattering nor comfortable. I gritted my teeth while Irina put my hair up and away from my face. The sisters had dressed much the same, except that they also wore hats with a black see-through net. Their arms were covered by long elegant black gloves.

"I wish I could paint my lips red," Kate muttered as she put on heels.

"Too bad it will just slide right off of you," Irina said and grinned behind her net.

"Neither of you need makeup," I said.

"No, but it would be fun to try out at times. You know it is why Alice loved to fix you up, right? She could never use all those products herself and had too much fun when-"

I saw Irina give Kate a stern look through the net that covered her. "It's fine," I then said. "Because vampires or at least cold ones can't use any sort of makeup or hair dye, it's fun when you have a human to test those things out on. Gee, now I feel better, I was a test subject." My voice was laced with sarcasm and it made the sisters laugh. I smiled.

I do not know why I was surprised to find the church packed with over half the town. The rest of the half had sent flowers that packed the church. I had squeezed in on the front bench with Billy, Jacob, Irina and Kate, and not to forget some few others I had no idea who were. I concentrated on the pain in my chest, the strong aching and longing and felt the appropriate tears trail down my cheeks. When the casket was ready to be carried out everyone stood. Jacob stood between two strangers. I recognized Mike. But the others were townspeople I did not know much. Mr. Weber led them out to the open hole in the earth. I followed while wheeling Billy. Irina and Kate behind me, not noticing they suddenly stiffened where they walked. The rest of the gathered followed. I wiped my eyes as my dad's empty coffin was lowered to the ground and then I took the shovel and poured the first earth over. Others followed. I stood back and soon came the 'I'm sorry's'. They passed in a blur until cold hands met mine and I stared into golden eyes. Golden of the sort I did not want to see again. At least not at this time.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Edward said. His eyes looked truly sad as he said it and I had to control myself from showing my anger. He moved on to Irina. To Kate. A look of surprise passing him. Briefly.

I knew there would be a gathering with cakes and coffee a bit after, but I had told Mr. Weber I could not stand it. My aunts would go. Mr. Weber understood. Angela hugged me and I went over to the car Kate had figured to buy on a whim, claiming it would also fit in Denali.

I did not see Edward amongst the people and I breathed out.

_Where are you Derek? _I thought and started to drive home one final time.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2600 words.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

To say Charlie was surprised when a bunch of vampires gathered in the Cullen house – not that he could say much it was their home – it would not be a lie. Never had he expected to see them so soon, and to say they too were surprised to see him, as a vampire, was an understatement. Tanya stood beside him, her posture tense.

Alice stared wide-eyed and then her expression turned into a happy one. "You're alive!" she squealed. She wanted to go forward and hug him but a growl from Tanya stopped her.

"This is certainly a pleasant surprise," Carlisle then said.

"I'm confused. How are you not dead?" Emmett asked.

Charlie and Tanya looked at each other.

"They are mates you idiot," Jasper hissed.

"That is indeed a joy, congratulations Tanya," Esme said and smiled warmly.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya then asked, confused.

"We heard about the funeral; a bit late. We saw that for the opening it was and decided to return," Carlisle explained.

"And Edward?" Charlie growled.

"We told Edward we would come here and he was supposed to meet up with us. We have not seen him since he left Alaska."

"You obviously were not at the funeral," Tanya said.

"As you can see, we just arrived, a bit late at that."

Charlie looked at Tanya. "Were they staying with you?" he then asked.

Tanya shook her head 'no'. "They have their own residence there." She looked at Alice. "How come you have not seen?"

Alice tilted her head. "I haven't seen Bella and Charlie since Edward asked me not to look. As for after you came here, the future has been a bit of a blank concerning you. That is why I did not know Charlie had been changed, or that he is your mate for that sake. Small bits and pieces come now and then, but only when you are alone or with Irina and Kate. I wonder why that is," she mused.

"I do not get a clear read on his emotions. A strong feeling of his surprise got to me earlier, but now I feel nothing," Jasper said. Still feeling the strong love and bond between the two. Just like the bond he and Alice shared. Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett. It was a true bond of mates.

Charlie didn't like this one bit. They had left enough of hurt in his daughter the last time they were around, and he certainly did not need them to come now, just as they were figuring out of things. Not to forget that she had her own mate in a different sort of vampire.

Alice had stilled. She blinked. "Edward will come soon."

Rosalie whom had stayed surprisingly quiet then said, "Maybe we should leave." She did not say it harshly, but still her family looked at her as if it surprised them. This small outburst. "I mean, we are obviously not needed here."

"When were you going to tell us Tanya?" Esme asked within the comfort of Carlisle's arms.

"Eventually. This is still all very new."

"I suggest we all sit down. It seems we all have much to talk about," Carlisle then said.

Charlie didn't move. This was his town until he left and Carlisle even if he was the family leader, he had not the right to make the decisions anymore. No, he took his family and left, listening to a vampire that was frozen in a seventeen-year-old body. What in the world had made Carlisle listen to Edward? What had convinced him? What had convinced the soft Esme? The little happy pixie?

Tanya touched his arm, sensing him in a way that only she could. This was not the topic for now. He let himself be led and found it very hard to stay seated when Edward came in.

"Where have you been?" Jasper asked, feeling a mix of emotions run through Edward, and then that damned familiar thirst.

"At a funeral."

All the vampires in the room stiffened.

"You didn't!" Rosalie exclaimed; her voice filled with disbelief.

"How could you do that to her?" Alice asked softly.

"How could I do that to _her_? What about what I feel?" Edward stormed.

"What you feel is a silly schoolboy's crush," Jasper growled and stared him down. "And that damned thirst of yours. That is what you feel."

Esme gasped. Carlisle just shook his head. This was not a time for a family feud.

"Should we leave?" Tanya said slowly, though it sounded more like a question.

Charlie grit his teeth.

Finally Edward seemed to register the other vampire in the room and he stilled.

"Now Edward, do sit down," Charlie growled.

"As you can see, son. The situation here is a bit different than we first thought," Carlisle said.

"Irina and Kate were with Bella," Edward said in reply.

"For several reasons," Tanya said and pulled a bit more on her mate's arm.

Charlie shifted in the seat. He wanted nothing more than to teach that _boy_ a lesson. Maybe rip off an arm in the same time, after all it would attach itself back. Eventually.

"It seems like there is much to say," Carlisle then said.

Tanya nodded.

Charlie pulled out his new phone, with vampire speed he typed. _We will come with you. Show Irina and Kate this message. Cullens are back._ He hit send.

An answer came at once. _See it as already done. I'll order tickets for Bella, Irina and Kate to Volterra now. We leave tomorrow._

Charlie smiled.

* * *

_Derek_

* * *

Charlie's text had come as sent from heaven. It filled me with relief but also worry. He and Tanya were in the Cullen house. It was two vampires against seven if it came to fighting. I drove past the Swan residence and saw Kate drive away in a large moving truck. Irina closed the door. I briefly decided to stop by, just to show her what Charlie had told me to.

She nodded her greeting as I kept standing outside. It was not even twilight and my powers were not at the strongest, but I felt like I had to get moving. I held up the screen of my phone before she could ask me anything. She nodded once. I turned to leave when she said, "Kate will swim and run too. She'll with no doubt meet up with Tanya and Charlie. It is safer that way."

I raised a brow but said, "Alright."

I probably broke the speed limit as I drove along that long road leading to the Cullen house. When I parked, I could hear murmured voices from the inside and I did not bother with knocking as I strode inside.

Seven vampires looked startled. Charlie looked smug. Tanya seemed angry. "Tanya. Charlie," I said. Greeting the lady first.

"Derek," she tried to say with a pleasant tone. I kept back my chuckle. "This is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper," she then said, introducing them all and gesturing towards them. At least I had names and faces to the scents. I squinted my eyes towards Jasper though. Surprise shone on his face.

"Why I never… Jasper! You're a cold one!" I then said and laughed. Everyone else seemed startled by my outburst.

"And you are alive as well," Jasper then said and smirked.

"Well, it was not like I could tell my secret to a human." I grinned.

"What are you?" Rosalie asked, no doubt hearing my heartbeat.

I smiled widely and let my fangs show.

"You're a vampire?" Emmett then asked, his voice sounded excited. "As in the more traditional vampire?"

He was only guessing, but who could blame him. As Alice rolled her eyes brushing off her brother, I took a closer look at him. He was fishing for information in a very subtle way, playing it off. I had to give him credit, it seemed like something Hellon could figure out to do. Had probably done as well.

I gestured out the window where it still was daylight. "Does it look like I burn?" I asked dryly.

He shrugged. "I guess not."

"But to answer the question. Yes, I am a vampire. My name is Derek Voltur and I am the first created vampire."

"Voltur?" Esme asked, worry in her eyes.

I smiled kindly towards her.

"First created vampire, how can that be?" Edward then asked, he too listening to my calm heartbeat.

"Every creature is created. That I was the first vampire was probably coincidence, or it was meant to be. However, I did create you, in a sense," I explained. This guy felt like a threat and I wanted to bare my teeth, but I reined in my emotions.

"Fascinating," Carlisle then said. "Care to explain how you created us?" I shrugged. I could imagine this guy with a pen and paper, ready to record all I said, not that I would have minded. He seemed genuinely interested.

"I was alone for a very long time and yearned for company in my long life. At the time I had venom. Venom that now runs through your veins. I created a man I had become fond of. I had practically raised him. He was consumed by bloodlust and left a mess behind. He never drained his victims fully, and so the venom from him spread and more cold ones were created." I scratched the back of my neck in reflex. This was the shorter version and this had after all been my mistake. "It was a huge mess to clean up. The ones I met years later had gotten their bloodlust under control and they lived the eternal life. You all know how you get created so the rest is history."

"Yet you are different," Edward bit towards me.

_Holding a grudge?_ I thought.

"As I said, I was the first. Cold ones are the second species of vampire. A vampire species arising a little under three thousand years ago is a third kind. They are closer to my own being. They are not created, but born vampire."

I did not see the danger in sharing this information, but the part _born vampire_ seemed to hit a nerve in the blonde Rosalie. "What do you mean, born?" she then asked, meeting my eyes and not flinching when she saw the swirls of power. I had to give her credit for that.

"When we find our soulmate, we can have children after the bonding of souls. Though younglings are very rare and precious to us and they are very much protected."

"And this bonding of souls?" Jasper asked, curious.

I grinned. "It happens after the first lovemaking."

If some of them could blush they would have. Emmett looked delighted and Jasper seemed like he wanted to laugh. Charlie looked like he wanted to disappear through the floor, while Tanya just stroked his arm in comfort.

"Is it not a bit strange that you are sharing all this with us?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. The family in general did not feel threatening, just him. I did not mind talking about my kind. I could feel him trying to enter my mind, but my power as a different kind and the first protected me. It was a bit more energy-consuming to constantly try to keep him out as the twilight barely had begun. The sky slowly darkening.

I saw Charlie grit his teeth again, his patience as a newborn impressing me and that he did not care for the thirst while talking like this. He seemed utterly focused on Edward. I wondered if there was a story here.

"You stay out of her life," Charlie then growled. I felt myself tense. _Obviously_ there was something else at play here. Probably the reason he was so quick to say they were coming with me.

"I can't," Edward answered.

"She is not yours anymore," Tanya said, staring at him. Her golden eyes hard.

Edward's gaze flickered to me.

"Shit," I heard Jasper swear.

It was all it took. I felt the power grow strong inside me and then I let it loose. I held all the vampires still in the room and I stalked towards Edward. "You have no claim on her. She is _my_ _mate_ and you will stay away from her," I threatened. I felt my hair start to move as shadows seemed to crawl closer. Terror clouded his eyes and he gasped for breath, not that he needed to breathe it was just highly uncomfortable. I debated for a moment to let him in to the darkest parts of my mind but did not care to make more enemies. The Cullen family in general could prove good allies in the future. I let him go and loosened the grip I had on them all, if only just. "Do not test me again. I would hate to make enemies, but where my mate is concerned, I will do anything to protect her. If she wishes to live as a human, she will stay that way with my protection." Relief seemed to go through Edward and I narrowed my eyes. "If she wishes to join the vampire life, I will change her." I met Charlie's eyes and the care I saw in them softened me. I loosened my hold completely.

"How?" Edward rasped. Voice a bit raw after I cut off his air supply. "How will you change her?"

"I will ask for help," I answered.

"As we told you earlier, you left quite the mess here," Tanya then said, staring at the family one by one.

"We never thought that Victoria would come after Bella," Carlisle said, his voice apologetical.

"That's where you already made a mistake," Charlie grit through his teeth.

"What Charlie is trying to say is that you never considered James to be Victoria's mate. You should have killed her when you killed James," Tanya then said.

I wanted to swear. These guys were the reason for the mess in Seattle? At least partially. It seemed like I would not get rid of the Cullen family yet. I had to bring them to Aro, Marcus and Caius as this coven had not followed the proper precautions of keeping the secret. It would be a little chat. Then reminding them how the laws worked. A warning, then if it happened again other measures had to be taken. "You all must come with me," I said and I wanted to hit something.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because of what you have caused, even if it was not willingly. You must come with us to Volterra."

"You cannot be serious!" Charlie yelled. His control slipping.

"I wish I wasn't, but even if they do realize it or not, they did create a mess that could have been avoided. I understand that this coven is not for killing, but here the mistake was not realizing that this James guy was Victoria's mate. In only killing James you unleashed hell for many people and it threatened to expose the vampire kind."

"Alright, but you get to tell Bella," Charlie then said, looking smug.

I was not sure if I should have been scared or terrified by that look. This family and Bella had a story. It made me uneasy, while it also assured me. If they cared for Bella that meant it was more likely of an alliance in the future.

I barely glanced back as I took to the woods, running. My power in the newly dark charging me. I breathed in deeply and then swore. I had left the rental car with the Cullen family.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2300+ words.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Bella saw Irina leave with the door left open. Derek stood on the other side. She wanted to collapse in his arms but kept herself back as she gestured for him to come inside. He took slow steps towards her and then closed the door softly behind him. She wondered what brought him here now, just after hearing that they would leave for Volterra sooner than she had thought.

As for Derek he suddenly did not know where to start. The emotions within him roared as he stood in front of his mate. He took one more step forward, reaching out a hand touching her right cheek. She automatically leaned into it and he felt himself fill with happiness.

Bella reached out for him on pure instinct and his arms went around her. Content her heart soared and she breathed him in. Hearing his heartbeat soundly in his chest. It was racing, like hers. She had not wanted to admit the change in her that he brought her. The feelings she had for him she had tried to quiet down. She could no longer deny them, and she was willing to be with him. Tanya's words rang in her mind. Yes, she had known, deep within she had known but had not wanted to acknowledge her feelings. It had felt too soon. Too soon after such a strong heartbreak, now that heartbreak seemed like nothing. Far away. The thought of losing Derek… She imagined she would die of that kind of pain. Nothing could compare. She did not say the word – _mate_ – she did not dare. Afraid it would ruin everything. She felt the male holding her slightly shake, and she looked up at his face. His eyes were filled with disbelief, joy and love and a certainty she wanted to drown in.

_I will protect her for as long as she lets me,_ Derek thought and stared into her eyes. He saw the trust, the hidden love and her fear. It would be his purpose to get that fear away. He would do all he could to show his love for her. To make her happy. To give a secure future. Even if that meant as a human. Even if she chose the path of a vampire. He certainly needed to find a way to talk to the creator then. He wanted to share everything with her. He could not describe the feeling of holding her in his arms. He wanted to hide away and just hold her.

His stomach made noises and he groaned and stepped back. Bella loosened her hold. His hands barely rested on her hips. "I'm sorry. I forgot to eat," he said a bit sheepishly. Looking for signs of her reaction.

Bella could only smile and shake her head. "I'll cook us something." She did not want him to let go and when his hands fell down to his sides, she could feel the missing touch. It felt like ice had been replaced after his warm hands.

He followed her if not a bit slowly. And made sure to stand within touching distance while she prepared the food. Never did she reach out towards him. Never did he reach out for her. He had crossed his arms to remain from touching her. It had to be her move, especially since she and that Edward had some history. If it was anything to go by at Charlie's reaction it had not been a pretty break up.

"I assume there was a reason to your visit," Bella muttered as she stirred around in the pot.

"I thought Kate took everything away," Derek said staring at the pot, not really meaning to bring forth a different topic.

Bella nodded. "She did, and then realized that I had nothing left here, so Irina bought a set. Two pots, four plates, four glasses, you get the gist. We will drop it off at a charity tomorrow." She almost cringed. It was money spent in a stupid way in her own opinion. A waste. If they only had thought of not packing everything.

Derek only nodded. "As for my visit," he then started and swallowed. "The Cullen family are back in town. And I met with them, it seems they are the cause for the mess in Seattle."

She shook her head. "No, they did not know Victoria would react like this."

"Maybe not," he said, his tone a little harsh. "They did however play a part in this outcome."

"What does that mean for them? Death?" Bella's tone had gotten bite to it.

He was not sure how he liked her defense of the Cullens. How close had they all been? How deeply ran their relationships? "No," he finally said. "But they must speak to the Volturi. Their side of this story."

"And then?" Bella met his eyes fiercely.

"Then they will be free to go." Derek wanted to sigh, but refrained from doing so.

She only nodded. "You might wonder why…" she trailed off. "The Cullens were my family. Even if they hurt me by leaving, I could not wish ill upon them."

"And Edward?" Derek breathed.

Bella felt surprised. Had Edward said something? "And Edward ended it in the woods. He left. Claiming he did not want me anymore. It would be as if he never existed. His family did not say goodbye. He left me and I was stupid enough to run after. My heart broke into a million pieces. Sam found me. I was barely living afterwards. Dad claimed that it was the Swan curse. To only love once and fiercely. Seems like that curse can be broken."

"Curses can always be broken by true soulmates," Derek said. It was the truth. But why did any witch wish to curse the Swan family? And for generations at that?

"You're actually serious," Bella said wide-eyed.

"Of course. Curses are real. If generations past has claimed it to be a curse on love, then it would not surprise me."

Bella needed to sit. It was a bit much. After what she had revealed he was caught up in the curse. It seemed so stupid. So idiotic. Yet she wanted to laugh and thank him. For he did not push her. He seemed to know what would be right to say in the right moment. He was safe.

"Soulmate," Bella whispered, uttering the word for the first time aloud. She had not been afraid to say it when it concerned others, but now that it was about her it felt like a huge step.

Derek pulled her into his arms at once and kissed the top of her head tenderly. "You are my soulmate Bella, but the choice is yours. Always. You can tell me to go away and leave you alone and I will. But I can never stay away from you. It embarrasses me to say that I will always somehow stay near. That is how strong the pull is."

Her 'hmm' as she tightened her grip did not go unnoticed. And then she heard the sound of boiling. "Oh no!" she exclaimed and ran for the pot. Bella Swan never burned food, until now. She stared at the pot with horror.

"What is it?" Derek asked softly, enjoying her. Her being. Everything about her.

"I…I-I just _burnt_ food!" she stuttered.

"And? It happens to everyone." Derek shrugged.

"Not to me," she mumbled and met his eyes.

He laughed. Loudly.

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

Derek and I found a solution. Ordering pizza was more than fine after my first fail at cooking. He said that it was not a fail and had said that it was perfectly edible. Only the bottom half of the food had burnt. I did not want to serve it, much to his amusement.

When three pizzas were delivered, I briefly wondered how he could be so hungry. I did not have to worry. He devoured two and a half pizzas by himself. Claiming that where he lived pizza was not a common meal. He watched me force down the last piece of my half and smiled with content when all the food was gone. His stomach had stopped growling.

His head was resting in my lap and it was strange to see his large body sprawled out on the couch. The couch itself too small for all of him. His legs dangled outside and his eyes were closed while I ran my left hand through his hair.

"You have no idea how good that feels," he muttered and opened his eyes.

His eyes never stopped to amaze me. The unbelievable dark, yet clear color of blue. So perfect. It was not cold as one might have think, but warm. Inviting.

I smiled down at him. Nails scraped against his scalp and he groaned. "I could pay you for this," he joked.

"I'm good," I answered softly. Marveling at him. He was so _much_. And he was probably everything I wished for. "You said once that you sleep," I then started.

He looked surprised. "You remembered," he breathed.

"Yes, I tucked the information into a safe locker in my head," I said with humor.

He moved to sit and turned towards me. "I usually sleep in daytime. A few times I sleep in the night, though not very often."

"Because daylight makes you weaker," I stated.

"Yeah." He pulled a hand through his now messy hair. Not as if it hadn't been before, but it had a special cuddle touch now.

I contemplated whether to ask him or not. I felt boundaries had been erased already. I bit my lip.

"Tell me," he breathed, as if sensing what I wanted.

"Will you hold me? While I sleep?"

He lifted my chin up and stared at me. His eyes filled with a soft caress and I shuddered. His smile though was filled with regret. "I cannot stay long, the twins, Felix and Demetri are still in Seattle, expecting me back before we gather to leave tomorrow. But I will hold you until you have reached the deepest sleep."

* * *

_Derek_

* * *

I could not say how much she had surprised me in one evening. How much she filled me with joy. Now I only regretted saying yes to help – the current Volturi members that stayed in Seattle – with their thirst. It was not something I could do often, but it would help them so they did not have to feed before leaving.

I let Bella have a moment to herself and I heard her brush her teeth. Irina poked her head inside. "Can I come in now?" she asked.

"As if you have been waiting outside all this time," I said and grinned.

She smiled. "No, but can you blame me?"

I sniffed. Cullens. Her sister and Charlie's scent.

"Oh, and I brought your car back here, you can thank me later." She nearly pushed me out of the living room and then turned on the TV.

I followed Bella's scent to her room, passing the bathroom in the process where I heard her splash her face with water. I opened the door to a room that now seemed impersonal. It was a bed with sheets on. A pillow. The rest of the room was mostly empty except for a desk and chair with a computer on. A rocking chair and a large suitcase by the foot of the bed.

I had pulled off my boots and was about to crawl under when I heard her approach. "Are you staying in _that_," she commented.

She knocked my breath away. Vampires could be primal and I felt my instincts scream when she stood before me in nothing but shorts and a singlet. I cleared my throat, trying to keep my eyes from roaming. "I think it best for tonight. Don't want to scare Irina away."

"I heard that," Irina muttered from downstairs.

"Then you stay on top of the duvet." Bella made her way over. Hips swaying. She covered herself and snuggled under. I sat down feeling the weight in the bed shift. "Are you going to lay down?" she asked, followed by a yawn.

I chuckled. Nothing could stop me.

She rested her head on my chest listening to my heart beating. I pulled the duvet a bit more over her shoulder and she sighed with content. I kissed the top of her head.

Eventually I felt my own eyes drop and I had to shake my head to clear it. Bella's breathing was deep and even and her heartbeat was slow. I arose carefully and adjusted her so she would not wake up. I debated stealing a kiss but managed to rein myself in and left quietly. Leaving a bit of my magic to protect her.

Irina stood. Waiting. "I would like to threaten you, but I know that you would rather die than hurt your mate. I'll make sure she gets safely to the airport."

"Thank you, I am grateful."

Irina hummed.

Driving back to Seattle felt more painful than ever. My mate was back in Forks. My wonderful mate whom had accepted me. But I knew she would be safer now that I had tampered with her scent. A small portion of my power resting with her.

I met the twins first and used my power to ease their thirst, their need for blood. Their eyes turned to their human colors, though more vibrant as vampires. The normal bloodlust would come back slowly in about a week. Blood would always be more sustaining for them.

My power had dimmed a little and I awaited Felix and Demetri. At least they did not let me wait long.

As my power was spent after tampering with nature, Felix and Demetri escorted me back to the hotel room. Making sure no one could get to me in my more vulnerable state. Daylight was approaching. I had stayed longer with Bella than what I first intended.

I passed out on the bed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2000 words.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Bella fidgeted in her seat. Irina kept glancing at her, but she did not ask her what was wrong. She was grateful, for her mind was worried. Worried about seeing the Cullens again, and worry for how Derek would receive her. She was sure she worried for nothing and probably she was just being silly, but they were so new. She did not have a name for their relationship except that they were mates. If people asked her what they were, she couldn't say soulmate. Boyfriend seemed too small a word. Husband probably more accurate to fitting the term, but she was eighteen, soon nineteen. Fiancé could possibly work, but he had not formally asked for her hand in marriage. Not that he needed to. She probably would say yes anyway. Her fear of the piece of paper had seemed to disappear after getting confirmation that he was her soulmate. A true mate.

She smiled out the window. Her life was starting on a different path. She had now left Forks behind and had a different future ahead of her. Despite her future being filled with uncertainty, there was one thing she could imagine being constant.

Derek.

He would be constant.

The airport came to view and she dragged a hand through her hair. She had slept quite well. Such good sleep that only darkness had remained until she had awoken. The bed had felt empty without him beside her and she had reached for him, but then she had remembered what he had said. Irina had also told her that he had left closer to morning. That piece of information had worried her some, as she now knew of his weakness. He was still stronger than humans and stronger than many, but it did make him more vulnerable.

Derek met them before check in. His arms only opened when she had come up to him. Her gaze determined. He hugged her, not daring to kiss her lips just yet, his emotions already in overdrive.

"What did you do to her?" Irina asked, only for his vampire hearing.

"I tampered with her scent. Does she smell like food?"

Irina shook her head.

"Good, that was my goal."

"Where to?" Bella asked and smiled while pulling away. Content to stay in his arms.

"Well, no plane had enough seats left at this short notice. The Volturi rented a private jet. There is space for all of us."

"Great," Irina muttered. Not looking forward to stiff conversation now that the atmosphere around the Cullens were so strained.

Derek led them straight through security check and then to the private jet. He let Irina go in first, followed by Bella and then himself. Conversation within seemed to stop. "Guys, this is my mate Bella. Bella, this is the twins, Jane and Alec. Then you have Felix and Demetri of the Volturi coven."

Irina walked past stiffly to take a seat. Bella waved.

"Where's the Cullen coven?" Demetri asked.

"They should be on the way," Derek answered and let Bella choose a seat. He sat down beside her and she rested her head against his shoulder. "I hope you do not mind but I might fall asleep," Derek muttered and suppressed a yawn. He had not gotten enough sleep after the drain on his powers.

Bella hummed and let him hug her. He felt his eyes drop.

Bella felt the weight of his head rest on top of hers. "Derek?" she asked.

"He's asleep," Jane said from behind their seats. Alec sliding in beside her.

Felix turned from the seats in front of them, the position picked carefully after Derek and Bella had seated. "He needs the rest he can get right now."

Bella stared at the very human eyes in front of her. She had not kept closer attention earlier, but now it was clear. It was the same with Demetri whom sat beside Felix. No red at all.

"He used a lot of power to sustain our thirst, tampering with nature's course has a deeper cost," Demetri explained.

"He seems more passed out than asleep," Bella said a bit worried.

"Nah, he passed out early this morning, now he's just sleeping."

"He passed out?" she hissed.

"I like you," Jane muttered, mostly to herself, but Bella heard.

"Calm, hellcat," Felix then said. "That's why we're here. To make sure he's safe."

Nothing could have prepared Bella for the arrival of the Cullen family. For seeing them again. A fierce need to protect her sleeping mate arose in her chest and she stared them down one by one.

"Greetings," Carlisle said and nodded to the Volturi members.

"Always a pleasure, Carlisle," Demetri said.

"This must be your lovely wife and mate," Felix said and nodded towards Esme.

Jasper and Alice followed. Their gazes trailing over the few rows of seats. Jasper halted from the emotions rolling off of Bella as she stared at them. Her facial expression revealed nothing, but her emotions did. Her main emotion was of the protective nature. Then came the hurt and anger. He was not surprised. He could not blame her if she never wanted to speak to them ever again. Derek was asleep, he then noted.

"Bella," Alice said, a bit hesitant.

Bella nodded but did not smile.

Alice looked down to the floor sadly. She decided she would prove herself to Bella again. She wanted to be her friend. She barely greeted the Volturi guard but Jane offered her a smile, if not a small one.

The family took in their eyes with shock but not saying anything, no one before Emmett. "How come you don't have red eyes?" he asked, very Emmett like.

Bella snorted and hid a smile as she saw the large vampire come in and take in the other vampires.

"I don't think it is in your place to ask," Rosalie said as her gaze moved around. She gave Bella a strained smile and strode past. Wanting to sit as far back as she could.

"It's a disguise thing."

"It's a Derek thing."

Felix and Demetri had spoken at the same time and then looked at each other. "Idiot," they both muttered. Bella giggled.

Edward entered while Bella tried to keep her laugh in to not disturb Derek. He looked at her and then seemed to breathe very slowly. A look of confusion.

"An interesting scent, won't you agree?" Alec asked, watching Edward closely.

Bella had sobered and her laugh had all but disappeared.

"She no longer smells human."

"Clever answer," Jane muttered.

"You mean she no longer smells like food." Demetri was challenging him, and the mind reader knew it.

Edward did not respond, and instead found a seat quietly.

The atmosphere was strained and when they were up in the sky there was nowhere to turn except to each other or attempts at conversation. Bella ignored everything and everyone in the embrace of her mate. Her own eyes dropping.

Derek awoke when he heard himself draw in breath that ended with a snore. He cursed and heard the Volturi members and Emmett, laugh. If softly. Jasper snorted from somewhere in the plane and Alice giggled. Irina hummed keeping her laugh to herself, but smiling out the window.

"Sorry," Derek muttered for all ears to hear.

"No need to apologize, your lordship," Felix said.

"After all, it was quite the snore," Demetri finished.

More laughter.

Derek shifted Bella so she leaned against her own seat. He stood and stretched, feeling properly rested. He moved forward to get something to eat. A hand on his arm stopped him. Demetri met his eyes. He opened his mind to Demetri and heard him say, _No threat. They seem nice enough_. Derek closed the connection and felt the drain immediately. He shook his head. They might be nice, but they had hurt his mate. Left her.

Jasper watched Derek as he found something to stuff into his mouth. He pulled out a can of beer and went back to the seat where he sat. His emotions were not easy to read, he was protected well. However, he could see or rather _feel_ the bond between him and Bella. It was strong. He noticed Edward look at him and he shrugged. _She's not your mate, man_, he thought and saw Edward wince. He felt Edward's emotions so clearly. A small dose of acceptance ran through him, but also sadness. Probably from belief that he would be forever alone. He looked at Alice, his own mate. She was sad that Bella would not talk to her, but Jasper could not blame her. This was also not the right place for a conversation they all needed to have. Everyone in the Cullen family needed to talk to her and to try to make amends. They owed her that much.

Jane turned in her seat and stared at Alice, then she said, "I like your clothes."

Alice practically lit up like a Christmas tree. "I could say I like yours too, but robes are very… well, it was in style a very long time ago," Alice said honestly, but not unkind.

Jane looked down at herself. "I always wear this on assignments."

"Are you? Now I mean?" Alice asked, curious.

Jane shook her head then said, "Of sorts."

"You should still dress yourself as you want to," Alice offered.

Jane nodded. Alec nudged her in the side. She met her brother's eyes. He tilted his head. She shook hers and they remained quiet.

Alice was a bit stumped by the sudden end of the fashion talk and Jasper put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"How is Aro, Marcus and Caius?" Carlisle then asked. Attempting to break the silence.

"Probably excited for us all coming. Bored and bored," Demetri answered.

"I don't think Caius will be bored," Felix then said. "After all, he loves having _you_ visit, your lordship."

Derek shrugged and shifted so he could let Bella rest on him again. "It is only because new things come up when I come along. I seriously think you would all have died from boredom had it not been for me."

"How so?" Emmett asked from somewhere in the back.

"That is something to talk about another time and at another place." He yawned. That small power use so soon had made him sleepy again. Not to forget the food that filled his stomach.

"Sleep," Alec muttered.

Derek felt Alec's power creep up on him just to hit a wall. "Stay away from my head Alec," he muttered. "I'm perfectly capable of falling asleep without your help. And I don't fancy losing my senses before I sleep."

Jasper sent a wave of tiredness and it seemed to pass through whatever power Derek had as his breathing slowed.

"Not fair." Alec stood. "How did you manage?"

"My power does not affect the mind," Jasper answered.

"So you just gave him a push?" Felix asked incredulously.

"I had to try. To be honest I did not expect it to work."

"His power is a bit spent," Demetri explained.

"Does it happen often?" Carlisle then asked. Intrigued by the conversation.

"Not as we know of. Only recently, after arriving in Seattle. After finding his mate," Felix then said.

"What obvious changes has there been? If you do not mind me asking."

"Carlisle," Esme said and shook her head. She loved her husband but he was too curious for his own good at times. And he was supposed to be the one with a leveled head.

"He's been more careless to use his powers in daytime," Demetri filled in.

"He's not been sleeping as much as he should. Recharging in a way only his kind can," Felix explained.

Carlisle nodded, saving the information.

"And Bella is the cause of it?" Alice asked, curious.

"Partly. The other part was the hunt for that female Victoria and the newborns. It was not much rest." Demetri did not hide the bite in his tone.

At least the Cullens had the decency to feel guilty about it.

"Finding a mate in all of that mess can be a bit stressful," Irina muttered from her seat. No one said another word until landing.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2900+ words. Sorry I have not responded on the previous chapter reviews, but I will blame work and life on that and to be honest I'm just glad I got another chap out now, so I hope you do not mind.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Bella and Derek walked hand in hand to the cars awaiting them at the airport in Italy. They would drive the rest of the way to Volterra.

Derek held open a door for her and then Irina. Felix took the front to drive. While Bella was busy staring out at the world they passed, Derek never let his eyes waver from her. He did not try to be creepy, but his instincts were winning this argument. He kept seeing Felix look at him through the mirror. Irina had seen it too and showed her teeth towards the large vampire. He did not seem to care, much to Irina's annoyance.

Derek held back a chuckle. He too was large for male standards in the species. Hellon only close enough body appearance wise. Maybe that was why they preferred sparring together.

The only reason Derek had chosen to train males to become his warriors had been to protect the race. To protect the people of a different world. It was also at times to protect humans from the vampires. Not because they ate them, but because it was easy to clash in the wrong ways.

His oldest warrior was Hellon, followed by Gray that had more of a clever mind than fighting interest, they were about 2500 years. Yet, still not in a close line to him family wise. The generation that Hellon and Gray belonged to was uncertain, because their race had been widely spread at the time. And in chaos. Thank goodness he had had the Volturi at his back around that time. Later came a few handpicked males that were orphans. Their mother's either dead, and the father had moved on. Yes, some of them had been human and not vampire. It seemed that when a vampire of the kind conceived with a human female the youngling would be either vampire or human, not something in between. It was new times since those dark days. He had managed to gather his race all in one place, even if only for a short amount of time and bound them with his power. No vampire could conceive without finding their soulmate. The power had flowed from the creator and through him, to all the vampires. It would follow in their lines. It was the creator's will. The primal instincts of the males making too much of a mess in the world.

There was only one regret Derek ever carried with him, and that was killing Marcus' mate Didyme. She had been gifted and gave people happiness, but the witches had gotten to her. At the time he had no choice but to kill her. It was a miracle Marcus managed to carry on. He suspected that Marcus hoped that she would be reborn and that she would find her way back. Marcus did not hold a grudge, which amazed him and made him at times feel worse about the incident. The familiar pain of causing a friend harm only arose in his chest when he saw Volterra come into view.

Bella's lips parted and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"It is certainly something," Irina muttered.

"Something?" Bella could not believe her ears. "Think of all that history within those walls! Those buildings!" she then said excited. Hopefully she would have a chance to act the tourist while there.

Derek nodded while Felix said, "Indeed there is a lot of history."

"I'll show you around, if you wish," Derek said and met Bella's eyes.

"Really?" she asked and her smile lit up her whole face.

"If you keep smiling at me like that, I will try to keep you all to myself forever."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to?" Felix snorted.

"It had a double meaning," Irina said.

"Oh."

Bella kept smiling while Derek grinned mischievously. No, they had a life to have, hopefully together for as long as possible. Maybe even a family one day, but for now he was content with only having her.

Felix glanced again at Derek and could read the pain in his eyes. It was not unknown amongst the Volturi that the death of Didyme had pained him greatly. Even more so as he was the one that killed her. It was a long story itself, and Felix had only heard of it, as it had happened very early on, before even he joined the guard. He did adore Derek as most of the Volturi did, though not to Chelsea's gift as many had suspected. The truth of her gift a secret to the world outside. She could not form false bonds that did not want to come into being. She could only strengthen bonds and make them weaker if for example a member wanted to leave. The kings upheld what seemed like a strict rule, that sometimes was softer than many saw or understood, all due to Derek's teachings. He had guided them and been _the_ king before he refused to be called so again, and left the responsibilities with Aro, Marcus, Caius and their mates. Derek wanted solid leaders whom already had found their mates. It had succeeded for a long time. And still did, though the Volturi's power seemed to grow dimmer.

He stole a look at Bella. No, Felix thought, she was not a bad mate for Derek. He could see how well they fit together; he did not need Marcus' gift for that. He had wanted to utter 'your ladyship' more than once in respect to both Derek and her, but had managed to refrain from doing so. Times were changing, and he wondered how she would embrace a destiny as a leader of vampires. Would she even do it? She seemed like a tough woman, even if she was still a teenager in so many ways. She would have years to grow. He nodded to himself. He just hoped that things would not go smoothly in the castle, and if his guess was right, well, there would be some sort of fighting. He was sure of that, and a small part of him could not wait. He longed for a fight.

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

Derek held the door open for me and I stepped out into the heat. Evening had ascended and it was warm. Yeah, it was a bit warmer than I anticipated. The humidity making my clothes stick to my body. I saw Irina sniff the air and stretch. We had not talked much on the trip but I gave her a grateful look. She nodded back towards me. I then tilted my head to stare up at my mate. As he was a great deal taller than me, I briefly wondered why I had not been gifted with a tall body. Even so I seemed to fit perfectly against him. He met my eyes and caressed my cheek and I shuddered into his touch. It felt like my hormones were suddenly running overdrive. He turned his head and stared into the dark of an ally.

Tanya, Kate and dad came out to meet us and I felt my mouth drop open. I mean, my dad was gorgeous, not to forget actually _hot_! Ladies would fall at his feet I was sure. He seemed a little younger than his actual age. His muscles had become more toned under the change and he did not have a beer stomach as I saw the shirt he wore hugged him nicely. _Not bad, dad,_ I thought.

I saw him take a hesitant step towards me. "Are you sure it will be fine?" he then asked.

"Just mind your strength, hun," Tanya said and patted his back.

"Dad?" I asked, meeting his red eyes.

Vampire speed made my head spin when I suddenly found myself in his cold arms. "Oh, Bella," he whispered. "My little girl."

"Careful with the strength," Tanya reminded him.

"He's doing great," Derek said to reassure her.

I agreed.

"Dad, you can let go now." I started to feel slightly embarrassed. I'm sure that if dad could, he would not have let go for a while. Well, distance grew fondness. _Extremely_ in this case.

He pulled away and stared at me with teary eyes, though he would never shed a tear again. He looked at Derek behind me. "Thank you," he said. His voice was still a bit strange and something I would have to get used to. That too enhanced with his change into a vampire.

"What do you mean?" I then asked.

"I tampered with your scent," Derek explained. I raised a brow in response.

"You do not spell appetizing," Emmett said as he came closer, followed by his family.

"You are no longer food, congratulations," Felix said and grinned.

"Why did we not drive to the garage?" Jane then asked, coming up behind Alice and Jasper.

"To make an entrance?" Alec suggested.

"Derek's got it when it comes to theatrics," Demetri said and pulled the hood on his cloak up, Felix following his lead, did the same. Then Jane and Alec.

"And you don't?" Derek asked. I could hear the amusement in his tone.

"Not to break up all this chit chat, but I think we should go inside. We are looking like quite the crowd at this moment," Jasper said, his expression serious.

"Jasper is right," Derek said. "Let's go greet the kings."

"Yes, your lordship," four voices echoed.

I saw Derek roll his eyes and then he held a hand out for me. I raised a brow but took it and then he led me in to the darkness. At first we entered what seemed like a museum that was softly lit up. And then we headed straight for stairs beside an elevator. On a sign it said 'No tourists may enter without a guide'.

"This floor and small section are for tourist purposes only. The other levels are for the rest of the coven," Derek explained.

"And the sign?"

"Do you _want _to know?"

I nodded.

"It is how Heidi leads the few humans she has picked for feeding time."

I did not react. Vampires had to eat too.

"Are you not going to ask?" Felix turned towards us with a grin.

"I'm good. It's your own diet, not mine," I answered.

"How can you say that? They too have lives." I heard Edward say. I knew he felt like a monster when he had been draining humans. But that was his choice, his feelings, his mind.

"Vampires were created to keep the human populace from spreading out of hand," Derek explained.

"You created us," Rosalie pointed out.

"The creator created me and I the cold ones. The cold ones were made to sustain themselves on human blood. Animal blood can also keep you fed, but you have to feed much more often."

"I don't think this is the right time for this conversation," I muttered dryly.

"You're right," Carlisle said from somewhere behind.

"Not now, Charlie," I heard Tanya mutter. No doubt had my father something he too wanted to say.

Jane took up speed and rushed towards two large doors. She flung them open and strode in and then disappeared to the right.

"Your lordship!" The one I presumed called Aro said happily as he took us in while we entered. I recognized him from the painting in Carlisle's study. That time seemed so very long ago.

It was Aro in the middle. Marcus to the left and Caius to the right. Very similar to the painting indeed.

Caius heard Aro and shifted his gaze towards us and then straightened in his seat while Marcus shifted only so he could get a better look at us.

"Aro. Marcus. Caius," Derek said from beside me and addressed each king, one by one, looking them in the eyes.

"You brought guests," Caius stated. Staring at the Cullen family that were behind us. At Charlie and Tanya, and then Kate and Irina. He barely gave them a glance and then met my eyes. I did not waver as he seemed to challenge me with steel.

"Your ladyship," Marcus then said and bowed his head towards me. Aro and Caius looked startled at Marcus and then they both nodded their heads towards me.

"Call me Bella," I managed to force out with a strained smile.

Derek cursed lowly. "Please do listen to her request."

Aro smiled. "She is your soulmate; her ladyship should get used to such a title if she is to reign by your side as queen."

Derek glared at the kings. Yeah, we had not really talked much about how he ruled his people or what was expected of me. That was still to be something we needed to talk about.

"Your bond is remarkable," Marcus then said, giving us a small smile. I felt Derek stiffen and he looked away from Marcus.

Caius, I saw, sensed this discomfort and then said, "What is the reason you bring our old friend Carlisle along with his family?"

Aro looked at the family, an intrigued look in his eyes. "And with Major Whitlock in your midst. Do we have to worry about competition?"

I looked behind in surprise in time to see Jasper grimace.

"Never," Carlisle answered.

Aro stepped down and came towards us and went straight for Carlisle. "May I?" he then asked and held out his hand. Carlisle extended his without hesitation. A moment seemed to pass while Aro stood bowed over their joined hands, then he released it and stepped back. "How very interesting."

Derek stepped forward and grabbed Aro's arm before he could say anything. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them for then Aro retreated and I felt the power from Derek as if it were vibrant and moving in the room around us.

"What did you see, Aro?" Marcus asked, his tone almost lifeless. Sounding older than he looked.

"It seems our old friend had quite the story and life. A mind reader, a seer and the major. Not to forget exquisite beauty. Brutal strength. Extreme compassion. Passionate love. All make up quite the great coven, don't you think? Not only this, but they already knew Bella, before our dear leader did."

No one commented on Aro calling Derek for their leader, but I felt him shift beside me.

"And she knew the secret?" Caius asked, interest sparkled in his eyes.

"Yes," Carlisle answered at the same time with Aro.

"You know it is a crime to reveal our secret," Caius said.

"Well, he did not reveal it," I spoke up. "I figured out of it myself."

A look of surprise overcame the king and he gave me a small nod followed by, "Your ladyship, excuse me for not including you, as it of course does concern you."

I felt dad come up beside me and I looked at him just to see him glare at the king. "My daughter is a clever being, but she is not the one on trial here," he grits through his teeth.

"Even more interesting." Aro's eyes sparkled. "Of course she is not. She is by Derek's side. Her word is law. No, the Cullens are responsible for risking exposure of our kind in other ways. We shall resume tomorrow. I do believe her ladyship will appreciate some rest."

Not that I was tired, but I did not mind the break. All of this threatened to give me a headache. I was surprised though that the Cullens had managed to stay quiet through it all. The guards around the room too. No one had interfered.

"Until tomorrow," Aro said.

"Make sure to follow them to their rooms," Caius told a guard whom in turn used vampire speed to end up in front of us.

The figure, cloaked, made a motion with his or her hand and signed us to follow.

"Tanya, Irina, Kate and… Charlie, will you please stay for a moment?" Aro's voice rung through the room.

Derek nodded towards the four of them and then gave me a small 'go ahead'. "Follow the Cullens, I'll be with you soon."

The door closed behind him.

I followed the cloaked person, my fear seemed small in such a place as this castle. The hallways were not of rocks and torches, but light paneling and normal electricity. It felt strange to put my trust in a complete stranger, but I was not ready to talk with the Cullens just yet. I needed some time. A wave of comfort and courage filled me and I looked behind me to see Jasper smile towards me. I smiled grateful. The two of us also having a lot to talk about, especially one topic. My birthday party.

Edward stared at me as if I had become a completely new person. I was not sure whether to feel relieved or scared. We had to make our peace. If we could. If _I_ ever could forgive him. _Babysteps_, I reminded myself.

Esme looked like she wanted to cry and to rush me into a hug like my dad had earlier, but I did not give her an opening. It stung. It still stung and it felt like she as a mother figure had abandoned me, as if I had not been worth her time.

I shook my head. No, it was too much unsolved between us. All of us.

"Here we are," the cloaked person said. A female. "His lordship will join you later, your ladyship," she said – obviously towards me.

"Bella is fine," I answered.

"Your ladyship will suffice." She opened the door for me, then handed me a key, leaving no room for me to argue.

"Thank you."

"Cullen coven, please follow me," she then said and kept on walking.

I offered a small wave and stepped inside the room. I stopped and gawked. It was huge! Enough things and furniture to hold for a place to live. I closed the door behind me. This room screamed of Derek. I was in his room.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2900+ words.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Derek had told the kings quite the story. The three Denali sisters and Charlie keeping quiet until Aro wanted to ask a few questions regarding the previous situation in Seattle. They answered honestly, even Charlie whom had been more on edge throughout it all. Then Aro had asked to touch his hand. He had told the father of his mate that it was completely up to him. Charlie had only stretched out his hand.

Aro gasped as he withdrew his own hand. "Only bits and pieces," he murmured. "I cannot get a clear read on you." He stared into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie did not seem to mind and took a step back to hold around Tanya.

"A shield then?" Caius asked.

"Of sorts I believe," Aro answered.

"It would not be strange, I believe Bella is protected by a mental shield," Derek then said.

"Really?" Aro asked, intrigued.

"It has protected her from many with the gifts that attacks the mind."

"Have you gotten a read on her?" Caius then asked and shifted on the throne.

"Not clearly, but since she is my mate, she is more open towards me."

"It is certainly lucky that as a target she will have protection," Caius said.

"Target?" Charlie asked.

"As she is Derek's soulmate she has become a target for evil," Aro explained.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Tanya asked, concerned.

The kings shook their heads 'no'.

"There are certain witches that will love this information, so tread carefully with whom you share this information with," Derek threatened.

"Why of course, your lordship." Aro kept nodding his head in thought.

"If she could learn to extend that mental shield to you, your lordship, then you would be a harder target to get to as well," Caius said.

"There is also another matter I wish to talk to you about. Let us take that conversation to the meeting room with the queens after the Cullens have left."

Charlie looked at Derek. Indeed the vampire looked younger than himself, but he forgot that this male was in theory very very _very_ old. The male that stood talking to the kings was a leader. A leader whom did not wish to be a leader, but a leader nonetheless.

"Damn, and I who had hoped for some fighting," Felix muttered beside Demetri.

"Shut it," Jane growled and watched the conversation with interest.

"Jane, dear. Do you have something you wish to say?" Aro then asked, directing his attention to the guard.

"No, master," she answered.

Aro nodded. "And you Felix?"

"No, master."

"Then do please remain silent."

Derek chuckled. "It is alright Aro. I really did appreciate their help in Seattle. If anything they should have a vacation."

Marcus seemed to take interest in that. His eyes roaming over the twins. Their bonds to the first created had grown stronger. Though their bonds towards themselves had not weakened. _Interesting_. "A vacation you say?" he then rasped. His voice sounded old even to his own ears. No one would ever think he had been turned when he had just reached nineteen. Part of it because he had let himself waste away in his unhappiness.

"I would say they had plenty of free time after dealing with the newborns," Caius muttered.

"Indeed. But it is of course up to you. Perhaps to give them vacation, but at different times and not the four of them at the same time."

Aro nodded, he would think about it. Derek's suggestions were always very welcome. His own fondness for the first vampire was through an old bond. Derek had been their brother even if they did not share blood or venom. Their bonds only growing stronger as they founded the Volturi to rule the vampire race and create laws to keep order.

Caius felt an itch that did not want to disappear. He wanted to know what Derek wanted the queens involved in. Why he seemed to gather cold ones to bring back to his own lands. It brought back a change to the castle that he missed. As the two of them had had a lot of fun in the earlier days, but time had changed. He was stuck on a throne ruling over an ungrateful species. A species that did not know what they had sacrificed to build the safety and security they had to this day.

"Will you show them their rooms?" Marcus then asked, and motioned towards the Denali sisters and Charlie.

Derek nodded. "Yes of course. I have a feeling where they have been placed."

"Do you now?" Caius' eyes sparkled with mischief.

Derek cloaked the kings from view and led the others out. The guards keeping a close eye on him.

* * *

Bella looked from the sitting group, to the desk by a window that did not face anything of the city itself. The rocky façade proving the true castle was beneath all the finery and furnishings. A large bed took up space together with a dresser, even if the bed was pushed up against the wall. A door led into a bathroom. Almost more like a powder room had it not been for the shower. The colors went from dark blue, close enough to match his eyes, to black and to bright yellow. The yellow bringing the room a bit light. A chandelier hung in the middle of the room, the only light. A hint of forest green could be seen in the carpets and the curtains leading into another room. She flipped a switch. The room seemed more like a study. A large desk was filled with papers and bookcases covered the walls, except for one. One was covered with weapons. Swords, daggers, bows, arrows. All weapons that seemed to come from a different time, like him.

Her suitcase had appeared when she came back into the main room and she opened it to dig out her pajama. Not that she needed it with this heat. The castle part underground helped a little on the temperature, but it was still humid, if not a little raw. Not that vampires got cold. She clicked the bathroom door closed and found two pair of towels had found their way in. Yes, she was so going to shower, there was no telling when Derek would be back. Though a vampire conversation could pass quickly with the speed they could talk.

She let the warm water caress her body and she tilted her head back, enjoying the feel. Her senses already alert and a bit hormonal. Derek stirred feelings in her that she had not allowed to come forth before. Not to forget different and new needs. Even if such thoughts also caused her to feel a little embarrassed. She knew it was a natural thing, but she had not really let herself and her body out of proper control. Yes, she had felt arousal before, but the one time she had tried to act on it, refusal. Rejection. After that she had stopped herself, refusing and pushing it back in her mind, even her body responded to that. It had worked, maybe too well, for now it felt like every sense was in overdrive. She could no longer decide how to feel as the feelings just kept pouring inside of her. She let the water rinse through her hair and then she used intimate soap and had to hold back a groan when passing over parts she only ever touched when cleaning herself. She felt the wetness there but it was soon washed away and she removed her hand. No, this was no time for exploring.

She stepped out and pulled the fluffy towel around herself. Yup, it was fluff enough and she let it soak up a bit of the water before she started drying. First her body and then her hair. There was no hairdryer. She pursed her lips. Her hair fell in humid waves down her back, now longer than it had been in a long time that it was almost bothersome. She contemplated whether to braid it or not and then decided on not. It would dry faster loose. She pulled on underwear and then her singlet. She stared at the pajama shorts and almost wished for a thin nightdress now that she was in this humid climate, even if she never had been interested in thin nightdresses before, not even in Phoenix. She pulled on the shorts with a small grimace. The humidity already making her feel clammy.

Stepping out of the bathroom she was greeted by the sight of Derek lounging on the bed. He made no attempt to hide his gaze roaming her body. His gaze made her feel self-conscious and she pulled her arms around her front, old habits died hard. However, a small part in her brain kept telling her to embrace these new feelings. She had a mate that would enjoy her no matter how she looked or held herself. How she felt. Her mate was simply enjoying the view.

"You spent quite some time in there, I debated whether to join you," Derek said and grinned.

"Why didn't you?" she challenged, feeling a little bold. A look of surprise crossed him and it made her smile.

"I never heard the invitation," he finally answered.

"Too bad," she muttered and sat down on the edge.

Derek sat up and scooted closer to her. He could see goosebumps appearing on her arms and legs. He wanted to purr in satisfaction that he brought out these feelings in her. He could also smell her faint arousal. He had to keep himself from pouncing on her and then stood quickly and strode to the bathroom.

"What are you…" Bella trailed off.

"Shower," he answered, and tried to keep his tone light. He sent her a quick smile.

Bella wondered briefly what made his voice sound so strained and shifted on the bed. She then stood and managed to refrain from pacing. Instead she pulled down her shorts before snuggling under the light cover on the bed. She sighed. The bed was more comfortable than she first had imagined. She scooted over closer to the wall. She swallowed and her eyes popped open. Not too long ago she had had no issues with him holding her for sleep. Now they would actually _share_ a bed. She dragged the cover closer to her body so it created a small barrier. She calmed her breathing. It would be fine.

_Absolutely fine,_ she thought and shifted and then almost grimacing. Her underwear was a bit more soaked than she would have thought. _All these reactions are driving me nuts,_ she then thought and felt herself stiffen. If she could feel it, he could for sure smell it. _Dang it_. She sat up and wondered what to do and how to get rid of the evidence. She heard the shower turn off. She fell back. She could pretend like nothing. She turned so her back was facing outwards and her face the wall. She closed her eyes. _Focus on breathing slowly. Clear your mind_.

Derek poked his head out and saw Bella had turned away from him. He heard her breathe slowly but she was not yet asleep, her heartrate giving that away. Personally he was no longer tired as the plane had given him plenty of rest. When daylight came, he would rest again. He walked over to the bed and placed his knees on the edge. He leant over and kissed her cheek. Then he left the room. It was a good thing that the Volturi had a gym for sparring. He needed a bit of distraction.

Bella heard him leave and turned to face the door. She wondered where he was going. Not sleepy at all she decided to screw sleep for now and get up. She changed her underwear, again, and put on her pajama shorts. She then went into the study-like room and found a book. Books were a welcome distraction until she could feel for some sleep.

* * *

Derek thanked the guard Afton for sparring with him. It was always fun to practice his skills since Afton could turn invisible. It forced him to focus on the other senses and not his sight. It was great training. He briefly glanced at the watch that hung far up on a wall. It was five in the morning. Sunrise would not be far off.

There was no sweat to dry and no smell to wash off as he made his way through the castle. He owed the queens a visit. The queens were guarded in their own tower. They could roam as they wanted, but seemed content to stay there as long as Corin did too. After Didyme's death they felt safer there. They had themselves snatched Corin and added her to their side so they would not go crazy in the tower.

Derek thought it was time to bring them out and let Corin lead her own life as well. The time for hiding away was over. Even their own husbands barely ever saw them as they made themselves look like prisoners to the world outside of the castle. The guard knew better.

The witches could not breach the tower, ever. A kind witch had enchanted it a long time ago, and she herself had made sure that her line would not continue. No one could break it. This is what made the wives feel safer in the tower. They rarely left it.

Their door was still guarded by two large males with enough muscle. He recognized them both. They bowed to him as he passed.

Sulpicia stood when he entered the room and he let his gaze wander. No, this was not a place to live. "How do you even feed?" he asked, skipping the greeting and wrinkling his nose.

"Rarely," Athenodora answered him as she came out from a different room.

"The guards bring us blood," Sulpicia said.

Derek sat without asking for permission. The two wives at the couch in front of him. "This is no way to live," he then said and met their eyes.

Athenodora shook her head. "We know, Derek, but we chose this. Now we are addicted to Corin's power. Leaving is not an option. Not anymore."

"Corin can follow you. Make you feel content in the castle again, and when you feel fine in your own castle again, then you need to start staying away from her."

"That is not an option," Sulpicia said, stiffening.

"It has to be. Look at the two of you! Look at your husband, Sulpicia! Your _mate_ Athenodora. Do you not think he yearn for you every day? That he wishes to hold you?"

"Try making the decision we did, and see what happens to you!" Athenodora growled.

"I didn't! Because I could never!" he hissed in response.

Sulpicia looked at him sadly. "No, Derek. You will always live with guilt no matter what you do to right it. It will not change the past and it cannot change the future. We adore you. We only wish that you would understand us a bit more."

"I will have her killed," he threatened.

"We all know that you won't be able to do it," Athenodora said sadly.

"It would solve a lot of problems," he muttered.

"What problems?" Sulpicia asked.

"I… I _need_ you to come out of here. I need you in the world." He stood. "We will talk of this again. You won't see Corin before you come out of this tower."

With those final words he left.

Athenodora stood speechless and held out a hand after him and debated going too. The thought made her see dark almost at once. What had once been a blessing had become a curse itself. They had made themselves prisoner within the tower. The guard only pitied them and it made her and Sulpicia more often angry than they wanted to admit.

Sulpicia looked at Athenodora sadly. If only they had made a better choice. Not the one mistake that made them lock themselves up. Far back in their minds she knew that they were both aware of it. How stupid it was. And how it hurt the ones they loved. She thought of love. Yes, she did love Aro, even if he was not her true mate. Derek had found her once and wanted her to rule beside the kings, together with Didyme and Athenodora. However, Aro had seen her as everything he wanted in a female and courted her. When he asked for her hand in marriage she had said yes and did never regret it. Now the tone was a bit different. If she had not said yes, she would not have been turned. Had she stayed human she would have died a long time ago and been spared a lot of pain. But she knew that even if Aro was not her mate, their bond had been very strong. She wondered how she would feel now. She could not remember the last time she had seen him. It had been so long ago, and then he had left the tower. Angry. For the wife he loved and had chosen to marry had become a shell.

Athenodora knew what Sulpicia thought of. Her emotions displayed on her face. She recognized them. Every day she felt the mating bond. It tugged and tugged. She wanted to follow it. But as much as she wanted to, she was never able to. The same fear creeping up on her every time she neared the door leading out of the safety and comfort. Then Corin would come and use her gift on her. She had at times wondered if Corin did it on purpose. Because she knew she held power over the two queens. The sad part was that no one really saw it, and that they could do nothing but defend their keeper.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 3600 words.

I'm going to Italy tomorrow morning with my husband and won't be back before the 27th of september. Which is why I post this now ;)

Here comes the bonding people!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Derek closed the door behind him and stared surprised at the empty bed. He heard Bella's heartbeat so he knew she was close. He tracked her to his study where her head was bent over a book. She flipped a page. Caught up in the story she did not notice him watching her. It peeked his interest and he walked slowly towards her.

Bella lifted her head. The small ache in her heart had stopped at once when he had neared the room. She had known then that he was coming back. However, she enjoyed the fairytale story in her hands so much that she simply could not keep the book away. He stopped in front of her then and lifted the books out of her hands while she protested. He turned to look at the front to see which book it was and then smiled before shaking his head. He put it on the desk, pages down so she could easily pick it up again and read from where she had been interrupted. She could not. Her focus was entirely on him.

He really enjoyed her roaming gaze that quickly went back to meet his eyes. The stare held. "Are you not tired?" he then asked.

Bella hadn't really thought of it, but still suppressed a yawn. He sat down in front of her on one knee and took her hands in his. His head bent over their joined hands. He rested his forehead against her hands, and then gave them a small kiss each. He stood slowly and brought her up too. Everything inside her felt like a jumble. She wanted too many things all at once. She wanted to feel his arms around her. His lips on hers. Their bodies against each other. She wanted to touch him and wanted him to touch her. She wanted to talk to him. Yes, there was so many things she wanted. She wanted to be connected to him.

Derek saw it all in her eyes. The yearning there, the love they had not spoken of and he could see her bond to him. The soul that connected him to her. He leaned towards her and she tilted her head a little back and he let his lips press softly to hers. It felt like everything and too much at the same time. It felt like it was not enough and they suddenly clung to each other while their lips moved firmly. Heat seemed to move between them. He could smell her and it spurred him on further and he pressed against her while she uttered a small moan back in her throat. He pulled away, panting. She looked at him, surprised, but breathless and her heart raced. Just like his. An overwhelming sense came over him and he wanted to mark her. Mark her with his scent. He wanted her scent on him so all would know that they truly belonged together. His right hand had never left her lower back and he pulled her a bit closer. Startled she gasped as he let his head rest against her neck. His nose on her throat. He let his fangs grace her and she shuddered.

"Derek," she moaned and moved within his arms. Her own hands resting around his neck. Her fingers playing with his hair.

He pressed a kiss against her skin and then sucked lightly. She trembled in his arms and his instincts told him to take her and make her properly his. He then felt her hands slide down to the hem of his t-shirt. They sneaked under and touched his skin and he shuddered. Claiming her lips again he lifted her up so her legs could lock around him. He carried her quickly to the bed and after laying her down he pulled off his shirt.

She did not have much time to marvel at his beauty or how toned he was as his lips found the way back to hers so utterly fast. Every part of her roared against his touch and she yearned for it. For him. She wanted him so badly and made it no secret when she let her hips roll against his. He groaned against her lips and she smiled. She briefly heard tearing of fabric and then felt her shorts disappear. She let her hands wander down on him and unzipped. Her hand was going to continue the work had it not been that he did it for her. Vampire speed was surely handy.

He tore her singlet in half and stripped her. He trailed kisses down her neck and down to her breasts. He sucked briefly on her nipples and marveled at the noises that escaped her. Himself satisfied that he could bring her that kind of pleasure. He let a hand wander down to her underwear and let his hand inside. His fingers found her wet folds and he could barely keep himself from taking her right then. She was ready for him.

She let herself drown in the pleasure he brought on her as he explored. Her underwear now gone she spread her legs even more as they both panted. She could feel his erection press against her thigh through the briefs and lifted her hips. He growled loudly then and suddenly she found that warmth pressed against her core and then slid into her, faster than she could think or register. She clawed at his back, wanting to bring him closer as she felt him still. He breathed harshly against her neck.

"Bella," he moaned and had to keep himself from bursting.

"If you don't start moving," she gasped out and squeaked in surprise when the friction within her started up. The movement bringing such blindingly pleasure that she lost herself completely.

* * *

Bella woke up and rubbed her thighs together. The proof was there from the late night, or morning, that they had had sex. Or lovemaking was maybe more like it, for as she had wished for animalistic wild sex, she had gotten slow and almost painful instead. Derek afterwards explaining that it had been the first bonding between them and connecting their souls. She could feel it. Could feel him on a level she could not describe. Part of her felt a bit modest and she pulled up the cover a little. Then she shook her head. Nothing about her had been modest when she had let him take her. Not that she had not been willing. They did after all have plenty of time to get to know each other. But something almost animalistic had taken over them. Over her. She remembered everything clearly and moved her thighs again. She was very wet and ready for more. She could feel a slight soreness, but the need for her mate went above and almost dimmed it.

He was sleeping so peacefully and she did not want to wake him. His naked body almost bare as the cover now only rested around his hips.

She felt it in the bond that he was stirring, a reaction to her own feelings no doubt. He turned towards her and reached out an arm. Grumbling nonsense words into the pillow. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him while she yelped in surprise. His quiet _good morning_ brought a smile to her lips and she reached up to kiss his nose. He wrinkled it once and then stilled. She could feel other parts of him stirring too. Through their newly strong bond she felt the pleasure that coursed through him at his discovery. She felt his love. This time there was nothing to stop either of them as they let their needs win over.

"I feel sore," Bella muttered later that day and stretched. The awoken need not winning over this time.

Derek was stroking her lazily up and down her side with his hand. He was content and filled with pleasure. He could not get enough of her. He gave her lips one kiss. "I cannot blame you," he said and pulled her a little closer. Her naked body responding to his. She groaned and he chuckled. "Don't worry, they say it gets easier eventually." He grinned as she blushed.

"At this moment I cannot even think about anything else than having you," Bella muttered. Her blush still warming her cheeks.

Derek did not want to admit that the female kind when gifted a mate were quite needy until impregnated, which could take years. After the first youngling it went easier. He could also feel her thoughts, if only on a subtle level as she too should have been able to feel and hear his. He tried to open his mind to hers but it stayed mostly silent.

"I feel like I just skipped everything and jumped straight on you without us even knowing each other that much."

"Is that what worries you?" Derek asked, raising a brow. She shifted a bit in his arms. "How _do_ you actually feel? Be honest with me."

"Content. Loved. I feel like this is right. Though there is a part of my brain that is a bit worried."

"We have all the time in the world to get to know each other. These instincts though, they were a bit harder to ignore." Derek chuckled and saw her smile.

Derek saw and felt that the day was starting to dim. They both needed food and they still had to talk to the kings again. He pulled away and stood out of bed. Then he leaned over and lifted her up and out.

"Derek!" she scolded and stared at him wide-eyed.

He laughed in turn and carried her into the bathroom. Their scents were now mixed, and even if they were going to shower it would now always and forever stay that way. Nothing could change it. He let her legs hit the floor and supported her when her legs wobbled for a moment. He grinned. "Oh, don't look so smug," she grumbled.

He hummed in response and started the hot water. He helped her wash and felt the pleasure through their bond. He enjoyed washing her hair and have her lean against him. He let his hands wander a bit freely at times, though she did not mind. Only trembled in response. Her body wanting him. He wanted her badly, her scent and pleasure only making it more difficult. Even so he managed to do what he was supposed to. The bond between them felt vibrant. Their love shining through strongly.

Bella turned and made it her own turn to wash him. She did not admit it, but she had managed to get a whiff of her own scent all of a sudden and then enjoyed it more than she would openly say. She smelled like him. She shifted on her feet and he sat down on his knees so she easily could wash his hair. Through clearer sight she now saw him, and could almost detect a faint glow to him. Something that spoke _other_. It was as if the bonding had heightened her senses a little and made her more accustomed to her soulmate. She could also feel a soft tug towards her mind. It was as if their connection went deeper and deeper. It was stronger than she had first imagined. It felt like she knew every part of him. And he every part of her. It felt like they knew each other so well, even if that was not the truth. Their souls knew each other and their bodies certainly did.

He kissed her stomach and made his way up and over her breasts to her throat and then her lips. He was really struggling to pull away. And then he felt it. A small tug in his own head. A tug from _her_. She was opening up, and only to him. He hurried them out of the shower and dried them as fast as he could before he led her back to lay down on the bed.

Derek let his power dim and granted her entrance to his thoughts. She gasped and her eyes fluttered closed. She rested her forehead against his chest and then he felt it. Her mind. Open to him and only him. Pictures of her past were flung at him and he accepted every memory she chose to share. She showed with such feeling that it almost became hard to breathe. He lived in her joy and pain and saw so much it almost became difficult to breathe. Then she came to the moment where she had seen him for the first time, and he felt his own thoughts react in surprise. How she had taken him in, and then met his eyes, how beautiful she saw him as, and yet she had not been able to address all the feelings that welled up in her then. His own thoughts whispering to her it had been the bond recognizing its mate. Soul to soul. She then shared her newfound pain over his absence. First she had not been sure what caused it and then when she knew so many emotions had welled in her, for she had not felt ready. Then came her joy and love at her being his mate and now being finally bonded soul to soul to him, even if there was a slight uncertainty and she admitted: _It is not something I like to feel, but it is just how I am._

_Yes, _he answered while their minds were connected. _It is part of you, but I will make you certain of everything, even if it takes our lifetime together. I will always love you, and I will spend every moment making sure you know it._

_Through our minds? _she asked amused. Feeling it strange to be so connected. She heard him chuckle in her head while he outward grinned at her. She thought it strange that she was so willing and open to share herself with him like this, when she had been thrilled that Edward could not read her mind.

Derek frowned. _It is because mind readers that try to read your mind break boundaries. Sharing thoughts willingly as mates is only from acceptance from both sides. As you have a mental shield you can shut your thoughts and you will not hear me and I not you, but we will always be aware of each other on a different level. Our feelings will shine through to each other. We can also always have an open connection, it will be there, but we decide what we want the other to hear. What you shared with me earlier were memories you chose to share, normally it would only be the thoughts going through your head in the present I would be aware of, same for you, but we both would have had to ignore listening in too closely when doing different things. Therefore, I think that the option where we both can chose what to share would work best, but still keep the connection open. _

She felt the smile in his voice in her head and she saw it on his face. She did not want to wriggle her way out of his arms but nature called her. She felt her own mind close, more as an automatic response, and at once she missed the connection to him. However, she also felt it was hard to keep the lock on her mind away, no matter what. Even to just let him in. It was difficult and tiring.

She felt herself stumble out of bed, but his arms were there supporting her at once. "Thanks," she muttered. Her cheeks flaming.

He laughed softly and nuzzled her neck. "I guess you are a bit more sore than you first thought," he whispered in her ear.

She could only nod and bit the insides of her cheeks. He probably felt her discomfort through the bond as she tried to stiffen her back and walk firmly towards the bathroom. How could she even get to the throne room like this? She shook her head at herself.

Derek saw the door close and stretched. He felt her so clearly and winced as a stronger feeling of discomfort reached him, but there was never any regret. He could hear her through the door and she was muttering to herself. Not words to be heard as they came out as a jumble to his ears. He dressed quickly and called Jane on the phone, asking if the dress and robe were ready for Bella.

Another guard would bring it.

Bella came out just when Derek closed the door and stood left with clothing over his arms. "What's that for?" she asked and found it better to walk. She could feel his satisfied emotions and lust and love, it made her remember she was still naked. She shook her head, this was no time to be modest, even if a blush had indeed decided to come back.

"This is for you," Derek explained and laid the two pieces of clothing out over the bed. He saw Bella wrinkle her nose.

"A dress?" she asked slowly.

"I thought it would be more comfortable for you. I was going to introduce you to it later, but while in Volterra and in this castle you are one of the queens, it is what is expected. In my own lands we dress as we want at home, but formal occasions will demand a dress. As of our night I texted Jane earlier to ask if it was ready before I called her a moment ago to get confirmation and to get it delivered."

"It seems so… medieval…"

Derek laughed. "Yeah, and have you seen what I wear? I am in style with the three kings now, I only miss the robe."

Bella truly looked at him then. Yes, though the style was clearly more modern than her dress. His own attire matched the kings'. He wore a Volturi necklace around his throat, and then she saw the same type of necklace dangling from his hand outstretched towards her. "Really?" she asked.

"You are part of the family now. We are truly bonded and are bound for forever."

"We are not even married," she snorted.

"You will see that vampire marriage is a little different. Bonding like this amongst my kind is its own kind of marriage. Then usually follows a celebration for the bounded couple."

"No ceremony?"

He shook his head 'no', "But if you want to marry as the humans I will gladly follow through," he then said with a smile.

She liked that she had the option, and as she had previously thought she did not think she would mind having that piece of paper. Not that there was any rush, but if it was for Derek, she would gladly do it. Not to forget that her father would like to follow her down the aisle. The thought made her smile softly. "Will you put it on me?" she then asked, looking at the necklace. He nodded and came to stand in front of her. She turned and felt his fingers caress her neck. She shuddered. She closed her eyes in response and soon she felt something cool rest against her chest. She opened her eyes slowly.

Derek stood before her with the dress in hands. He helped her on with it and marveled as the dress enhanced her curves. It was a purple A-line dress with a soft V-neck. The arms from the shoulders widened out but stopped right after the elbows on the middle of her arms. Where the dress flowed out after her hips, swirls in golden thread started until the bottom. He lifted the Volturi necklace so it rested on top and then he fastened the cloak around her. She looked majestic. Her eyes never left him the whole time. Her hair flowed behind her in long waves. All she seemed to be missing… "Hmm…" He mused and went to rummage through the room. He was certain he had them _somewhere_.

"What are you looking for?" Bella asked confused.

_There _they were. He smiled and pulled out a small box that contained sparkling earrings, simple but in gold and diamond. He handed them to her and she barely lifted her brow, but still put them on. "You only miss a crown," he murmured and took her in.

"I'm just glad I got flats to this dress. Heels would have murdered me along the way." Her tone was amused.

"Shall we?" Derek asked and bowed to her.

A feeling of mutual pleasure went through the bond.

"We shall," Bella answered with a grin.

They walked slowly towards the throne-room that belonged to the kings. The guards they passed bowed their necks towards them. When they stopped outside the doors leading in, Derek turned towards her and pulled up her hood, masking her a bit, but also for a dramatic entrance. He could barely wait for the reactions towards the bonding.

The doors opened from the inside and together they walked in. Bella felt a little fear but also anticipation. Through the bond she felt reassurance from Derek and she breathed out. She gripped his arm a little tighter and he chuckled. Gasps were heard through the room. A more quiet: "It was about time" also reached her ears. Felix or Emmett? She wondered.

"Your lordship, your ladyship," the three kings said at once.

They walked up the stairs and Aro offered Bella his chair so she could sit. She gladly took it, but sat down slowly, her face still half-covered by the hood. Derek stood to her right beside her. Aro then took her left. The two other kings stood too.

"We will start the hearing concerning the Cullen coven!" Aro's voice rung out.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2300 words.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

I could feel the spent air as the Cullens came to stand in front of the kings. I tried to breathe slowly and evenly. It helped that Derek stood to my right, and even Aro's presence on my left helped more than I probably would ever admit. I was not the most comfortable to be the center of attention and I could feel through the bond that even Derek was not, but he still endured it. I knew that if he could, so could I. Being his bonded mate would now put me in a position of higher power and I had a lot to learn. Marcus sat down again, clearly not bothering unless he had to, and I could see how weary he seemed.

The doors opened and gasps ran through the room, though I suspected that some were only meant for vampire ears. I thanked my heightened senses that I even caught some. Two beautiful and eternal vampire females came gliding into the room, together with one cloaked. They too wore the finery of dresses with jewelry, though no cloaks hung on their shoulders. The pale-blonde hair that adorned the female – making way straight for Caius – was put up elegantly, and I imagined stories from the years in 1800. She was incredibly beautiful, even with her stern red eyes, though I thought I saw a bit of amusement. She embraced Caius and he in turn let his head rest against the crook of her neck. The dark haired one came straight towards us, but took a large circle around the Cullens and then made way straight for Aro. When she reached him, I saw her eyes were hard, but still a small smile graced her lips. She kissed his cheeks and then stood beside him.

I felt a tug to my mind and I willed myself to open towards Derek even if it took work from me. _Athenodora is Caius' mate. Sulpicia is Aro's wife,_ he explained.

_Not mate?_ I asked back in surprise. _I assumed…_

It was amazing how he could stand so still and still talk to me within our minds. _Everyone does, except for those whom have powers to tell the truth._

Yep, I had a lot to learn. When I first learned of the queens it was only a tiny bit of information, just like with the Volturi kings themselves. As far as I understood they usually stayed in their tower, and yet, here they were. I could also feel Derek's confusion but also that he was happily surprised. My mind had turned only my own again and I barely looked up when Sulpicia cleared her throat.

"Whom is this?" she asked and then looked straight down towards me and met my eyes.

My hood fell down and I felt everyone's stare on me. I fought with myself to not squirm. She would not scare me. Instead I met her gaze head on. "Well?" She seemed as she wanted to tap her foot, but I did not let my eyes wander to check. "Is anyone going to tell me?" She seemed impatient.

"My dearest," Aro started, I could feel his gaze on me. "This is Derek's bonded mate, Isabella. Or Bella as she prefers. Her ladyship is still a human."

"Really?" The one called Athenodora stepped forward to turn towards me, my gaze briefly meeting hers. She too seemed interested, but I could see an internal struggle within her eyes. She did not seem like she wanted to be here, and her eyes kept looking back towards the doors she had come through.

"Your ladyship, please excuse me for my crass behavior, though I must admit I am not used to see anyone else on this throne than my Aro or myself," Sulpicia said and gave me a strained smile.

"No offense," I muttered as reply and wanted to roll my eyes. I managed to refrain from it.

"I'm surprised to see you," Derek said, if a bit slowly.

Athenodora nodded her head, she too seemed surprised. Sulpicia, however, narrowed her eyes. "We have a will of our own," she bit towards him.

I saw Aro stiffen and he tried clearly not to frown at his wife. Instead he played her off by saying, "My dearest, why don't you and Athenodora go stand by the Denali coven over there." He nodded in their direction. I caught a glimpse of my father too whom seemed on edge. Ready to protect me if need be.

Sulpicia nodded stiffly and then swept past Aro, then Caius and Athenodora. The other queen followed at a brisk pace. I could feel Derek visibly relax but also his confusion. When I then looked at the Cullens I saw them all staring at us. Edward's head tilted just a fragment towards where the queens now stood, no doubt reading their minds.

"Now that it has been settled, let us proceed," Marcus spoke up.

"Excellent," Caius bit out.

"Cullen coven, I call forth your leader, Carlisle!" Aro then spoke, and his voice rung through the room.

Carlisle took two steps forward. He did not let anything betray his emotions as he met Aro's eyes.

"My old friend, I have witnessed your story through your mind and told my brothers of what I have seen. We have witnesses of certain events. Is it true that you and your coven, even if not on purpose, almost exposed vampire kind?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered with a strong firm tone.

"Is it true that you revealed yourself to a human and did not change or kill said human?"

"No."

"No?" Aro asked and raised his brows. I knew it was only for show but it still felt a bit wrong. I tried to not bite the insides of my cheeks.

"Said human discovered our secret on their own."

"How?" Caius asked.

"Old legends. Said humans put certain puzzle pieces together when said human found an interest in our family, and came up with the conclusion that we were vampires."

"Did you try to deny the truth?" Marcus asked.

Carlisle shook his head.

"And yet she lived," Caius mused.

Aro shot him a hard look, they were not supposed to mention that I was a female then… I wondered why.

"She was precious to my son," Carlisle then said, a bit sadly at that. He added, "And she became dear to us all."

"All of you?" Marcus then asked and straightened in his seat, no doubt looking at the bonds between us. "I do not see such a bond existing with all of you."

"You are right," Rosalie said and stepped forward. "I never cared for her much, I thought she endangered us. But I saw what she meant to our family and a small part of me cares for her."

"This has already gone out of hand," I heard Derek mutter, probably so the kings would hear.

"This _female_ we are speaking of, who is she?" Aro asked.

"Isabella Swan," Carlisle answered.

"The first vampire's soulmate…" Aro trailed off.

"We must thank you for keeping her alive," Marcus said and surprised most in the room. Soft murmuring filled the large hall. I too felt surprised.

"Indeed," Derek then said. "Had she not been kept safe by you; I would never have found her." He gave them all a bow and then took my hand closest to him.

"Now, the issue is that you endangered her by leaving, and not only that you killed a vampire and let his mate roam freely. If you kill a half of a one, you must always kill the other one of the halves too. It is a reason we have our laws. A mate out for revenge is more dangerous than a single vampire trying to raise an army just to gain territory," Caius spoke.

"We understand our error and it will never happen again," Carlisle said and looked pained.

"Still we will have to give out punishment. It could have gone very badly had it not been for Derek and four in our guard. We must also give thanks to the Denali coven," Aro explained and looked at each Cullen member. "I believe Derek has decided the punishment."

Derek took one step forward and I looked at him in surprise. "Jasper and Alice, the punishment falls on the two of you as you are strong assets in the Cullen coven. You will accompany me and my mate to my lands when the time comes and aid me for a year, after that you are free to go back to your Coven." His tone was grim, but I felt myself breathe out in relief. It could have been so much worse. "It is not without danger," he continued. My confusion rose. "There are other threats you surely have not met, but Bella will need protection, even if your life then is forfeit."

Jasper seemed the most relieved. Alice seemed pained to have to leave her family, but at the same time I caught a glimmer of hope in her eyes. They understood. An example had to be made.

"Remember the Volturi judges fairly," Aro spoke. "Go now, and we may speak again soon."

"But remember, make sure nothing similar happens ever again." Caius' voice echoed as the Cullens left.

I stood and approached Derek. He turned and pulled me into an embrace so quickly I almost got dizzy. I could feel raging emotions through our bond and only wanted to comfort him. It had been harder for him than he wanted to admit. Forcing someone under his service, it was not natural for him. I opened my mind to his. _You are a great male, and you did good. A year is a short time for a vampire,_ I told him. I felt him smile against my neck, even if it was small, but I also felt his gratitude.

"Now, onto the congratulations," Aro said and stared at us as we pulled apart, though barely.

"Indeed, what greatness it is that you have already bonded," Marcus said and came up beside the other king.

"You could not keep it-" Caius started, but Derek pounced on him and they rolled down the stairs and then laughter fell from their lips.

Quite sure my own face looked on in shock.

I then noticed that the queens were no longer to be seen. The Denali's with my dad had also left. Only a very few guards remained.

Marcus saw my wandering gaze. "The queens must have returned to their tower."

"Why?" I then asked.

It seemed to somber the easy mood.

"It is extremely hard for them to leave the tower, I too was fairly surprised they showed up," Derek explained and helped Caius up, not that the king needed the help.

"It must be a great strength of will, I saw it in their bonds," Marcus explained.

"I still suggest to get rid of Corin."

"Always so rash, Caius," Aro chided.

"I agree with Caius."

"Derek?" I asked, a bit confused.

"It will be hard in the start, but they will get over it, and it will be so much easier. Plus, I need them clear headed."

"Why?" Caius asked, a bit on edge.

"I want them to manage my people, like you do the cold ones," my mate explained. I felt this day was just full of surprises.

"That doesn't make sense," Marcus said.

"I don't mean it as an insult towards you, I want them to be the glue when I step down for good so all vampires can stay under only three pairs of rulers," Derek said.

"You forget Marcus does not have a mate anymore," Caius then added a bit dryly.

"You get my meaning. And who's to say that _her_ soul won't come back to him, hm?"

"You still want _us_ to rule. If so, we want you on the top _with us_," Aro said.

"Why?" I could feel Derek's emotions strongly. It seemed like a mess. It was not going as he had hoped. "Have I really angered you so much that you must doom me here?"

"We will never force you to stay here, just come visit a bit more often," Caius said and shrugged.

"It is not easy for any of us. None of us ever wished to rule, that is why you chose us, and that is why we choose you. You do not wish the power; therefore, you are the perfect leader." Marcus' words rang clear and true.

"And to get a bit more vacation now and then would not hurt. How often do we leave the castle? Barely _ever_." Caius' tone was not hard, but I saw his point.

"Quiet!" The kings and Derek stared at me in surprise. To be honest I surprised myself. "If neither of you want to rule, why do it? Find someone else! You are bickering like children. There is more at stake here than your lives. Of the whole vampire race and their protection!" I fumed.

"You are right," Derek said a bit defeated. "We have a working system; I just want to join us all. It was always the plan. It has just been harder to transition my people to the change."

"And that is your own fault," I muttered.

"Indeed," Caius agreed. "Derek can be a bit too kindhearted. He has more soft spots than we can imagine or that we ever get to see. He cares greatly for life. The other vampiric race amongst us are very dependent on his rule and guidance. Or at least what his most trusted warriors give them. Ultimate protection. They are all bound to him as he was the first, just as we are bound, but they need to understand that times are changing. He needs to live."

No one could really argue with that.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 3000 words.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

The conversation in the throne room had ended after Caius had spoken so passionately. There was a lot to think about and a lot to consider. Not to forget that they all had to agree to something, however, Bella figured it was not her decision. Not this, and not yet, she was barely qualified at queenly business, so how could she even rule over a whole race? _It feels a bit natural_, she then thought with a shake of her head. No doubt those feelings came forth because of Derek. He was a rock. He was safe and great support.

Derek looked at his mate as they walked side by side. Her hand resting on his arm. He felt as if they were floating. Nothing could describe the feelings he had. And he was proud of her. It was a work in progress. Building up her security with herself. Truly. It was also a great relief that she comforted him in a way none could and even if his thoughts went a million miles an hour, she grounded him to her and he could not get lost.

They were to meet the Cullens in one of the more informal rooms. Bella had spoken to him in their minds that she wished to speak to them, and how could he ever deny her? Low murmur of voices could be heard from the other side of the door they had stopped in front of. Obviously the judgment had not felt fair for the whole family, but they all seemed in agreement that it could have been worse. Now it was the matter of Jasper and Alice moving for a year that seemed to be the topic behind closed doors. Derek opened said door and the voices died down into quiet.

"Your lordship," Carlisle started, but Derek held up a hand in silence, making the other male falter in what he was about to say.

He turned to Bella. "I leave you here now, but call on me if there is any trouble, I know you wanted to do this on your own." She nodded. Quickly he kissed her and then strode out of the room.

Bella took a deep breath and looked at each Cullen family member. The confusion was no surprise. But some of the emotions reflected on them too fast for her to catch and then they all simply stood still, even barely breathing. "As you probably guessed by what Derek said, I wished to speak with you. All of you."

"You look well," Esme said softly and Bella could read the heartbreak in her expression. It almost broke her too, but then she remembered the heartbreak she had suffered and endured. It was in the past, it had happened, it could not be changed.

"Esme," Bella started. "I'm sorry for the pain I cause you, but you too caused me great pain in leaving. I wish to love you still, and a part of me does, but it will be hard regaining that trust I had in you before. In any of you." She then looked at them all. "Of course I do not know what kind of relations you want to have with me, or if you would prefer to stay a long way from me, and I cannot blame you. A lot has changed." She moved further into the room so she could sit. Standing made her more nervous she noticed. "Carlisle, I must admit that I am a little disappointed in that you let yourself lead to leave, at the same time I respect your views on regarding the human life and to one extent I understand it, but as coven leader and a father figure you failed in judgement. With this said I must also express my gratitude for all the times you had to patch me up." She shook her head. "Alice, the pain of losing a best friend…" She could not describe it. She swallowed. "Without saying goodbye…" She tried to keep her voice strong, and then she felt a wave of courage wash over her and she sent Jasper a grateful smile. "It was hard. I don't know if we can ever go back to being as close as we were, but if you want to, I'm willing to try."

Alice practically jumped on Bella and hugged her – with care to not crush her – fiercely. "Oh Bella! Thank you! I swear you will not regret this! I will make every day a mission to earn your trust back!" she said with such force and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Jasper stepped forward and laid a hand on his mate. "It is enough for now, love. You have plenty of time to spend with Bella, later."

"Thank you," Bella said and met his eyes. "You are so strong and though I did not know you as well as the rest, I knew I could count on you. I'm glad we won't part yet, for there is something I must ask you. But I want only four eyes to be present for that conversation."

Jasper sensed her determined emotions and gratitude flowed out towards him. He could barely nod yes and whisper a 'thank you' as he stepped back with his mate and saw her sit down again. He could feel her collecting herself and he was impressed how well she controlled herself.

"Rosalie, I never got to know you, but I did respect you and your choice, and I must admit I was a bit fearful of you as well. But I can never blame your choice, as for Emmett, you were the big brother I never had. Your hugs were so lovable and your cheerful way of seeing things usually lightened up my day. That you as well let lead without much protest makes me wonder…" she trailed off.

Emmett felt like crying as he stared at Bella, the human he really cared for as a little sister. And he also felt like shit. "You are absolutely right," he managed to press out. "I'm so sorry." He felt Rosalie shift beside him and he automatically leaned towards his mate. Her arms came around him and she rested her head against his back. He then swore in his head to never hurt Bella like that again, and keep listening to his heart and not everyone else.

Edward stared at Bella. How much she seemed to have changed. How she also had grown. He was sure that she did not mean to cause pain to his family on purpose, but she had to share this with them in honesty. He knew he was left. A small part felt love for her still, but he knew she was bonded to the male Derek. She would never be his. And a small part of him felt relieved and grateful. For she had not been his soulmate, but still he had tasted what love could feel like. What it could be.

"You made your choice," Bella started and met Edward's golden eyes head on. "But when you left me in the woods you never considered how you broke me. I tried to run after you. I got lost. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. It took me time to feel able to truly live again. I know it might not make sense as I am only human, but we Swans love strongly and usually only once. It helped that my dad and I suddenly seemed to understand each other and were able to build a more solid father-daughter-relationship from that. He dragged me out and made me spend time with him, and eventually I opened more up to him and he towards me. I then chose to share the secret. He then knew what we were up against as we had to worry about the situation in Seattle and Victoria. Him meeting Tanya and finding his own mate I guess I can thank you for. Had you not left I doubt it would have happened any time soon, and by the time it could have been too late for them to even have any life together. You make your own choices, Edward. But some of the choices you make still show us what lays beneath your skin, that you are still a teenager in so many ways. I know you have lived for a long time, but I think you rely on your gift a bit too much as well in the world. Maybe it is time to listen less with your head and actually see the people in front of you. Maybe even you will find your own true soulmate. I do not wish you ill, but do not ever try to ruin mine."

She stood and met their eyes all in turn. "I have found my soulmate, and I'm sure it could have been that I would not have met him if it had not been for you guys leaving. So thank you. But if you ever meet a human again and decide to befriend them, do not leave in such a way and leave things as you did, it is cruel. I don't wish to hurt you, but you must all understand that you hurt me in one way or other. You were my family, and you left without as much as a goodbye. No contact afterwards. Family do not treat family in this way, and please remember that, vampire or not. There is a lot to work on, and trust to be rebuilt and I am willing if you are, but give me a bit of time." She left the room without looking back.

Alice wanted to run after Bella, but Jasper held her back and shook his head. "No, we must all let this sink in. She did not want to hurt us, but she had to say these things."

Alice's lips quivered. "I know, but I feel awful."

"You're not the only one," Emmett muttered.

"You left her in _the woods_?" Rosalie asked Edward incredulously.

Edward could only nod in answer.

Carlisle shook his head.

"I thought you were a gentleman." Rosalie snorted. "Oh gosh, how _could_ you do such a thing? I mean, seriously?"

"Are you really taking her side?" Edward then asked.

"This is not about sides, son," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle is right. We thought you knew better than this." Esme's eyes were filled with venom. She really wanted to cry.

"It's cold, man," Emmett said and crossed his arms.

"And it is now in the past," Jasper pointed out. "She said so herself. We should not dwell with those events. We should focus on the future."

"I never saw…" Alice trailed off. She had not tried to look; she had tried to shut off all visions of Bella. She did not want to hurt herself more than necessary. Yet, she suddenly wished she had.

"It's not your fault, Alice," Edward muttered, feeling shameful.

Jasper nodded, agreeing. Despite this he also started to get angry. They had all let Edward convince them to leave. Pleaded. Not considered how Bella would take things. Not that either of them knew how Edward was planning on ending their relationship. And they had left, for Bella's sake, yet she had ended up in the supernatural world again. With a soulmate. Funny how fate decided to play.

"Now, back to the subject of moving. I still suggest we stay close to Jasper and Alice when they leave," Esme then said, wanting to keep her family together.

"Why?" Rosalie asked. "We don't need to. This can be a one-year break for all of us." She looked at Emmett. He in turn seemed a little torn. He was a family man by heart and obviously wanted to mend things with Bella.

"I agree," Alice said, meeting Rosalie's gaze. "I think we all need a year of distance. We have phones and computers, staying in touch is not a problem."

"You all realize you are still part of the coven even if we are in different places, right?" Carlisle then asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright. Edward, will you travel too?"

"No, I rather stay with you and Esme."

Esme hugged her son and then held his cheeks with her palms. Yes, he was coming home again.

"Rosalie and I will travel," Emmett spoke.

"And we all know where Jasper and I will go."

They all knew that they would soon see each other again, and after all they were still in Volterra. They had time.

* * *

Athenodora stared at the body parts that she and Sulpicia had torn into pieces. They were spread around in the tower, just so the body would not mend itself. They struggled, and had struggled when Corin had barely done anything but use her damned powers when the two queens attacked. Now the body served as temptation. To give Corin the way of mending herself seemed a good solution. But they had both had a moment of strength after Derek talked to them. Something within them had seemed to snap and they were able to fight. Fight for their freedom.

It was scary and uncertain. And every sound made them nervous. They both yearned for Corin's power, they knew they had to burn her before it would be too late and the female would mend and start using her powers on them again.

Where to burn a vampire that was supposed to be alive – whom had not faced judgement from the kings?

Sulpicia paced the room with bared teeth. She knew she had to give Corin the chance of a trial, but putting her back together would mean her safety. And she and Athenodora would then again become prisoners. For they would wish she stayed.

Aro and Caius stormed into the tower and startled the two queens. There was no time to hide the evidence and the two females gaped as the males took in the room and then the few visible body parts.

"What have you done?" Aro asked with a curious undertone.

"I believe that is obvious," Caius muttered and met his mate's stare. She did not waver.

"Without a trial. Does anyone know?" Aro asked.

The two queens shook their heads.

"Here we came to ask what sort of behavior the two of you displayed earlier, but come to find a problem solved, well done," Caius then said and gave a small smile.

"It explains certain things," Aro muttered. "Quickly, we must sneak the parts out and burn her."

"Who was the guard with you earlier?" Caius then asked.

"A guard we grabbed on the way to the throne room to accompany us," Sulpicia said stiffly.

Athenodora nodded. "It would look suspicious if we had none with us."

Caius started gathering body parts followed by Aro. Then he looked at Athenodora. "You will have a hard time in front of you as her effects run off. I will come and check on you. No guards will be outside these doors."

Aro shook his head. "No, they must have someone to monitor them. We will send Jane and Alec. At least Alec can mute their senses at their hardest."

Caius agreed and together the two kings left swiftly.

"Did they take them all?" Athenodora then asked.

The two queens searched the room and then saw that the kings had been throughout. There was nothing left of Corin. They looked at each other. They both knew they faced now a very unsure future, but it was time to live again. The pain was already there. The fear.

They embraced. They had gotten through this together. A battle that had raged on for years. When they were through the pain, they knew they could live again, by their husbands' sides.

Athenodora felt the usual anxiety spike now that Corin was nowhere to be seen. It did not help that she knew she would soon be no more. The door leading into the castle again seemed like a monster to her and she turned away from it. She could not look at it, not just yet.

Sulpicia felt it when Corin was set on fire. Not because she could feel the other female burning, but because Corin's soul left the earth and her powers were completely out of their systems. Then the pain came. They had been so used to her making them feel content that suddenly all seemed like hardship. It was difficult to explain, the fear and pain that overwhelmed both queens. Sulpicia saw it on Athenodora's face too before she fell to the floor. It was worse than the change ever had been, and she remembered that moment quite clearly where the last stage had been, how much she had screamed. She refused to scream now and only whimpers left her.

Athenodora screamed out her pain in one roaring emotion and then she too laid whimpering on the floor beside Sulpicia. It was unbelievable how painful it was.

Alec found the two queens like that on the floor and they had a hand stretched out towards each other. He had to focus as he could not use his powers on several minds at once, though he knew he could stretch over towards two with a bit of concentration. He closed his eyes and felt Jane approach from behind. She held her hands on his shoulders giving him strength now that he needed it most. The power was building slowly from within. He got a grasp of Sulpicia first and her whimpers stopped as he cut off all her senses. Then he let it move on to Athenodora. Slowly he opened their hearing senses so they could hear who supported them.

"We are here," Jane spoke to the queens. Knowing Alec could not lose focus. "Do not be afraid. Alec is helping you through this." She looked at her brother. He nodded grateful. It would take some time, but the queens would be alright and they would guard over them.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2000 words.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

Charlie and Tanya spent most of the time in their assigned room at Volterra. They had both seen the change in Bella and was proud of her. Charlie had however not expected the mating so fast. But Tanya said that it was to be expected, and it was a good thing it had happened. Still, for a father's heart… Nope, he did not want to think of his daughter having sex with anyone. Or that she would forever belong to someone else too. She would always be his daughter, but she belonged with her soulmate. Their souls could not manage without one another. He knew it. He felt the same every time he looked at Tanya.

"You are thinking again," Tanya said and stared at her mate. She snuggled a bit closer to him on the loveseat.

"Are you complaining?" he asked and kissed the top of her head.

"No, but I can think of better things to do," she suggested and looked up at him.

He chuckled. "I know you can."

"_I know_ that you worry; I do to some extent as well, but we must trust Bella. She has to take certain steps on her own. She grows in front of us."

"I feel like I'm falling behind. I should protect her," he muttered.

"She can also defend herself. Not to forget she has Derek, and all of the Volturi behind her, I doubt she can be more protected. Add an overprotective father…" she teased.

Charlie chuckled. "You're right. But she is still my little girl. She has been through so much."

"And she will go through more," Irina said and stormed into the room.

"Heard of knocking?" Tanya muttered, annoyed.

Kate shook her head with a grin as she followed in after Irina. "Where is the fun in that?"

"She will always be your little girl, but you cannot stop her from growing, Charlie," Irina said.

"I am aware," he answered.

"She is already getting much stronger than what she has ever been. It does not mean that the family should keep their distance. She will always need you, you are her dad," Kate said softly.

Tanya nodded in agreement.

"We will stay close to her, as long as she lets us," Charlie then said.

"Good, it's settled then. We bought a house anyway just in case. You know, close to where Derek's residence is hidden," Kate explained.

"Alice and Jasper can stay there too, if they wish," Irina continued.

"And Laurent?" Tanya asked.

"I will go back and be with him, and then return again." Irina swallowed. It would be hard, but she would like to help. "We are up against evil that needs to be stopped. We cannot stay out of that."

"Absolutely agree," Kate muttered.

"And this evil," Charlie started. He rose from the couch. "What do we even know about it?"

"Not much," Tanya answered and crossed her arms.

Charlie nodded. They did not have much at all. "We need to learn more about it. We only know that witches are involved, but it could also be other creatures."

Kate was grinning. "I can't wait to meet a witch and shock one to death. Serves them right." Her teeth gleamed in the light.

Irina shook her head. "Oh, sister. Just make sure it is an actual evil witch first. And not to forget a _real_ witch."

"Of course," Kate answered, offended. "I can't believe you think I will just go around and use my powers on _everyone_."

"If you are going to keep bickering, please take it somewhere else," Tanya muttered and sighed.

* * *

Bella came into an empty bedroom. There was no sound from the bathroom. She checked the extra room. No Derek. _Where did he go?_ she silently wondered as she sat down in the bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and rested her legs on the table. She felt… Well, a bit troubled as she knew she had hurt people she cared for, but she also knew it was necessary to be open and honest. It had not been easy. It wasn't exactly in her nature. Even so she had managed. She had done it and gotten it off her chest. Now proper healing could start.

She was not tired and knew it was evening. She wanted to see the city, and part of it would probably be awake, but the other tourist ways had to happen in daylight. She managed to get out of her dress and started to look after something more _normal_ to wear. If they were going out on her terms, she could not walk around in a dress that could be from medieval times. She snorted. That would surely make people stare. Not that she would complain about the dress. It had been comfortable, if a bit unusual to wear.

"Bella?"

Alice's voice from the other side of the door startled her and she stiffened.

"I saw you were looking for clothes. I did also see that you would need some so I have talked with the guard. They have been shopping for you… Derek…" she trailed off, unsure if it was smart to approach her former best friend so soon. The door opened and Bella stood covered in a robe, looking uncomfortable.

"Do you happen to know where the things I brought with me ended up?" Bella asked.

"Unpacked and in the dresser… No, the other one, the one you did not consider looking in." Alice giggled. "Here, it's warm outside, you will need something more fitting for warm temperature." She handed Bella the bags and then turned to leave. "Oh, and Derek will come back soon."

"But I already packed…" Bella trailed off. "Never mind," she then muttered. She could only assume that it was Derek behind this. She had a certain feeling of it. She emptied the few shopping bags and she was satisfied to see her suspicions had been correct. A small note from one of the bags proved it was from him. The clothing was summer dresses in pure cotton and even silk. There were shorts and elegant blouses. Even if she was not a typical dress kind of girl, she could not deny the beauty of the garments, and she was not a fashion specialist. It seemed appealing to wear something her mate had chosen for her, and not because he wanted to dress her up, but because he wanted to care and provide for her. He was giving her plenty of choice. She could still find a pair of jeans in the dresser, but as Alice had said, it was warm. Shorts seemed appealing and was her obvious first choice, but she would not deny the dresses, she would give them a chance, though not at once.

She also found a new pair of sandals that were comfortable on her feet. She stood looking herself up and down and was satisfied with the result. Her legs seemed longer than they actually were and the clothing showed her body in the perfect way. She briefly wondered what her mate would think.

She felt him through the bond. Stronger now than she had, as if he had blocked her out some, or maybe it was the other way around. They both felt the other and anticipation rose. The door opened and Bella saw to her surprise that Derek had changed too.

"I'm so glad I feel you again," Derek muttered and pulled her into his arms.

"Then it _was_ me," she muttered and shook her head against his neck.

"Your strong emotions must have helped your shield concealing you. It did not help that I kept a small barrier myself while I talked with some of the guards," he explained and pulled away. He looked his mate up and down and sucked in a breath.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked and felt the shudder of pleasure between their bond.

His lips crashed against hers and her hands found their way into his hair. Tugging and pulling him closer. He did not have to be asked and lifted her up against the wall nearest. The frenzy of their passion and their emotions won over. And as hands roamed and clothes were pulled off, they both enjoyed the other. A sharp knock on the door pulled them both out and Derek growled low in his throat. His shirt halfway torn.

Bella bit her lip and slid down to pick up the bra and blouse that lay scattered on the floor. She dressed with a soft smile while Derek growled "What?".

A muffled voice through the door.

Derek tore off his half-ripped shirt and went to find a new one while muttering. There was never peace. Marcus had come to remind him of the places that were the safest to visit at this time… The other male had forgotten to mention it earlier while they talked. Unbelievable. A part of him was also glad as he really wanted to take Bella out, and as their passion only had risen, well, he was sure they would not have left the bedroom for a while if they had not been interrupted.

Bella watched with amusement. She still felt the strong pull between them that told her to act on her passion and love towards her mate. She really wanted him, but she also wanted to get out for a little bit. They did after all have time. Plenty, in fact.

"We won't go far from the castle, and there is a recommended restaurant we can eat at," Derek said as he held his hand out for his mate to take.

Bella shuddered with the contact as she felt the connection intensify. She rubbed her thighs together. The lust was strong, and she also knew the reason why. She was glad she had a strong mind and was able to think clearly when Derek's lips were not on hers.

Derek grinned and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Knowing that if they did not get going, they would not leave. And he would please his female if that was what she wished. He felt it in their bond, but he also felt her determination. He gave her a wide smile and in his mind he did pull on her shield. She opened up to him and he let the invitation hang there. She rolled her eyes and let the shield come down. He scented that her arousal had gotten stronger. She opened the door and strode out. _Come on, the sooner we go out the sooner we can come back,_ she said in his mind. He would not protest to that.

Walking hand in hand and away from their room made them able to think of other things. And simply enjoy each other. Bella was eager while looking around, and had many questions about the buildings and history. When they finally reached the restaurant, they sat together and chatted easily. Derek wanted to know everything he could about his mate. Her childhood. Her likes and dislikes. Her favorite flowers and colors – which depended on the day. He wanted to know her preference in music and books. What movies she liked the most and what TV-series. By the time he had payed and they were walking back to the castle his curiosity had been somewhat sated. It was still so much he wanted to learn. He could not wait. He knew it was the same for her, for he could feel it in their bond. But she let him keep with his endless questioning as he had already shared so many things without her having to even ask. He did feel it though, the growing curiosity, but he had to remind her that they had a lot of time.

Bella rested her head on Derek's shoulder while they walked the castle hallways. It was easy to forget time with him and she cherished the time they had spent together. It had made her relax. It was wonderful to feel so open and honest and as she met his intense gaze, she could only feel her love growing, it reflected in their mating bond.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2000 words.

Sorry for the wait but I have been quite busy and not much time to write. This chap is more of a bridge binding over to the next chapter where they will be in their new life.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

Derek frowned down at his phone, the message glaring up at him while his mate slept peacefully beside. _It's time to come back – Hellon._ It could only mean one thing. His warriors were in trouble somehow. He'd stayed away for too long. He snuck out of bed and caught hold of a guard whom could deliver the message to the kings, Alice, Jasper and the Denali sisters. When he closed the bedroom door, he looked at his sleeping mate. Carefully he let himself onto bed and held around her.

He could not lie and pretend to not worry, even if he had to put up a strong front. If Hellon and Treylon told him to come back it was for a reason. He was also worrying for his mate. How would she be received? As the role of queen upon her, she would have responsibilities within the race, but still so much to learn. He had no doubt she could do it, but she needed training, fast.

The power surged right underneath his skin and he pushed some of it into his mate. Shared it. Power that was still within him and threatening to explode were kept at bay for now because of _her_. He was grateful and hid his nose in her neck. He breathed in her scent and felt himself calm, if only a little. A second need in him had awoken. To taste his mate's blood. It was not an overwhelming need, but it was there and it was soon time for him to take blood again. A mate's blood was always better than the alternative. It sustained you in a different way. It kept you strong. He turned on his back and groaned. He would not take from her without an invitation, no matter how tempting it could be in the heat of the moment. He wanted her to drink from him as well, though he was unsure of how it would affect her.

Closing his eyes, he thought of the creator. He made his mind blank and did not think or see anything, only _creator_ repeated in his mind. A blinding light behind his eyelids burned him and then it felt like he stood in a clearing, even if he knew that his body was still in the bedroom next to his mate. Looking around he searched for all signs of life, but the feel of power was so strong from all around him, after all, the creator was _everything_. His eyes landed on a female that looked exactly like his mate, though older. She had fangs as him and a few other more vampire characteristics. She transformed in front of him into a cat and sat staring at him.

_This is what she can become, _the voice said in his head, always impossible to say if it was male or female.

"A vampire like me?" he asked aloud.

_Yes. It will not be easy and she cannot change yet. She needs to reach closer to your physical age and you need to daily transfer some of your power into her, until it is time._

"When will it be time?"

_I will tell you when it is._

"And how will she change?"

_You both have to take blood from each other at the same time. Then she must sleep. Leave the rest to me._

"Wi-will she be in pain?"

_Do you doubt me?!_

The shout sent waves of pain in his head and his hands clutched around his ears. The slight pointed part of his ears curled under his hands and made him uncomfortable. He let go and the pain disappeared. "I apologize," he muttered and bowed his head.

_Sleep now_.

And he did, for when he awoke it seemed to be in the middle of the day and Bella had started to move beside him.

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

I yawned while I stood waiting beside Derek. We were leaving. Already. We weren't going too far. Derek stayed on the boarder close to France, between Aosta and Turin. The location a secret for most even in Volterra. Jasper and Alice stood by Tanya and Kate, ready. Irina was coming along later. Dad was beside me, watching the kings with caution, then the rest of the Cullens whom stood a bit further back. Marcus was coming with us, but only for a short time.

"We have to be on guard when we arrive later. There is a cold one in the area that my warriors have not gotten to. There are also other creatures, so always be alert," Derek said, to all of us.

"Should we send some guards with Marcus?" Aro asked.

"No, the guards will only make it more complicated. It is better if he is on his own," Derek answered. "As well have my warriors gathered and are staying close or even at the residence."

The warriors were usually spread around the countries, or where there lived vampires in need of protection, but Derek had called them back. I had listened while he had called someone he called Gray and told him again to start making phone calls and to spread the message. It followed up with that he had to confess that when he once what seemed so long ago had said that the oldest other vampire was around 800 years old, he had not been hundred percent truthful. Gray and Hellon were old too, though still not closely related to himself. However, he had felt a strong need to care for them when they were younglings, and had pretty much raised them. He hadn't meant to not mention it before now, but a lot had happened. I understood and had to spend thirty minutes assuring my mate that it was alright. I couldn't expect everything of information could be hundred percent, I mean, the guy is over 3000 years, and that was after he was reborn. Imagine all the information he got in his head, even if he does not remember much of his first life.

We all said our goodbyes and got into our selected cars.

My life had changed a lot lately. In different and new ways. Now I was to be the queen of a race I had not so much information about. A people I did not know. Warriors who did not know me. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

* * *

_Derek_

* * *

I held my hand for Bella to take when getting out of the car. The residence was both hidden and very visible. The large mansion was in front of a large mountain and what no one knew was of the large underground system, that led into parts of the mountain as well. Around and close to this residence were other houses that only held people of the vampire race. We were almost like a small town only of vampires, just for ourselves. Humans had no idea whom lived amongst them as we led an almost normal life, though we had a private school for our younglings, that no human was able to get into. We had our own grocery store as well, for those that preferred the night. As vampires that loved the night more than the day it was necessary to have such a place. It was also outmost important that no humans knew of our existence. The few who wondered considered the ones they saw as night owls. From that we were protected due to some of our gifts, and ancient help from a few witches. I had to be grateful that the human mind could easily be fooled. Mostly they saw what they wanted to see. If it was something unexplainable, then their minds would come up with their own explanation. And if not, some of my warriors would move out with a strong persuasive skill – but only the strongest of minds could do the persuasion.

Looking at the bright manor now brought back a flood of memories. I had denied some of them to surface, but seeing it now made the difference, and I felt how I had longed for this place. I never thought of it as home, it was a safe place. A safe place for a lot of my kind that I had to protect.

The door in the front was opened by a female. I recognized her as Treylon's mate, Alvana. She too, a warrior. She was armed from the bottom and up to her neck, and her expression was stern. One glance at me and her expression softened. "Welcome back, my king," she said and bowed her head.

"It is still Derek, Alvana," I answered.

"Queen Isabella," she followed up and met my mate's eyes.

I glanced at Bella who seemed impressed by the other female, and slightly surprised as well. Through our bond I felt her admiration for the other female and I sent my own reassurance towards her, hoping her shield did not block too much out. I worried for naught as I saw her glance quickly at me and then say, "Bella."

Alvana's icy gray eyes stared approving at my mate, and I thought it only right. "Alvana, this is my mate, Bella and her father Charlie with his mate Tanya. Then you have Tanya's sister Kate. You remember Marcus of the Volturi. And at last we have Alice and Jasper of the Cullen coven."

"Cold ones." Alvana looked over her shoulder and then she opened the door fully. "Step inside. We do not want to attract attention." She scanned the grounds behind us for any threats and I hurried my mate inside.

A ring of warriors met us and I had to admit that I felt confusion. The power within me started to grow and I looked at them all with worry clear in my eyes. Bella squeezed my hand, no doubt feeling me.

"I am sorry for this way of greeting my King, but we have to make sure that these cold ones are not the one that has roamed this area." I recognized Treylon's voice and nodded. After a short while the ring dispersed and the warriors gave a final bow before going to their assigned posts.

"As if that was not awkward at all." Laughter.

"Hellon," I said, if a bit dryly.

"Derek," he answered with a smile and came forward to hug me.

"My mate, Bella."

"My queen Isabella," Hellon said and bowed deeply in front of her.

Bella started to snort. I grinned. "She prefers Bella, my friend."

Hellon laughed a bit more. "Of course she does. Well, _Bella_, this is my mate and the main cook in this house, Tritania." He gestured out with his arm and his mate came forward from behind him – hidden by his large form – with a bright smile.

"I have a great meal prepared for you. You must be starving!" Tritania said excitedly.

I saw Hellon give his mate a certain _look_ and I had a feeling they were communicating through their minds.

"Are they doing it now?" Bella spoke up. It seemed to catch them off guard.

"Doing what?" Hellon asked with a slight tilt with his head.

"Communicating. In your minds," she answered.

"Observant!" Tritania grinned. "You well need that skill a lot here!"

"I feel a bit left out," Kate muttered.

"Mates in this race can communicate through their minds and feelings," Marcus pointed out. Fascination lacing his tone. It had after all been a while since he had been around this race. I saw him studying the pairs, noting their bonds. "Remarkable," he whispered.

"Now that all these formalities have been passed, please show Alice and Jasper, Charlie and Tanya, and then Kate, rooms that they can stay in. Preferably above ground."

Alvana whom still stood just inside of the door nodded and told them to follow her.

"Let's go eat," Tritania said without any protest from us.

I felt Bella's surprise stronger in our bond, and how taken she was with everything she saw. It was a bit grand when you came in, but she would soon learn that the residents that lived here were a lot more easy-going than they first appeared to be. We had an interesting time ahead of us.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2900 words.

Busy, busy, but here it is at last!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

For Bella the next years had passed in a blur. She remembered it all clearly as her memory even as a human had improved due to Derek's daily transfer of power into herself. It was many fond memories and some not as much. Looking back always brought a smile back on her lips.

* * *

"Come on, just a bit more, my queen," Alvana said and pointed a finger under Bella's chin, lifting it. Alvana had been tasked with helping her adjust to the new life as queen, alongside with Alice and Jasper whom stood to the side, watching.

"If you stop calling me queen, Alvana, I might just listen," she bit back as an answer.

"Knowing how to walk with confidence is not something you can ignore. Alice has said that your posture has helped a lot since you mated with king Derek. Posture does matter when meeting with the masses. Especially when you want to show who's in charge." Alvana grinned.

Bella crossed her arms and felt the book on top of her head wobble, then it fell down with a crash. She could clearly see Jasper trying to hide his smile. Alice shook her head, while Alvana waited patiently. She bit the inside of her cheek so she did not say something that would give the impression of a child. Instead she sucked in a breath and bowed down to pick up the book. She placed it on her head and started to walk.

After that particular lesson it was time for vampire politics of sort. She had to learn the ways of the race. Not to forget languages. It was important that she could speak several different languages. After this came also training in how to defend herself and fight if it ever were necessary. It should never have to happen, but it was better to be safe than sorry. It was not going to be the easiest next few years, that was for sure. Alice and Jasper's presence in this new unfamiliar place helped quite much. It was easier with two she knew by her side. Her father and Tanya came often to visit as they too were getting used to this new life. Irina arrived after a month with Laurent – whom mainly stayed at their residence when the sisters and Charlie visited.

After Alice and Jasper's time was up, they chose to stay and were joined by Emmett and Rosalie. They moved in close to the residence. They had all formed new friendships in this new community and had found more peace than they had in a long time. As for Jasper, he tutored in warfare against vampires, but also strategy in general. It helped Derek's warriors getting an "outsiders" view. Alice had started a small shop where she sold clothes she had taken to design, and Rosalie was helping her when she was not helping fixing the cars around. Emmett trained with the warriors and worked mostly at the residence.

The third year Bella figured out she was pregnant. And only time would tell if the little one to come was a vampire or human, for she would go pregnant twelve months even if it was vampire or human. It had proved that human babies that had one parent vampire never got sick – had great immune system – and they usually lived until they got very old and were still in good shape compared to many of the older humans. They also had better learning skill and had great memory.

It proved in the end that they were gifted with a youngling, a baby boy vampire whom they named Mystlon – a true warriors name.

As the years passed and Bella fell more into the role as queen and the people of the race got to know her, it was proven how much they in turn cared for her, and how they were happy that their king had found his mate. However, they all knew that peace could not last forever, something was coming, and that is what they were preparing for.

* * *

As for Derek life had indeed taken an unexpected turn. Returning with a mate had not been his intention when he had left the community. Resuming the role as king while trying to be as much with his mate as possible, was not an easy balance. The people were demanding. A new queen was welcome indeed, but also a surprise considering her very human nature. First things first he had arranged a meeting with the warriors. He needed to know that the security was solid and would stay that way, and – if anything – add to the plan if certain criteria were not met. Alvana was assigned to Bella as her personal body guard, as well as her tutor. Tritania would keep an eye on her in the kitchen when Bella wanted to cook. Even if she was now their queen, she was entitled to do this if she wanted. His secret hope was that they would form a solid friendship. For his soulmate would need close friends in dire times. Hellon and Treylon stayed by his side most of the time. Gray did often make contact as there had been a bit of unrest in the north, though after a few more of the warriors had arrived there, the people had calmed – the unrest almost gone.

After about a year the people were allowed audiences to meet their new queen properly and they were able to sort out problems within the race that seemed arisen in the time he had been away and where his focus had gone foremost to his mate. The different vampires met Bella with curiosity and caution. She was a stranger to them and them to her. Nevertheless, she smiled and greeted with kindness and tried to help the best she could. It was a start.

It was not a secret that as the years passed it was obvious that more unnatural forces through the ways of magic made itself known. Especially after Mystlon was born. The little baby seemed to be gifted with magic as well, though a different sort that the witches did not have. Almost a mix with fae magic. It was not unusual that vampires had their gifts, but not in this form and not as very obvious. Fairies and elves were very well hidden in the world amongst the living creatures. The only explanation was that the creator was at work. Had she favored her first vampire again and therefore gifted his son this way, or was there another thought? A secret? Not knowing made it worse when their daughter Leyria was born. She too gifted, while other baby vampires born in the same years and between stayed the "standard" version. That the creator did not talk to him did not help. And as the worry grew, Bella took more to his feelings as they shared such a close bond. Neither could deny that something was changing. It was now more of a struggle to hide their world and most species were working quite hard to maintain their secrets. Help came in the way of a network through reports shared between the different species.

Derek managed to call on the Volturi queens after Leyria's first birthday. Marcus whom had grown closer to the vampires in the residence would accompany them in their travel while Aro and Caius stayed in Volterra. The queens had changed. For the better at that. They seemed more alive than they had looked in a very long time and they were excited for the future watching the little ones grow, and get to know Bella more. He knew she was in good hands and could only smile when the two queens whisked his mate away to bombard her with questions.

Frowning down at his paperwork he knew that they all would have to up their training. The witches were getting bolder and were also coming closer to their territory.

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

My back was straight and my shoulders were stiff even while I held my little daughter. Leyria had turned two and loved to sit on my lap, unless her grandpa Charlie was here, for then she knew where to go and whom to charm. Mystlon sat beside me and leaned his head against my arm, not bothering to try to look awake while our unexpected guests stood chatting in the largest living room in the residence.

They looked similar to the vampires, though their skin was pale it was a soft glow to it. Their ears were quite pointy compared. And they were all lean and tall, but still well-muscled. Elves.

Above the elves were tinier creatures. Flying. Fairies. Beside the elves again were another similar species, though their skin had an almost bluish tone. Mermaids. And not any kind of mermaids. This was from the outmost trained to stay longer out of water and still survive. The mer, elves and fairy race were the most secretive species. They did not want to mingle much but did not see any choice but to seek out help now as witches had started to bother their territories and mess with nature. Yes, we were all part of nature in our own selves, but their magic was starting to create problems and we needed a meeting indeed. Just not an unplanned one. Like this.

"I do believe we can all agree to some silence," Derek then said as he entered the room. His feelings like mine were in disarray and his thoughts were not easy to keep up with. "Thank you," he then said when the murmurs ceased. "Now, if one representative can tell me what happened one at a time maybe we can find a solution," he suggested.

One of the mermaids stepped forward. "There is no secret that the humans have long polluted the waters on earth," her melodic voice said and several heads nodded. "It is with help from the witches that it has gotten so bad as it is in this moment. Of course the mer are very good at adapting to change, but other sea life struggle more than us. We sought out a kind witch whom helped us keep the life well, but then now a group has been attacking us, under the sea!" She looked pained and her large eyes were glistening with tears.

A big and bulky merman stepped forward. "The witches have found a spell that allows them to breathe underwater and they have somehow gained speed too, so they easily can search us out. We must keep our communities hidden and protected, but the ones found are attacked by magic. Either transformed or killed."

"Transformed how?" I then asked.

"Into fully human," another mermaid said horrified.

"Or into a different sort of sea creature. Although this is very rare, mostly they kill on sight," another merman added.

Derek simply gave a small nod and looked to the Volturi queens. They seemed intrigued by all this now that life had changed for them. The mer had nothing to hold against them above water, but if any creature dared travel their waters it was at own risk. Mer were incredibly strong under water. I looked from the mer towards the elves.

A male elf took half a step forward. "We can say that it is a similar situation we are dealing with. Most of us are well spread and hidden amongst the humans. We do have forest communities close living with the fairies. Hidden from humans. We have been sought out. Turned into trees or other plants with spells that are irreversible, killing us in the process though keeping just enough life energy to keep the plant alive. In populated areas where we mingle with humans we are singled out and killed and they make it look like accidents." He stepped back amongst the elves.

A fairy flew forth and transformed into full size, though she was still quite short, yet grown. "We come from the flowers and we die as flowers. They kill us off with harsh spells and turn us against each other. They try to remove the very natural part of us which is to protect the nature." She transformed back into her tiny shape and kept hovering over the elves' heads.

"It is obvious that something must be done. We have to get rid of these threats to all of our kinds. For now, let us rest and meet tomorrow to discuss what we may try."

Derek's words were final and I stood, handing Leyria over to him. Mystlon took my hand and I followed him in silence to his room. His eyebrows were pulled together in thought. I brushed his eternal black hair away from his eyes and he looked up at me. Oh, how he looked like a younger Derek. "What is it my sweet?" I asked him and kissed his forehead.

"Is my magic not for good?" he asked.

"Of course it is! Why would you think it is not?"

"For magic does so much bad!"

I nodded. "Your father got magic of sorts. A strong power he shares daily with me to keep it under control. Does it make him bad?"

He seemed to think a bit more, then he shook his head. "No, you and dad are not bad."

"Remember, Mystlon, that your power is how you use it. If you do good, it will be good. If you abuse the gift you are given for bad, then you do bad. The witches have always had a lot of magic. So many of them are using it for their own gain and power which in turn has twisted their hearts."

"I want to help!" he said determined.

"You are only five of years, too young!" I lightly scolded, a soft smile playing on my lips.

"When I am older then."

I nodded in approval. I kissed his cheeks and exited his room. Then I knocked lightly on Leyria's door.

_Walk on in_, Derek's voice said in my head with warmth. I smiled.

_My turn?_ I asked and looked over the little bed at our girl. She really did not want to sleep unless we both had kissed her. _You better go to Mystlon._ My tone was firm and he met my eyes. _He's got ideas_. Derek nodded at that statement.

_Indeed_, he agreed and kissed me quickly before he left.

After kissing Leyria's head I willed off the lights with the power I had gained from Derek. In both our children's rooms led doors into our bedroom so we could easily check on them. When they grew older, they would get new ones, still close but without doors leading into ours. I silently wondered when I would get the change. I was supposed to change one day and I was already of twenty-seven years. Not that I was complaining. I had grown into a woman, my traits slightly changed, though for the better. I matched my mate, I did not look like I was too young for him, not that it ever bothered us, however, he had been informed that when I would look more like him in physical age that I would get to change. It would not be a large transition. I already had better senses than humans. Better memory. Reflexes. Speed. I had become more graceful and my clumsy days were over. My shield had become better to handle and not so difficult to use.

Derek rested on the bed when I entered. _He's sleeping,_ he said in my head. I crept up beside him and laid on my side taking a deep breath. I was not sure if I wanted to share this particular worry, but it was necessary and important. "Remember how we thought that they had to have been gifted for a reason?" I felt him shift and then we were staring into each other's eyes. "Mystlon want to help us. He's too young, but if his powers are meant for this – when he is older – then we cannot deny him. Maybe he should learn a bit of how to use them better?"

"I understand your worry. The thought has crossed me many times, but there is no reason for our children to be involved now, Bella. We have powers, and with others whom are gifted to help us, we can manage this, for a while at least."

"I do not want them involved. I feel that they are going to be, even if we don't want them to be."

"The creator has spoken."

I looked at him in surprise. "Already? When?" I rushed.

"Last night. You are almost ready to change my love. Soon you will be, though I must warn you. It is not going to be all easy. Even if your senses are quite improved, it will become even better, and in the start the difference will bother you and maybe even pain you at times," he said, tone serious and filled with worry for me. I knew he did not want me to hurt.

"I love you Derek. I will change. For us and our children. Not to forget our people. The change itself is not painful, the creator already said as much."

Derek nodded and pulled me closer. _I love you, Bella,_ he said in my head. With my cheek pressed against his chest, I closed my eyes and hugged him back tightly.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 2000 words.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

To say for Bella that the change was not painful, well, that was truth. The aftermath was the more challenging time for her. A long period with adjusting to her immortality was upon her and she had not prepared as much as she thought. To be honest, she really believed that she had been as prepared as possible, but with the new transition, it proved she only imagined so. Her senses were better than she could imagine and it was a shock to her body which had been used to being a human. After all she had even had two children with that body and now… She was stronger and she could feel that strength. She could feel the power she shared with Derek. Their bond had intensified – she did not believe that the bond could get stronger, but it had. She also felt a different bonding better now. Her bond to her two children. She could feel them through her very being and it both scared and exited her. Derek had told her that the connection would always be there to their children although dimmer with age.

Mystlon and Leyria could also sense the change in their mother. For Mystlon whom was older it helped him to be considerate of their mother in her adapting time. However, Leyria whom felt the bond to her mother much stronger now and was still very young used the bond to her advantage to have Bella close, even if it at times could cause her pain. High sounds, smells and overly strong emotions could be quite tiresome while adapting to the stronger body. Thank goodness then for the people around her. Derek was as always her first support.

It had been half a year after Bella's change when a different cold one with red eyes showed up in the area. The reports were that he did not seem hostile, mainly curious. Upon further confrontation by Charlie and Tanya they learned of the stranger Garrett. He was only passing through, well, that was until he met Kate. He then decided to stick around and he offered his services to help however he could. That the Volturi queens were there did not seem to scare him off and it proved to be an interesting start for a friendship there as well.

As for the agreement with the mer, fairies and elves it proved to be challenging. They were now helping, notifying and aiding each other when there was need. Mostly cold ones with powers from the Volturi were sent together with Jasper and Emmett (sometimes Rosalie and Alice too) and of course Kate. There were a few of Derek's warriors that went, though two had sadly lost their lives to the witches. However, this new alliance made it more difficult for their evil to spread and get worse. And for a time they were kept in check. They knew now that a more united flock of beings made it more difficult for them, so they had to find new ways. And no one could say that the witches were not creative. They found new spells. New ways to attack and ways to block their communication. That it was harsh times ahead were no secret.

A young witch – white as she called herself as she was good and wanted to help – had taken to help Mystlon with his magic abilities together with an elf. It was a strange pair, but they too had found soulmates across species. After all it was not unheard of, just rare. The elf and witch had strong magic and wanted to help where they could, though they did not want to be involved too much in the conflict. It was to be a hard time for them as well, for they too were now targets for evil. They had found the door to the residence by pure luck while fleeing. A pair of witches had been chasing them, but as Derek in that moment had been out – had seen them, then let his powers erupt and consume the chasing witches. He saved the pair and took them in. He could feel it almost as clearly as if the creator was speaking directly to him that it had been the right thing to do.

The witch – Naiyda – had been able to read Bella and told her of the curse on her family line, that had indeed been broken by her finding Derek and mating with him. That was only due to his strong powers and that she had been blessed in her early days by a good witch. The elf – Chalai – had used his magic on both Mystlon and Leyria, making sure that they could not be cursed again. It was old magic, rare and he had been taught by his father as he had been by his. It was not coincidence, more like fate that had brought them all together. He also helped Bella understand her own magic and power better than she did. For even if Derek had led a long life and had a lot of memories, he too did not know the extent of his powers or what he could do. It was easy to lose control over such power, and she had felt it once. Power had surged from her in a wave of air and knocked everything over plus broken windows. To normal humans it would have been fatal, but thankfully Derek too had been present and had managed to dampen her powers with his own. Chalai was therefore a blessing and a curse. For both king and queen had to learn more of their true power within given from the creator.

Derek had felt the moment Bella had changed that the power within himself had dimmed and was more manageable. For his mate it had been more overwhelming together with her newly changed ways. As the months passed, and then eventually with the help of Chalai and then also Naiyda whom brought another perspective they both were able to get a better hand of their power. The true magic that rested within them.

* * *

_Tanya_

* * *

It was audience time in the main residence. Charlie was out with the warriors, keeping watch. Both Bella and Derek stood gracefully side by side welcoming the few vampires that came to talk with them. That I was here was merely coincidence as I had not planned to act as witness. I mostly came to visit Mystlon and Leyria, I could not lie. They are the most adorable younglings ever! And I had been a wonderful grandmother in Bella's worst time after her change. Oh, I make myself sound old! I could be more of an aunt, but I am fully grandmother material, just young looking. I certainly have the age with me. _Oh Bella!_ I sigh. She has become even more beautiful. Her being has been enhanced. Her ears are now slightly pointed and when she smiles widely, I can see her fangs. Even Derek looks stronger now that his mate is like himself. It is almost as if he has gained more color, if I can say so.

After Bella changed she needed help beside Derek, to look after the two younglings. Her adaption took time and I used the time with the two to form a great bond. They called me now grandya, mostly just grandma, but Leyria had pulled my name together with grandma and therefore the result – grandya. Mystlon found it funny enough to stick to it. They were so adorable. Following them growing up has been a wonder and blessing, even under the stress of the lives they have. The stress we all are under.

The audiences are once a week due to the pressure the witches hold. They know where we keep residence, where we have chosen to live, even so it seems that they are not led well. There is no one truly leading. Naiyda has told us that there is a witch council, one from each coven. A council of white and a council of dark. There is not a true leader to really gather the masses. So far attacks have been in very small groups or only pairs, which has made it fairly easy to fight them back. I must admit I have felt the sting of an attack and it was not pleasant. It took longer for my arm to heal than it usually would have. And I have also seen the damage they can cause. It is not pleasant at all.

A young female is asking for help. She has mated, but her mate is a cruel being and due to their bond it is hard for her. Even being here asking for help puts her at great risk.

"There is cruelty in all species," Tritania whispers beside me. "It is unluck to find a mate cruel towards you. Especially with youngling on the way."

"Did she not see his true colors before she accepted him?" I whispered back. Only the two of us could hear our conversation.

She shook her head. "Even if a female chooses to accept, he could have been the perfect soulmate in acting skills before she accepted him. Once accepted you cannot go back and then you are both trapped. They share blood, he probably takes more than she is allowed, so he will be stronger than many other males without a mate yet. She is unable to fight back unless she has an extra gift. She is bonded to this male and so their child will be, they are literally bound."

I shake my head. "That is horrible!"

"Thankfully there is not too many cases like this one. The male though will be found and death awaits him."

I stare at her.

Her mate stands beside her and he turns to me. They must have had that silent conversation of theirs. That is something I envy of this different vampire species. "It is the only way we can deal with these criminals. He must have been one of the _olders_." Hellon thinks over the next few words and then say, "_Olders_, are from an early time long ago, and when they got offspring, they taught them their ways. The fathers."

"So he cannot be one of the true children?" I ask, curious.

Hellon shakes his head briefly. "No, they were wiped out by their father." He looks at Derek whom is now speaking kindly to the female how they will deal with the situation and then how she will be provided for. "Of course at the time he did not know they had offspring."

It was a long story in itself. As the first children had been driven by instincts. Until Derek bound them all and made it only possible to be with your own soulmate. It did not stop bitter fathers to teach some of their sons their ways. Mates were at one point rare in time and some of the males seemed to die from hunger after gifting the female with a child. The largest suspicion was the creator. However, Derek had said that the creator could not just wipe out all evil, it was simply not possible.

The female is led out by Alvana and the next one approaches. I see Mystlon sneak behind some of the people and make a casual line towards me. I crouch down and open my arms. He fling his small arms around me and I lift him up so he can watch with me. How I adore the little ones. I must admit though, I prefer being a grandmother. I never wished for my own child, but being with Charlie, I feel like Bella is my own. At times I can see some of her characteristics that are similar to my own. We also have developed a deeper bond together and I am truly grateful. I could not wish for anything more. I only hope that we can all find more peace soon.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. Chapter is about 3000+ words. With a Christmas extra further down. Merry Christmas!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

Mystlon stood beside Hellon while watching some of the warriors train. He as – of course – his sister had grown older. The situation between the different species were not changed. The hidden world was in danger of being exposed every day that passed, and the witches were slowly getting stronger, just as forces were gathering in secret. Chalai pressed him to practice on his magic every day, just as Naiyda pressed Leyria. He was no fool even if he could only be considered as a teenager in human terms.

Carlisle and Esme had joined the almost hidden community and started up a hospital – private – that also taught other vampires whom wanted to be able to heal. Of course, operating on a vampire was more difficult than on humans, but in some cases when dealing with magic, it was possible. The facility was mostly underground, though there was a part above ground that also worked as a cover. It was also good for minor cases. The couple had also taken to become part of the community much more than imagined, and almost all of the Cullen coven were gathered once again.

Mystlon cared for Carlisle and Esme, he found the doctor fascinating and Esme was kind beyond words. Her motherly affection showed towards everyone she met. Leyria had in this case bonded a bit more with Esme, like he had done Tanya. Now that their mother was pregnant once more it was important that they were considerate of her, even if she would never tell them to go away. Every day he felt the love from his parents strongly and it could at times overwhelm him. It was then that it was a relief to get a small escape. Hellon was often the one who took him places or gave him a different purpose. It was after all soon time for his own battle training to start. He used part of his time now to study and learn.

"If you see the way he moves," Hellon said and pointed towards a specific male. Mystlon nodded. "There! There, he miss-stepped. Did you see?"

"Yes, Hellon."

"And why did he misstep?"

"He lost the balance of his center. And lost focus."

"Why did he lose focus?"

"He caught the eye of a warrior female practicing over there," Mystlon answered and pointed subtly.

"Very good," Hellon said approvingly. "Quite observant."

Mystlon nodded.

Hellon looked Mystlon up and down and then shook his head with a nearly silent sigh. "Ok, let's be done for today. Go spend time on something else."

"Like what?"

"Learn kingly business, go talk to your mother, I don't know, but what I do know is that we are done here for today." Hellon saw the look of disappointment, yet he did not go back on his word. The boy needed a break and more time with his parents. He knew for sure that Derek and Bella wanted more time with their oldest son, where said son tried to escape them most of the time, however, these times required steady relations and trust. And not to forget love. Lots of it.

"They just smother me," he grumbled.

"Because they love you." Hellon raised his brows in challenge. The young vampire sighed and shrugged. "Exactly, you know what you need to do. Now go along."

Hellon watched as Mystlon left. His shoulders were if a little hunched and he did not keep a straight back while walking. Neither did he seem to want to meet anyone's eyes. The boy was too kind for his own good. A few words from him had made the youngling forget his training.

Derek noticed his son approaching his office door before he even knocked. That was one of the benefits to the bond. He also felt the unsurety his son harbored lately. Considering the stage of his age it was not unusual. But in this case responsibility rested more with Mystlon than other younglings. He knew that it was not easy on either of his children and now another one was on the way. He would not lie, he was worried, yet also overjoyed. Never in all his years could he have imagined getting a life as he led now. The downside of course the feud with the witches. Bella stood strong by his side and at times he felt that she was stronger than him. She had grown into the role as queen and did so greatly. His mate and children were growing up in the middle of conflict, which was not what he would ever wish for anyone. A conflict on such a scale that humans were indeed at this time a lesser species that were stuck unknown in an oncoming war. No, that was untrue, the war had started ages ago. It was a long and almost silent war where humans were concerned. For the rest of the species that were aware of one another, it was ongoing and tiresome. It had lasted too long and with too many losses.

Mystlon's brows were furrowed when he met his father's eyes. "I can feel your hard thinking, papa," he said and did not step further into the room.

"It is no excuse to not hug you," Derek answered with a smile and hurried to lift Mystlon up. He let himself take in the scent of him, and in his deep mind he could still see the first time he had laid eyes on him.

"I do not want to bother," Mystlon whispered against his father's neck.

Derek placed him down again and crouched down. He stroked him over the forehead and said, "You never bother me. Neither you or Leyria. Ever. I will always have time for my children. You are my world."

Mystlon sniffed and felt his father's bond. Warmth. Love. Truth. He did not want to cry, he was after all getting older, but his eyes had other ideas as they started leaking and trailed down to his chin and then dripped on the floor.

Derek smiled softly and wiped his son's eyes. Then he pulled him against himself again. He closed off some of his own emotions to the bond so he would not feel his worry and regret. Had he been a bad father? Had he been too focused on his life as king? Bella's emotions rushed through him as _she_ could feel him. It was her no nonsense feeling. _You have no reason to doubt!_ Her voice echoed in his mind.

"You're talking to mama." It was a statement. For then neither of the children could feel them.

Derek nodded.

_You are wonderful, and we have both tried to spend a large portion of our time with our children. We are also blessed to have so many loved ones around us. They have all given them a family. A large family._

_You are right,_ he answered and shook his head with a smile. The bonds opened up again.

"What did she say?" Mystlon asked.

"That she loves us very much," he answered and kissed his forehead. "Now, what do you say to that we both go and find Emmett, and then we can play some games?"

"Uncle Jazz too?"

"Of course."

Mystlon nodded happily.

* * *

Bella stroked over her belly while Naiyda sat in a chair beside Leyria while she studied. Oh, how she was grateful to the witch for teaching her children. Especially now that it neared a new meeting with the merfolk as well. The meetings in their self were not so bad, but the strain between the species were painful. There was no seawater around this area and they had to turn the underground pool into a pool with seawater while the merfolk stayed, if not, it could cause the merfolk to dry out and die. It was then easier with the elves whom just needed a lot of plant life to make them comfortable. No, not flowers in pots and the sort, but for example a grand garden. Esme had worked hard to fix up the garden so it would suit the elves. For they liked to spend as much time outside surrounded by earth when they could. Some even preferred sleeping under the stars. At least they would not die from lack of nature around them.

She fought hard to keep her snort to herself while she closed her eyes for just a moment. Leyria noticed almost at once and made sounds to get the attention on her again. "Leyria, I am allowed a moment of rest."

"But then you won't see if I make progress!" she complained.

Bella laughed lightly and stood. "Well then, I call this a day. Let's go take a walk." She held her hand out for her daughter. "Thank you so much, Naiyda," she then said and smiled towards the witch.

Naiyda too stood and stretched. "No problem, Bella. I think a walk sounds perfect. It might clear her mind."

Leyria stood and took hold of Bella's hand. "Where will we go mama?"

"The garden of course. At least there it will not be too many guards around." She regretted the words when they had plumped out and Naiyda laughed.

"Oh, Bella. It is just to keep you safe. Especially now," Naiyda said, though the last part was whispered.

"I know I know, and I am grateful. I also know that this is how it works in this world and in this community. I mean, when has there ever been truly peace?"

"The start of creation?" Leyria suggested, butting in.

"Good thinking there," Naiyda commented.

Bella nodded. "Indeed. Even probably. Most likely. If only Derek could remember, at least then we would not have to wrap our brains around this from time to time."

"Papa has led a very long life." Bella nodded. "I dreamt about some of it once."

Naiyda met Bella's eyes and both their eyebrows rose. "How was the dream?" Bella asked.

"Sad. He was lonely. I could feel it."

"Do you think it was the creator?" Naiyda asked to Bella.

"You mean that she sent the dream?"

Naiyda nodded.

Leyria balanced on her toes while her mother and Naiyda talked. It did not interest her that much. She was now focused on the walk she was promised. She loved to feel the grass between her toes and smell the flowers, as much as she loved swimming. Both she and her brother shared these traits as they had got a very special gift from the creator. They could understand all species with these gifts, for they felt what they would feel in their own environments. They also had a bit of fairy magic, but as fairies stood for a lot of mischief it was also because they tried to help the nature survive in a man-made world. They wept with all fallen trees. With all animals that went extinct. And they laughed when they caused a human a bit of bad fortune. Loving dancing and singing were also in their nature, and at times she only wanted to dance and spread happiness. She would try to sing in quiet before her parents bid her good night, but had learnt that her voice was still too childish, not reaching the beautiful tunes like the fairies. The ancient songs echoed in her mind, almost constantly. Just like chanting for rituals that the witches held power over.

"Leyria?" Bella asked again, feeling that her daughter had become focused inside her mind. She could not get a clear grasp on her thoughts as they were always a jumble of so many things. She blinked.

"Mama? Did you ask me something?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yes!" she answered excitedly and started to drag her after. "I can't wait to see what new flowers Esme has planted!"

Naiyda stared after the two and furrowed her brows. The young girl was almost sparkling where she went. It was no question that her powers were great.

* * *

The merfolk had finally arrived and it was not too soon. Tension was high with the mer-warriors standing around bare-chested, glaring at anyone whom dared take one look too much on the females. The females did the same though for the ones whom stared at the males. One in particular held a ball of water swirling over her hand. Her glare was fierce as she sought out her competition. It was no secret that the merfolks were jealous by nature. Especially the unmated ones.

Nylana, the leader of the merfolk warriors that had her mate amongst them, stared unconcerned at her hosts. She could smell the saltwater from the pool that was underground and appreciated the gesture. The king and queen and their children stood tall, but also seemed quite relaxed. The queen especially had a certain glow to her with her swollen belly.

"Congratulations are in order," Nylana said and smiled. "Children are a blessing."

"Indeed, thank you," Derek said and smiled, if ever so small.

Bella nodded her thanks.

Nylana knew there was no reason to drag out the welcome and gestured for her warriors to make themselves scarce. They also knew perfectly well to behave. There was no reason to make conflict when it was not wanted or needed. The vampire race had after all been quite helpful and the losses were not many, but enough to pain them all. The merfolk had battled fiercely, and without mercy. Dangerous times led to fear. And there had been so much death. It was enough. It did not help that humans were poisoning their waters. Fish were becoming less, and the underwater life was wilting. They were dependent on the good witches that could help with spells to keep life alive and create barriers to protect, but with the war it was no way to have help. No way to protect themselves. Some few of the merfolk had sought to land. Houses with pools where they could stay alive and off the radar, but it was painful and not a sought-out life. Less mermaids had children in the fear. They did not want to condemn their children.

She was led to a room that would be hers while they stayed over. She saw the young princess in the garden from her window. She was sniffing flowers and then she was staring at one that was wilting. Green sparks appeared around her hands and she held the petals delicately while it blossomed. Then she created water out of thin air and gave it to the flower.

Nylana's eyes felt like they wanted to pop out of her head. She had powers from both elves and merfolk! She was incredible to watch. And without a doubt a great ally. She briefly wondered if her brother harbored the same powers. It was strange to hear of younglings in the vampire species have this power. With an ancient father, maybe it was not so strange at all. It seemed that the creator had chosen well.

* * *

_**Christmas extra:**_

Carlisle and Esme came in the door with bags filled with gifts. Emmett and Rosalie sat by the fireplace and kept an eye on Mystlon and Leyria. The two younglings stared at the packages that had been laid under the tree and with no doubt wanted to tear into them. Alice and Jasper sat close to them and smiled at the two, while Bella and Derek sat on the couch watching tv, happy for the break. Hellon had pulled Tritania close, while Alvana and Treylon had gathered together in a very comfy chair. The Denali coven were at the time not present as they were out. However, they would come Christmas day.

A knock on the door startled the vampires as they were not expecting any more guests. Naiyda and Chalai had taken to their room, so it was certainly not them.

Hellon shrugged and stood. He opened the door to find Edward on the other side.

"You got my invitation," Derek then said.

Edward smiled carefully. "Yes, a bit late, but I ran here. Thank you."

"Oh, Edward!" Esme cried and went to hug him.

"Glad you could make it, son," Carlisle said and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought someone along."

"Who?" Rosalie asked, curious, and a little on edge. She would not allow anyone to disturb the peace in this home.

"This is my mate, Amethystra, she's a mermaid."

When Edward stepped to the side a tall female stepped inside. Her eyes were the color of amethyst. Her hair had the shade of very light blonde, almost white, with golden strands. She was dressed lightly like many of the merfolk, as the cold never bothered them.

"Mermaid and vampire, interesting," Derek muttered. "And congratulations."

If Edward could blush, he would have.

"Congrats?" Emmett asked, a little confused.

"Amethystra is with child. A mix of vampire and mermaid," Derek answered.

"Oh!" Esme hugged Amethystra and welcomed her to the family. Then she turned towards Edward. "Why have you kept her a secret? Why have you stayed away for so long?"

Edward shifted on his feet. "I was not…" he trailed off.

"He was not sure if he was so very welcome," Amethystra finished for him and shrugged. "I told him that he was overreacting, but you know him."

"That we do," Carlisle said and hugged the mermaid. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," Amethystra answered. "I hope you don't mind that we are planning to stick around, we just need a place to live first."

"You are staying with us, and that is final," Esme said, her voice firm.

"And we can install a saltwater pool in no time," Emmett said with a grin.

"I can see the little one on the way, she will be a beauty!" Alice said excitedly, and Jasper tried to calm her emotions.

"Congratulations indeed, and welcome to the neighborhood," Bella said and hugged the mermaid, her own stomach pretty much in the way.

Mystlon and Leyria listened to all the merry christmases that were going around in the room and they stared at the light around their mother's belly and Amethystra's. A great friendship would form out of this.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

First of all a happy new year! 

Thank you all who reviewed, fav and followed. This is actually the last chapter of this fanfiction and I thank all who stayed with me. If I had not finished it here it would just have dragged on I suspect. All in all the story hold 56600+ words. I hope you will enjoy the ending and see it fitting for this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

Another few years had passed and Mystlon and Leyria were older. Their younger brother too had grown, but was still quite young compared. Something was in the air and it was hard to pinpoint, though both older siblings knew they had been gifted for this reason. The time was for them to use their powers and then defeat all the evil witches. They were both aware that such a feat would drain them of their powers. They would no longer have the raw powers gifted them.

For Mystlon this proved to be a blessing in thought, he would still be more understanding of the other species, but at the same time he would no longer feel torn between all of his abilities and feelings. As for Leyria she loved to be part of a bigger world and would mourn the loss, however, she would never forget what had been gifted her and what she had felt in that time. She would cherish the memories forever. They both would still hold portion of power from their parents, but it was more vague and would be harder to grasp and use. Hopefully it would not be much use of it at all in a promising future.

Derek noticed the change just as his children and it resonated in Bella. She tried to not let it show – her worry – but he felt it, for she was part of him. They were not blind and their own powers gifted from the creator had been acting up a bit lately. The witches were coming, though_ they_ were not aware that the more normal families had been evacuated and that now warriors took up the houses in town, even more so than before. There were no humans, and the ones passing through were easily steered another way. The town houses also held elves and fairies to a certain extent. The merfolk had to stay close due to the pool that was easily accessible. Of course the other rulers had not sent all their best warriors, but they had sent some and that was more than enough and they could not ask for more. Years had taken to coax the witches towards this location. To make them come in large groups instead of one and another. Now they were all coming. And at increasing speed at that. How they stayed undetected from human technology was a mystery itself considering their numbers. Lives would be lost. As if this had not been going on for too long and already claimed enough life.

Mystlon stood and stretched, his muscles clearly showing. It was no surprise that his physical body was more similar to Derek's as he now had started to get older. He was no longer a youngling, even if he was still young, but he was nearing his years where his body would stop changing for a while in search for his mate. And if a mate never showed, he would start to age, but slowly.

Leyria was at her last years of being what was considered youngling. She had certainly inherited her mother's height and slender body with just the right curves to make unmated males stare. To count in human years she was in her late teens, but yet still close to young adult as her brother was. It did not mean her mind fawned over males and who could be her possible mate. As she knew her powers soon would be more lost, she had taken it on herself to spend more time with those elements. Her aunt Alice calling her more of a pixie than vampire, and that was something considering her height. It was truth to Alice's words though, as she did dance around in the garden with fairies and she helped the plants thrive, or even when she took the longest of swims in the pool and played with the water. She also loved Edward and his mate Amethystra's daughter, Eliza – after Edward's mother Elizabeth. The little one was part vampire and part mermaid and the combination was fascinating. She liked to see how the little one changed in saltwater into a being with a tail on pure instinct. She was a part of two worlds, just as she and Mystlon were from several due to their powers.

Eliza was just a few months younger than their younger brother Pandros, though it was already clear that they shared a special bond when they played together. Eliza took a lot after her mother, though her hair color was certainly from Edward. For Pandros he shared both eye and hair color with his mother, though it was clear whom the father was. Leyria did love her youngest brother dearly, but she found the little girl more fun. Pandros was more of a normal youngling and shared in the power of his parents, but would never have the same experience as Mystlon and herself. And in Mystlon's case he could not wait for their little brother to get older so he could teach him how to fight. _Males_, Leyria thought and rolled her eyes while she walked away from the main Cullen residence after visiting.

Bella's feelings poured through the children and she stopped. There was a warning. One to hurry. Leyria picked up speed, and not before long she saw Mystlon come running towards her, Hellon hot on his heels followed by Jasper.

"Hurry!" Mystlon yelled.

Leyria barely looked behind to see a dark cloud looming in the distance, and it was moving fast. Houses that she could see started to empty of warriors and she knew then what was truly happening. It was now it was all going to end, in one way or the other.

* * *

Bella's dread was well hidden, but not enough for her mate, she knew that as he gave her a loving look. Hopefully one that would ease her pain if just a little. She knew her children would now be put to the front lines and it scared her immensely. She had known fear a long time, fear for her family and fear for her subjects. For she had grown as a person since she first had met Derek. Her family had expanded and she had gained so much since finding her true mate. Now she could lose many.

Tanya stood beside her and then her father beside her again. They were happy too with the life they led, they had also gained much in the years and their love had only deepened. It pained Bella to think that now might be when they would be torn apart if things did not go as well as they hoped. For lives would be lost.

Everyone was at the ready and the dark cloud of witches came closer as they almost sparkled with spells they were chanting at the ready.

Mystlon and Leyria started to glow. It was not time quite yet to unleash their powers, but it was almost. They were so very very close now. They could make out faces that they knew they would be part of ending. They could see the rage and viciousness. There was no light within them. Not even a sliver of hope that they could be saved. The worst of it all was that it was so many of them. For there would always be evil in the world, but how could the creator let this happen? So many tainted hearts and souls.

Hellon stood to Derek's right and he stood beside Mystlon. Power surged through him, but he had to wait until Mystlon and Leyria had done their part. Alice had gone over several possibilities with them earlier that week, and a lot depended on timing. He saw Hellon narrow his eyes. His arm went up and warriors were at the ready. Derek looked at Mystlon and Leyria. They were watching him. He could see fear, determination and love clearly reflecting in their eyes, but he could also feel it strongly. "Almost now," he said, his voice steady.

Alvana stood behind Leyria, ready to catch her when her powers had been used, just as Treylon stood at the ready behind Mystlon. They all had their duties today.

Hellon's whisper was barely heard, yet Mystlon and Leyria took hold of what felt like their cores and pulled at it. They dragged it quickly and with power and determination that caught all off-guard.

The brightest of light in so many colors erupted from both Mystlon and Leyria and Bella had to close her eyes for a second. It had gone straight forward and up in the meaning to destroy. She registered her children collapsing and Treylon as well as Alvana hurried away with her two unconscious children. She felt Pandros whom was staying safe with Tritania, he was awake and happy, none the wiser of what was going on. It took another moment for the light to fade but such a large number had dropped from the enemy that it was hard to see how many were left. They were scattered and almost in a daze. She pushed her own powers through the bond towards Derek and then he too let out a surge, just of shadow and dark that surprised the enemy once more. A quarter of the witches were left and then they attacked.

Tanya fought her way towards Charlie with teeth and nails and pure strength as she ripped whomever she caught apart. She had been wounded and her left arm was now barely holding on to her shoulder. Magic. She grimaced as she saw that Charlie was in worse shape. The witches were thinning out; however, their magic was strong. Screams tore through when one lost their mate and she could only price herself lucky for now that she was still alive, and had Charlie. She saw Irina cry out in outrage as Laurent went up in flames. Then she tore the witch apart. She would be broken from such a loss. She saw Rosalie and Emmett fighting back to back in a way that surprised her. Bella had been lost to her eyes just as Derek, but she knew they were still fighting. She could feel it.

Alice dodged yet another attack and made her way towards Jasper. It was no stopping her mate as he tore through the enemy. The vision hit her so abruptly that she barely had time to focus and twirl around a witch. First it had been Laurent and now Naiyda was lost too. Chalai's enraged magic outburst lit up the closest witches and then they were all trapped in vines. She grimaced. He too lost when he was ambushed from behind. Jasper turned in time to impale a dagger into an enemy that had tried to sneak up on her. "I knew there was one there," she said and took his hand.

Carlisle was tending to the wounded that had been brought to the hospital. Last word was that the enemy had started to retreat. Though their own forces would not let them. It was no longer an option. He was grateful for Esme's help as she took charge over the other vampires, elves and mermaids that had decided to help out with the wounded. They would fight if it was absolutely necessary. Some of the wounds were not too severe, but high magic use had drained them. Some wounds were unsalvageable. He met Esme once every ten minutes to hear how the situation was. He treated the most severe himself. So many lives would go lost. He knew that both he and Esme would mourn the ones they would not be able to save.

Edward was relieved that Amethystra and Eliza were safe and that only he was out in the field. He was missing a hand and had been told to go to the hospital. He could find the hand later and reattach it. He grimaced. The pain was bad enough without it, but he could imagine reattaching it would not be so painless either. He had seen Alice's visions as well as if they had been his own. He knew whom was lost and who was still fighting.

"Yours?" he heard a voice. Derek. Edward turned. Derek was holding a hand that seemed very familiar.

"Thanks," he said and put it against his wrist. He felt the venom start to work at once and pain shot through his arm. It felt like losing it all over again.

"Get safe, they are trying to leave, it will soon be over," Derek said. Bella came up behind him, covered in blood and grime, just as he was.

"Go to your child and mate," Bella said with a tired smile.

"What of you, you too have children," Edward said and still refused to move.

"I am going too; Carlisle need to stich my right leg. Nothing too serious," Bella answered.

Derek gave her a look. "Not only your leg. You have quite the tear on your back as well."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not the only one with wounds." Plus they both knew that the two of them healed faster than most.

"True, but you are not as trained as I am."

Edward was quite sure it was not the smartest to have this sort of conversation in the open. There had been at least one or two witches that had hidden and suddenly would surprise one. But if Bella was going to the hospital at least he could make sure they both got there safely.

Derek closed his eyes after Bella hopped along, getting support from Edward's good side. He could not feel that many were left. His power had weakened, and in one way he was relieved. The downside was that he could not pinpoint how many they were now. Bodies littered the ground and he used his last bit of strength to set fire to them all while he put protective barriers around the houses and the ones that were still around searching. Then there were dark.

* * *

Bella sat by Derek's side with Pandros in her arms. He still breathed slowly. The battle was over and had cost almost more than what it had been worth. She still felt their own power, though it was much less overwhelming than it had ever been. Mystlon and Leyria sat on the other side of the bed. Weary, but safe. They had been drained. Now they were rested and content as they could be. Worry for their father taking up most of their thoughts.

Derek blinked and felt his mate and children very close and then he saw them. They were all there. Healthy and alive. He could no longer feel any wounds, not his own and not Bella's. How long had he been unconscious?

"Just a few days," Bella answered him aloud.

"How…" He was not sure what to say.

"Irina lost Laurent and went back to Denali. We lost Chalai and Naiyda. Most of us suffered wounds, though Treylon lost his left leg and he won't exactly be growing that back."

"How?"

"He was careless," Mystlon answered. "After he had gotten me back he went out again and a witch in hiding took him by surprise. After that he was sent straight to Carlisle."

"He lost a lot of the battle, he won't be happy."

"Oh, he isn't. But you should see Alvana. She's still furious with him. At least he is alive."

"And Hellon?"

"He and Emmett are comparing how many witches they got. And bragging about it."

"The merfolk has left," Bella then said. "They went with words of gratitude, though also sorrow as they have people to mourn. They hope to meet in a few years so we might write down an agreement of sorts."

_Of sorts?_ Derek thought.

Bella nodded. _If we see evil arise we stop it before something like this can ever happen again._

Derek nodded too.

"Please stop doing that," Leyria complained, although it was with a smile.

"The elves wanted to see that you were ok before they leave. And the fairies will be coming and going for a little while." Bella handed Pandros over to him and he took let his son rest on his chest.

"Aren't they adorable?" Leyria gushed.

Mystlon snorted.

* * *

**Years later:**

The great war of species as it was later called had taken many lives in the unseen world. It had also created friendships where no one expected it. It had proved that they could come to an understanding as different species in one world that was almost a bit small to hold them all when it was so many humans. It had also proved the possibilities for mates across species in a larger scale.

Derek and Bella left their roles to the Volturi with true promises of visiting more often. The Volturi kings and queens were no longer only seated in Volterra but moved around and truly saw their people. Marcus in this case had found his soulmate again, for her soul had found her way back into this world. She was just a different type of vampire after all. The transition of rulers had been easier than expected. The people more willing.

Charlie and Tanya stayed with their family while Kate and Garrett went back to Denali to Irina. They would at times visit Denali, but such a large part of their family was now in one place. They traveled around for a few years as well, nevertheless, they always came back.

Treylon decided to get a wooden leg, mostly for the fun of it and remembering about the old days, until Alvana threatened to divorce him somehow unless he got a proper prosthetic. He was a vampire, not a pirate. They had also been gifted with twins.

Emmett and Rosalie adopted two younglings whom had lost their parents in the GWS.

Alice and Jasper lived in a separate house in the town. It was nice to be able to have a bit of alone time when having such a large family.

Hellon and Tritania had recently learned that she was pregnant and could expect a surprise very soon.

Mystlon eventually found his mate in a mermaid, just as Leyria mated with an elf. They lived close to their parents and the large residence as family mattered to all of them. Pandros decided to become a doctor and learned from Carlisle as much as he could. His mate sharing his passion.

Life was coming together for all of them as time passed. The world a safe place as could be. Bella and Derek shared in happiness and love, but most important of all, they lived.

* * *

Tell me what you think! And thank you so much for sticking to this story!


End file.
